Зима в Германии
by Ayris85
Summary: Перевод с английского. Действие происходит после TB-1. Эд пытается привыкнуть к новому образу жизни, но судьба не слишком благосклонна к нему, посылая человека, лицо которого напоминает Эду о мире, в который ему не вернуться...
1. Глупые мысли глупого мальчишки

От переводчика: это перевод с английского истории "Winter in Germany", автор оригинальной истории Yukina-Raven. Надеюсь, она не будет против, что я попыталась перевести ее творение на русский язык... В этом фанфике 12 глав, которые я буду выкладывать по мере готовности... Буду рада, если вам понравится))))

P.S. Все персонажи сего творения принадлежат госпоже Аракаве.

**Глава 1**

**Глупые мысли глупого мальчишки**

_Мюнхен, Германия – 1923 г._

Пара золотистых глаз пристально уставилась на кучку частей и деталей, разбросанных по поверхности стола. Со стороны могло показаться, что у человека нет ни единой мысли по поводу того, что с ними можно делать. Однако Эдвард Элрик точно знал, что он делает. Он просто не занимался этим в данный момент. Его мысли блуждали в воспоминаниях, как это часто бывало в последнее время. Воспоминаниях о временах другой жизни, которая по прошествии двух лет, казалась сном. Он снова и снова задавался вопросом, а была ли та жизнь, тот мир алхимии, реальностью… Отогнав прочь ужасные мысли, Эд резким движением схватил гаечный ключ и продолжил свою работу с элементами ракеты, прикрепляя их гайками и болтами, при этом проверяя правильность соединения деталей.

Рабочим местом ему служил огромный ангар используемый, как правило, для аэропланов, но сейчас зарезервированный для изучения ракетостроения. В качестве стола был приспособлен лист стекла. Частично собранная ракета была подвешена над землей на сопроводительных тросах и располагалась в самом центре ангара. До запуска ей было еще далеко. Более того, даже если бы она и была уже завершена, никто точно не смог бы сказать – взлетит ли она. В конце концов, может случиться так, что при запуске она просто развалиться на кусочки. И тогда ему придется вернуться за стол и начать все заново. Но в этом деле он был не одинок.

Эд прекратил работу и оглянулся, вглядываясь сквозь свои непослушные соломенные волосы, чтобы получше разглядеть партнера, который стоял перед другим столом на противоположной стороне ангара. Склонившись над своей частью работы, молодой человек выглядел очень сосредоточенным, его карие глаза… - Эд мысленно одернул себя и быстро отвернулся к своему столу, снова уставившись на детали.

«Нет, - поправил он себя. – У Альфонса Хейдриха голубые глаза. У Ала… моего брата… карие».

Он твердил себе каждый день, что должен мыслить здраво. Но его глаза не слушались внутреннего голоса, и он вновь и вновь осознавал, что смотрит на своего партнера так, словно тот был его братом. Те двое, как ни крути, были похожи. Все, что нужно было изменить Алу – светлые волосы в оттенок слегка потемнее и голубые глаза в шоколадно-карие – и тогда Эд смог бы представить, как бы мог выглядеть его брат в семнадцать лет.

Но Альфонс Хейдрих не был его родственником. Несмотря на это мысленное решение, Эд ничего не смог с собой поделать и обращался с Алом так, словно это был его брат. Он делал это несознательно, и дикий непонимающий взгляд партнера возвращал его в реальность. Или… подобие реальности. Именно по этой причине Эд прослыл «мечтателем». Большинство людей сторонились его, чувствуя, что он один из тех, кто потерял связь с реальным миром. Истина же была в том, что Эд никогда не воспринимал этот мир за реальность вообще. Его мысли всегда возвращались домой к Алу, сенсею, армии и… Уинри.

«Отлично, Эд. Теперь, ты вообще никогда не закончишь это дело», - разозлился он на себя, бросив гаечный ключ и упершись локтями в стол. Светлые пряди опустились на лицо, когда юноша положил его на руки.

Воспоминания об Уинри обычно служили сигналом мозгу, что на сегодня работа окончена. После ее имени, мелькнувшему в мыслях, он не мог больше ни на чем сосредоточиться до конца дня… и ночи.

- Эй, Эд! – голос Ала вернул молодого человека назад.

Он поднял голову и уставился на стену перед собой, потом опустил взгляд на детали в беспорядке разбросанные по поверхности стола, и осознал, что успел соединить лишь две простые части из шести.

- Ээ, - поежился он.

Несмотря на расстояние, разделявшее их, юноша смог услышать тяжелый вздох Ала:

- Эд, у нас сроки поджимают.

- Знаю, знаю. Прости, я… отвлекся.

- Опять? Чем? Только не отвечай мне, как обычно.

Эд откинулся на спинку стула и задрал голову, взглянув на Ала вверх тормашками.

- Думы, - широко улыбнулся он.

Ал закатил глаза. Ну конечно, ведь это был его излюбленный ответ.

- Прекрасно, забирай их с собой на ночь и иди домой. – Он вновь приступил к работе, смахнув пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони перед тем, как снова взять в руки гаечный ключ.

Эд вздохнул и повернул голову. Можно понять из-за чего Ал раздосадован на него, ведь работа вообще не продвигается сколько-нибудь заметно. Эд поднялся, с шумом отодвинув стул. Он поднял брошенное на пол пальто и виновато посмотрел на спину Ала:

- Извини, Ал…

Ответа не последовало. Эд бесшумно надел зимнее пальто и засунул руки в карманы, после чего направился к выходу, не поднимая опущенных глаз.

Ал прервался:

- Таверна «Зверь».

Эд остановился и повернул голову:

- Мм?

Ал взглянул на него и улыбнулся:

- Сходи в «Зверь». Это в двух кварталах от дома. Там сегодня живая музыка. Может это поможет тебе избавиться от мыслей в голове.

Легкая кривая улыбка появилась на лице Эда:

- Спасибо, должно помочь. Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи.

Эд развернулся и вышел. Ал смотрел ему вслед еще некоторое время, потом тряхнул головой и вернулся к своей работе. Странный человек этот Эдвард Элрик. Ал часто удивлялся, почему согласился работать с ним. Исключив очевидную причину (Эд был гением в ракетостроении), он решил, что это из-за ощущения потребности помочь потерянной душе. Юноша ощущал странную связь с Эдом, которую не мог объяснить и, конечно, не понимал.

«Не сближайся с ним», - напомнил себе Ал, продолжая работать, - «иначе ты тоже можешь потерять чувство реальности».

Воздух был обжигающе холодным, как и подобает зиме. С ночного неба мягко падал снег, покрывая утоптанные дорожки. Эдвард шел по тротуарам пустынных улиц, мимо темных домов, под его ногами хрустел белый искристый снег. Он взглянул на карманные часы и понял, что уже около одиннадцати. Не удивительно, что город затих. Эд раздумывал, стоит ли идти в таверну, о которой упомянул Ал. Он чувствовал необходимость забыться с хорошей книгой, а не идти в бар, который, неизбежно, переполнен пьяницами и шулерами. Только такие люди бывают в тавернах так поздно. Но идея послушать музыку этого мира - иную, отличающуюся от той, что он слушал в прошлом – привлекала его.

Ничего особенного. Просто маленькое здание на углу с вывеской над дверью, раскачивающейся от порывов невидимого ветра. Юноша вошел, и дуновение теплого воздуха обожгло его онемевшее лицо. Маленький колокольчик звякнул над открывшейся дверью и тут же умолк за спиной молодого человека. Барный зал оказался небольшим теплым и уютным. Бармен чистил барную стойку, протирая быстрыми круговыми движениями гладкое отполированное дерево. На табуретках сидели несколько человек, отделенные друг от друга свободными местами. Еще несколько – устроились за маленькими столиками, расставленными по залу, и вполголоса переговаривались. Напротив правой стены бара была устроена сцена с возвышающимся на ней большим пианино и барабанной установкой. Там было пусто, по-видимому, в ожидании следующего исполнителя.

Эд вздохнул и опустился на стул пустующего у окна столика. Он взглянул на улицу и начал наблюдать за падающим снегом. Его мысли вновь вернулись к единственному имени… Уинри. Он понимал, что у него, возможно, никогда не будет шанса сказать ей «прощай». Он никогда не скажет ей о своих чувствах, о том, как было здорово, когда она так беспокоилась за него. Она и Ал были единственными людьми, которые так беспокоились. А ведь он был так решительно настроен в начале. Был так полон решимости увидеть их снова. Он поклялся себе, что встретится с ними. Отыщет путь к вратам и на другую сторону. Ведь там брат, который ждет. И Пинако. Черт, он бы даже отправился туда, чтобы взглянуть на глупое лицо Мустанга. Но больше всего он жаждет увидеть Уинри. Он бы хотел, чтоб она была там и ждала его возвращения домой. Он мог бы смести ее с ног, когда увидит… крепко обнять и никогда больше не выпускать из объятий.

Такими были его мечты в пятнадцать лет. Теперь, по прошествии двух лет, семнадцатилетний Эд терял надежду. Но он не должен сдаваться, не должен оставлять попыток. Раньше он верил: если очень стараться, то получишь то, над чем трудишься. «Глупые мысли глупого мальчишки», - так сейчас называл он подобную философию.

Краем глаза юноша заметил на сцене людей. Эд повернулся с ленивым любопытством. Двое мужчин заняли свои места: один за пианино, второй – за барабанной установкой. После настройки в течение нескольких минут (во время которых Эд просто наблюдал за снегопадом, все еще погруженный в мысли о доме) оба инструмента погрузились в тишину. Затем каждый из инструментов издал громогласный звук. Нарушенная тишина заставила Эда оглянуться на сцену. Туда забиралась молодая девушка.

Он должен был упасть со стула, если б его тело не застыло при взгляде на эту девушку. Ее темно-русые волосы были стянуты в тугой пучок на макушке, а глаза были изумрудно-зелеными, но все же это была она. Без сомнений, это была она. На крохотной сцене, одетая в облегающее безрукавое зеленое платье, которое так обтягивало ее великолепные бедра и грудь, и с макияжем на лице, стояло зеркальное отражение девушки, которую он никак не мог выкинуть из своих горьких дум.

Уинри.


	2. Прощай

**Глава 2**

**Прощай**

Эд был уверен, что задремал, и это всего лишь сон. Этого просто не может быть. Другого объяснения не существует. Он ущипнул себя, чтобы удостовериться, что не спит. Не спит… и смотрит на самую красивую девушку, которую когда-либо видел. Девушка застенчиво стояла на сцене и выглядела нервничающей, хоть и пыталась этого не показывать. Ее выдавали руки. Тем временем, на сцене появился мужчина, поставил перед ней стойку с микрофоном и перед тем, как покинуть сцену, кинул ей извиняющий взгляд. Девушка прикрыла глаза, сделала вдох и обхватила руками в перчатках микрофон.

Пианино вступило первым: короткое вступление, перетекшее в мелодию. И девушка начала петь:

«Будучи глупой, порою смешной,

Сбившись с дороги прямой,

Я понимаю, да, понимаю,

По милой улыбке читаю

И вижу во взгляде твоем:

Ты видом моим не удивлен.

Не надо печали и слезы утри.

Пора сказать: «Прощай», - прости…»

А потом барабанная установка подхватила джазовый ритм пианино, барабанные палочки начали легко постукивать в такт.

«Будучи глупой, порою смешной,

Сбившись с дороги прямой,

Я понимаю, да, понимаю,

По милой улыбке читаю

И вижу во взгляде твоем:

Ты видом моим не удивлен.

Не надо печали и слезы утри.

Пора сказать: «Прощай», - прости…

Время пришло нам с тобою проститься

Из памяти образ уйдет, раствориться.

Я остаюсь в одиночестве гордом,

Ты таешь как облако в небе холодном.

Сильна, холодна, одинока, -

Но я не жалею нисколько…

Не стой у меня на пути.

Пора сказать: «Прощай», - прости.

Я не забыла, что значит любить,

Боль в сердце не даст мне тебя позабыть,

Только сейчас тебе надо уйти…

Это так глупо, прости.

Время не в силах любовь погасить,

Нет больше сил, чтоб тебя позабыть,

И я сейчас в мыслях теряюсь,

Смотрю на тебя и улыбаюсь…»

Грустные и правдивые слова. Юноша задумался о лирике, а между тем пианино уже перешло в соло. Взгляд ни на секунду не отрывался от знакомого лица. Ее глаза все время оставались закрытыми. Соло закончилось, и она запела снова:

«Я не забыла, что значит любить,

Боль в сердце не даст мне тебя позабыть,

Только сейчас тебе надо уйти…

Это так глупо, прости.

Время не в силах любовь погасить,

Нет больше сил, чтоб тебя позабыть,

И я сейчас в мыслях теряюсь,

Смотрю на тебя и улыбаюсь…»

Она дотянула последнюю ноту, и пианино затихло. Бар взорвался аплодисментами, и девушка, наконец, открыла глаза, застенчиво улыбнувшись, и сделала руками жест благодарности. Ее голос был поистине прекрасен. «Она может далеко пойти», - размышлял Эд, глядя на девушку с полуулыбкой на лице. Он думал, а может ли его Уинри так петь. Неожиданно зеленые глаза встретились с золотистыми, и странное выражение на долю секунды отразилось на ее лице. Смутившись, Эд снова отвернулся к окну и стал смотреть на снег.

Аплодисменты медленно угасли, после чего пианино заиграло следующую мягкую джазовую мелодию. Мужчина, владелец бара, поспешил к певице, спускающейся со сцены и неотрывно смотрящей на золотоглазого парня у окна.

- Вы были великолепны, мисс Даймонд, - лепетал мужчина с широкой улыбкой, преградив ей дорогу. – Вы всегда собираете столько народа.

Уинри прикрыла глаза и мило улыбнулась:

- Спасибо, я стараюсь. Ммм… простите меня, - и она поспешила обойти мужчину, высокие каблуки и облегающее платье слегка затрудняли ее движения.

Она неуверенно приблизилась к столику, за которым сидел Эдвард:

- Извините? Вы ведь… Эдвард Элрик?

Эд чуть не свалился со стула. Он повернулся и часто замигал, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с дыханием и сделать вдох, всматриваясь в это до боли знакомое лицо. Такое похожее, и в то же время так сильно отличающееся.

- Ээ… да, это я.

Девушка улыбнулась и протянула руку в перчатке:

- Меня зовут Уинри Даймонд. Я читала о Вашей работе в газетах. Это так захватывающе.

Эд едва сдержался от смеха при упоминании ее фамилии и пожал ей руку:

- Не настолько, как Вам кажется, но спасибо. А у Вас талант.

Уинри покраснела, убрала руку и замотала головой, слегка усмехнувшись:

- Что Вы. В наши дни пение не такой уж необычный талант. А вот Ваши достижения в ракетостроении точно прославят Германию в книгах. По крайней мере, так мне Ал говорит.

- Вы знаете Ала? – удивился Эд. Что ж, он предполагал нечто подобное. Это могло бы объяснить, откуда тот знал об этом месте и о том, что эта девушка сегодня будет петь здесь. Юноша сомневался, что Ал отправил его сюда, чтобы встретиться с ней, хотя…

Уинри кивнула:

- О, да! Мы хорошие друзья.

- Забавно, а он никогда не упоминал о Вас.

- Я так и думала, - хихикнула Уинри.

Эд неожиданно встал и взял свое пальто со спинки стула:

- У Вас чудесный голос, мисс Даймонд. Но, боюсь, мне пора домой. Уже поздно.

- Нам по пути. Ничего, если я прогуляюсь с Вами? – спросила Уинри, улыбнувшись.

Эд хотел было спросить, откуда она знает, но вспомнил, что они с Алом друзья. Поэтому она, конечно, знала, где они с Алом ютятся.

Он пожал плечами в ответ на ее вопрос и поправил пальто:

- Конечно.

Уинри надела пальто; двое покинули «Зверь» и направились вниз по тротуару сквозь пелену падающего снега. Эд засунул руки в карманы и взглянул на небо в поисках лунного света, пробивающегося сквозь снежные тучи.

- Ал говорит, что вы оба добились большого прогресса, - внезапно заговорила Уинри, приблизив глаза к его лицу.

- Не такого уж и большого, но кое-что есть, - согласился Эд.

- Это должно быть так увлекательно, работать с подобными механизмами.

Эд повернул голову, упершись в ее мечтательный взор:

- Женщина в механике?

Уинри в ответ одарила его презрительным взглядом:

- И Вы туда же? Лекция о том, что механика – мужское занятие… Я достаточно наслушалась от отца и не нуждаюсь в подобных рассуждениях еще и от Вас.

- Эй-эй! – перебил Эд, подняв руки в ответ на холодный тон голоса. – Я ведь ничего такого не сказал. В этом нет ничего плохого.

Уинри захлопала ресницами, выражение лица тут же смягчилось:

- Мм? Вы хотите сказать, что это не… дико?

Эд широко улыбнулся и снова засунул руки в карманы:

- Напротив, один из лучших механиков, которых я когда-либо знал, был девушкой.

- Серьезно?

Эд кивнул с печальной улыбкой на лице:

- Угу, - мысль об этом механике болью отозвалась в сердце.

Уинри заметила грустный взгляд и слегка нахмурилась:

- Она была… близка Вам?

Эд поднял глаза к небу, печальная улыбка не сходила с его лица:

- Да. Мы выросли вместе.

- Понятно. Что с ней случилось?

- Она… исчезла куда-то.

Тон его голоса ранил ее сердце, и она быстро отвела взгляд не в силах больше смотреть на горькую грусть, застилающую его глаза:

- Извините, я не хотела…

- Все нормально. Просто тяжело вспоминать о том, кого любил и потерял.

Некоторое время они шли в тишине: Уинри с поникшей головой и Эд с взором, устремленным в небеса. Не в силах больше терпеть возникшую неловкую паузу Уинри собралась с мыслями и снова взглянула на молодого человека. Заговорить она не смогла. Она просто смотрела на его лицо. Девушка отметила про себя, что он был красив. Длинные светлые локоны, обрамлявшие четко оформленное лицо, сзади были cтянуты в хвостик, покачивающийся в такт каждому шагу. Но больше всего ее притягивали его глаза. Пустые потерянные глаза, полные невыразимого одиночества. Она не могла объяснить, почему вид его наполненных печалью глаз вызывает в ней желание крепко прижимать его к себе до тех пор, пока не исчезнет эта извечная тоска.

- Ал высокого мнения о Вас, - Уинри потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что это был ее собственный голос.

Эд на секунду прикрыл веки и повернулся к ней:

- О… даже так?

Она быстро отвела взгляд. Закинув руки за спину и сомкнув их в замок, девушка подняла глаза к небу и улыбнулась ярко-накрашенными губами:

- Он говорит, что Вы гений, если дело касается ракетостроения. Он восхищается Вами.

Эд покраснел от такого комплимента и почесал макушку:

- Ерунда. Это у него талант.

- Нет. Он решает дела со спонсором. А Вы единственный, кто продвигает проект.

- Боюсь, что это не так.

Эд остановился у поворота на улицу, где располагался его дом. Внутри горел свет, а это значит, что Ал был уже дома. Юноша повернулся к Уинри:

- Где вы живете?

- Там, - ответила Уинри, указывая пальцем на соседнюю улицу. – Мне туда.

- Оу, вы живете так близко? – хмыкнул Эд, отыскав в этом долю иронии. Почему он никогда не замечал ее раньше? – Что ж, в таком случае, спокойной ночи.

Он развернулся, руки, как и прежде, в карманах и направился к двери.

- Эд?

Юноша остановился и обернулся через плечо, вопросительно взглянув на нее. Уинри непринужденно улыбалась и выглядела при этом слегка смущенной:

- Спасибо. Я ненавижу возвращаться домой ночью, - она снова взглянула на него и наткнулась на странное выражение лица.

Возникла неловкая пауза, во время которой они оба смотрели друг на друга. Уинри смутилась и начала волноваться под его пристальным немигающим взглядом. Эд, тем временем, смотрел вовсе не на нее. Он видел другую. Девчонку, одетую в черный топ и рабочие штаны, с руками упертыми в бедра и ругающую его за ненадлежащее обращение с автоброней.

- Эд? - нервно прошептала она.

Эд мигнул, и на его лице появилось выражение ужаса. Он мотнул головой и одарил Уинри робкой улыбкой:

- Я... прости… - он быстро развернулся и скрылся за дверью, больше не взглянув в ее сторону.

Уинри смотрела, как он уходит с прижатыми к сердцу руками. Что за чувство?

- Прощайте, Мистер Элрик…


	3. Черное и белое

**Глава ****3**

**Черное и белое**

Эд потянулся под белыми простынями. Можно было подумать, что он сейчас проснется, но вместо этого юноша что-то пробормотал в подушку и перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь поглубже зарыться в дышащую блаженным теплом постель и вернуться ко снам о прошлой жизни. На лестнице послышались шаги, и Эд застонал. В дверь его комнаты громко постучали:

- Эдвард, вставай! – выкрикнул громкий мужской голос.

Эд снова застонал и зарылся поглубже в подушку:

- Еще рано…

Голос стал резче:

- Во имя рождественского пирога, уже полдень! Вставай!

Когда ответа так и не последовало, дверь с шумом отворилась. В проеме показался великолепно одетый мужчина, тонкие светлые пряди упали на его янтарные глаза. Волосы мужчины были стянуты в тугой хвостик, а на лице застыл досадливый взгляд. Здесь его называли Хоэнхайм. Было ли это его настоящим именем или нет – не знал даже его собственный сын – Эдвард.

Хоэнхайм пересек комнату и остановился около Эда:

- Ну в самом деле…

Он взял одеяло и насильно стянул его со спящего юноши, за что немедленно получил подушкой по лицу. Хоэнхайм вздохнул, когда подушка бессильно упала на пол.

- Пришло время осмотреть твои руку и ногу. Уже два месяца прошло с моей последней проверки.

Эд что-то проворчал и неохотно сел на постели, откинув одеяло на край. Он кинул на отца недовольный взгляд из-под спутанных соломенных волос, лежащих на голове в абсолютном беспорядке. Солнечные лучи, пробившиеся сквозь запыленное стекло, упали на кровать и отразились от металлической руки.

- Это так необходимо? – проворчал Эд.

- Ты же не можешь спать весь день. Сейчас же вставай. Чем быстрее мы закончим, тем быстрее ты отправишься в ангар. Ал уже там.

С этими словами Хоэнхайм развернулся и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Бормоча что-то под нос, Эд встал и хорошенько потянулся, прекрасно сформированные мускулы стали еще более заметны, чем при обычных движениях. Даже после двух лет размеренного образа жизни, когда тебе не нужно каждые двенадцать минут бороться за жизнь, Эд оставался в прекрасной форме. В конце концов, после его возвращения хорошая физическая форма может еще пригодиться. Юноша опустил руки вниз и слегка нахмурился. Нет, все дело в привычке. Привычке тренироваться и с каждым днем становиться сильнее. По крайней мере, стремиться к этому. Он повернулся и направился к лестнице. Во время осмотра автоброни из одежды должны быть только трусы. Эд чувствовал себя неуютно, когда его искусственные конечности были так заметны. В прошлом это не имело значения, но сейчас дело обстояло иначе. Технологии подобной автоброне здесь не существовало. А это означало, что он был вынужден постоянно скрывать конечности под длинными рукавами и штанами. Возможно, именно поэтому Эду так нравилась зима. Он мог носить подобную одежду без удивленных взглядов, какие обычно сопровождали его летом и весной.

- Покончим с этим побыстрее, старик.

Хоэнхайм сел на стул рядом с рабочим столом, метнув в Эда плоский взгляд:

- Ты единственный тут дрыхнешь. Я не собираюсь опаздывать на работу, как это делаешь ты, только потому, что вздумал поспать подольше.

- Я поздно вернулся, - раздраженно ответил Эд, отвернувшись от Хоэнхайма, когда тот начал раскручивать одну из деталей его руки.

- Ты ведь не пользуешься маслом, которое я тебе давал? – вздохнул Хоэнхайм, очевидно заметив что-то в руке, позволившее прийти к такому заключению.

Эд пожал плечом:

- У меня нет времени на это.

Хоэнхайм снова вздохнул:

- Эд, почему ты не ценишь то, что имеешь? Ты счастливчик, у которого в этом мире есть автоброня. Я сам удивился, когда впервые собрал ее. Полагаю, это единственный плюс, который я получил от выпивки с Пинако… и слушая ее болтовню об автоброне. Я, конечно, понимаю, что эта штука не так хороша, как у Уинри, но тебе все-таки стоит больше заботиться о ней. Сомневаюсь, что тебе снова захочется иметь деревянные конечности.

Эд съежился, когда Хоэнхайм прикоснулся к соединениям с нервами в руке и отвел взгляд. Имя…

- Как думаешь, возможно, чтобы кто-то вернулся в наш мир, который уже имеет другую версию этого человека там?

- Хм? Думаю, возможно,- ответил Хоэнхайм, увлеченный работой. – Если тот уже умер.

Эд нахмурился от подобной мысли, не поднимая глаз с пола:

- Понятно.

Значит, его другое Я мертво. Юноша быстро отбросил такие мысли. Он пытался не вспоминать о том происшествии. Повисла тишина, во время которой Хоэнхайм закончил приводить в порядок руку и приступил к осмотру ноги. Наконец, он завершил проверку и встал, вытерев со лба пот:

- Все готово.

Эд встал, проверил, как сгибаются пальцы на руке, и тут же направился к лестнице.

- Эд?

Юноша остановился и оглянулся. Лицо Хоэнхайма было смертельно серьезным:

- Не приглядывайся к ним, Эд. Тебе может не понравиться, кем они оказались в этом мире. Ты ведь знаешь, что нельзя все разделить только на белое и черное.

Эд не позволил ни одной эмоции отразиться на лице. Он просто повернулся и продолжил свой путь наверх из подвального помещения. Некоторое время спустя юноша вышел из дома, запихнув руки в карманы теплого пальто.

Сказать, что Эд повзрослел, было бы и истиной, и ложью. Конечно, он уже был не тем шабутным пятнадцатилетним подростком, но все же до сих пор оставался Эдом и мог взорваться в любой момент, ведь так просто от этого не избавишься. Кроме того, он немного подрос. Хоть его рост и не достиг среднего роста семнадцатилетнего подроста, но и это было хорошо. Даже сейчас, эта тема оставалась для него щекотливой. Он не кричал и не бил по голове, просто скривлялся от гнева и кидал такой ненавистный взгляд, по которому сразу можно было понять отношение Эда к говорившему. Однажды Ал выяснил, что продолжительное подшучивание над ростом Эда приводит к ушибу головы.

Эд брел по тротуару, недавно расчищенному лопатой от снега. Он был настолько погружен в мысли, что заметил ее только, когда девушка ухватила его за воротник:

- Вас-то я и хотела увидеть.

Эд оторопел и развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Уинри. Она улыбнулась, зеленые глаза засверкали искорками.

- Ээ… Чем обязан? – поинтересовался Эд.

Она рассмеялась:

- Вы ведь в ангар идете?

- Угу.

- Тогда… - она сцепила руки под подбородком и взглянула на него абсолютно щенячьими глазками, делать которые умела мастерски. – Можно мне с Вами? Пожаааааааааааалуйста!

Эд молча уставился на девушку, чувствуя, как лицо заливается румянцем. Внезапно, он отвел взгляд, пытаясь сделать выражение лица строгим. И, конечно, устремил взор в небеса и никуда больше:

- Странно, что Вы просите меня. Почему бы Вам не спросить у Ала? Он ведь Ваш друг?

Уинри прикрыла глаза и смущенно рассмеялась, потирая затылок:

- Ну, гхм… Он не хочет, чтобы я там околачивалась. Думает, что я поломаю чего-нибудь.

- Ясно, тогда – нет.

- Эй! Подождите! – она поспешила за Эдом, когда тот снова продолжил путь по тротуару. – Возьмите, пожалуйста!

- Если Ал сказал, нет, значит – нет. Я не могу идти против его решений.

- Конечно, можете! – быстро вставила Уинри.

Эд запнулся:

- Ну, могу, конечно, но…

- Это значит – да?

- Ээ? Подождите, нет! – Эд остановился, окинув ее недовольным взглядом. – Я не могу, потому что согласен с ним.

Лицо Уинри исказилось, и она отвела взгляд. Девушка выглядела так, словно сейчас начнет кричать или расплачется. Точнее Эд определить не смог.

- Я думала, Вы отличаетесь… пол не важен, - проговорила она мягко.

Эд глупо захлопал глазами, пока не сообразил, что он только что сказал. Он поднял руки и неистово ими замахал:

- Нет! Я не это имел в виду! – затараторил он, потом вздохнул, запустив руки в волосы по обыкновению стянутые в хвостик. – Около такой махины пораниться можно. Взорвется чего-нибудь без предупреждения. Мы же тестируем прототип, понимаете? Всякое может произойти.

Уинри сцепила руки за спиной, взглянула на юношу и улыбнулась:

- Ну возьмите! Я же не тупая, и все понимаю. Вы же с Алом уверены в этой штуке, значит все в порядке. Тогда и я могу там побывать.

Эд долго смотрел на нее:

- …Ладно. - Иисусе, это же Уинри, а он никогда не мог ей отказать.

Девушка радостно взвизгнула и прижалась к Эду:

- Спасибо! Спасибо!

Эд поймал ее до того, как она чуть было не сбила его с ног:

- Эй! Н-не стоит благодарности…

Они вдвоем двигались к ангару, Уинри без умолку болтала обо всем, что знала. А знала она многое. Эд, действительно, был восхищен. Женщинам в этом мире не уделяют должного внимания. Ими пользуются, чтобы жениться в восемнадцать, завести детей и вырастить их. Откуда у Уинри такие обширные познания, юноша мог только догадываться. Возможно, что-то она подчерпнула из книг. Или Ал рассказывал ей о некоторых вещах. Во всяком случае, Эд был уверен, что сам Ал от этого счастлив не был.

Ал, конечно, удивился, когда вышел из ангара навстречу Эду. Он несколько раз закрывал и открывал глаза, пока его партнер приближался к ангару в сопровождении оживленной Уинри. Наконец, они подошли, и Уинри замолчала, а Эд заговорил:

- Она набросилась на меня и угрожала пистолетом, - засмеялся он.

- Вовсе нет!

Ал тоже рассмеялся:

- Она это может.

- Ал! – крикнула Уинри, кинув недовольный взгляд на молодых людей.

Юноши обменялись нервными взглядами, и Ал нахмурился:

- Уинри, я же говорил тебе, что здесь находиться опасно, - вздохнул он.

- Он сказал, что мне можно прийти,- запротестовала Уинри, надувшись, и указала на Эда.

- Трудно отказать, находясь на мушке.

Уинри отмахнулась и замотала головой:

- Прекрати так говорить!

Эд почесал макушку с широкой улыбкой на лице:

- Ладно, ладно. Это был нож.

После этих слов он быстро обошел ее сзади и исчез в ангаре, хихикнув в ответ на крик Уинри немедленно вернуться. Хоть цвет глаз другой, да и волосы немного темнее, но это по-прежнему та же самая Уинри. А он полагал, что личностные качества все же будут отличаться. Затем юноша подумал о той же ситуации, возникшей с Алом: ведь тот был точь-в-точь, как и его брат, оставшийся дома.

Спустя некоторое время Ал вошел в ангар с радостной Уинри, следующей за ним. Юноша выглядел побежденным. Эд засмеялся, глядя на лицо Ала, когда тот кинул пальто на стул, хотя, стоит заметить, что в ангаре было ничуть не теплее, чем на улице.

- Извини, - искренне сказал Эд.

Ал улыбнулся и кивнул, наблюдая, как Уинри скрепляет незаконченные части механизма на его рабочем столе:

- Не беспокойся. Она убедительна. Даже без пистолета.

- Это не будет работать, - неожиданно выкрикнула Уинри из-за стола.

Оба молодых человека уставились на нее. Уинри возвращалась к ним с одной рукой на бедре, в другой же она сжимала четыре детали, которые только что вытащила из махины.

- Вы соединили неправильно, - выдохнула она.

- Аа! Уинри, ты это разобрала? – закричал Ал, спеша к ней.

- Конечно, они же неправильно соединены.

- Откуда тебе знать! Это же части ракеты, а не машины! Это совершенно разные вещи! – воскликнул Ал, отобрав детали и изучая, откуда они.

Уинри отвернулась от молодого человека и только сейчас заметила, что Эда здесь уже не было. Она оглянулась и увидела его сидящим за столом и тихо занятым своей частью работы. Девушка наблюдала за ним с легкой улыбкой на лице. Она никак не могла понять, чем же этот человек так привлекает ее. Может, это было желание избавить его от печали в глазах. А может ощущение, что они уже встречались когда-то. Какова бы ни была причина, она не могла игнорировать это. Уинри пересекла огромное пространство, разделявшее их, каблуки громко цокали по бетонному полу.

Девушка остановилась у стола Эда, руки сцеплены за спиной. Ее взгляд перекинулся с работы на его лицо. Там не оказалось ни малейшего намека на сосредоточенность. Его взгляд казался отстраненным больше, чем обычно, и выглядел юноша так, будто работает без единой мысли. Она снова перевела взгляд на работу, которую проделывали руки в перчатках. Он затянул винт, соединив детали, и принялся за следующий. Неожиданно девушка наклонилась и положила пальцы на деталь. Эд часто заморгал, так внезапно вырванный из своих дум, и удивленно взглянул на нее. Девушка ответила ему лучшей из своих улыбок:

- Что это за часть? – поинтересовалась она.

Эд снова моргнул, после чего взглянул на деталь, на которую она указывала:

- Вот эта? Ее Ал сконструировал. Он говорит, это придаст достаточное ускорение для взлета.

- Уау, а вы двое, действительно, гении,- засмеялась Уинри, убрав руку. – Вы… научите меня?

Взгляд Эда вернулся к ее лицу:

- Мм?

Уинри помрачнела и опустила глаза к полу, слегка склонив голову:

- Я хочу знать больше. Те знания, которые у меня есть, я получила из книг в отцовской библиотеке. Но дальнейшее чтение на подобные темы больше не приносит результатов. Мне нужно поэкспериментировать, понимаете? Поэтому… Вы будете учить меня?

Она смотрела на него с надеждой. Эд уже смеялся. Юноша попытался было скрыть веселую улыбку, но не сдержался, и все эмоции тут же отразились на лице. Он бы никогда не подумал, что доживет до того дня, когда Уинри попросит _его_ научить ее механике. Между тем, Уинри удивленно прищурилась:

- Что за глупое выражение лица? Вы думаете, я не способна сделать это? – спросила она раздраженно.

- Нет, это вовсе не так… Просто… ирония, и ничего больше.

- Ирония? – переспросила Уинри, расстроенная его ответом. – А что так?

Юноша вернулся к работе, взяв гаечный ключ и заканчивая затягивать винт:

- Никогда не думал,- ответил он мягко, - что буду учить Вас.

Глаза Уинри заискрились:

- Правда!

- Будьте уверены. Встречаться будем ежедневно на углу улицы в полдень.

- Будем приходить сюда, и Вы будете обучать меня?

- Угу.

Девушка сцепила руки на груди в молитвенном жесте, ее лицо сияло:

- Спасибо! Спасибо большое, мистер Элрик!

Эд совладал с собой и, усмехнувшись, взглянул на нее:

- Эдварда вполне достаточно. Не стоит столько формальностей.

Уинри смутилась и кивнула, не в силах сдержать улыбки:

- Спасибо, еще раз, Эдвард!

- Думаю, теперь тебе стоит убедить Ала.

Уинри снова кивнула, развернулась вокруг себя и поспешила в направлении занятого над своим столом Ала, звонко постукивая каблучками. Эд еще несколько мгновений наблюдал за удаляющейся спиной, а потом, слегка усмехнувшись, продолжил свое занятие.

В самом деле, ирония.


	4. Обман и зависть

**Глава 4**

**Обман и зависть**

В Мюнхене наступало Рождество. Вопреки обильному снегу, не прекращающему падать из низко нависающих туч, город выглядел более чем оживленно. Дворники еле справлялись с очисткой тротуаров, уменьшившийся поток машин двигался по скользким улицам.

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Эдвард согласился обучать Уинри механике. Она схватывала все буквально на лету, чем отнюдь не удивляла Эдварда. Более того, она даже превосходила его в таких простых вещах, как устройство машин или, например, печатных станков (простых по отношению к устройству ракеты). Все чаще у Эда возникало ощущение, что девушка хочет вызвать у него хоть какую-то реакцию на ее возросшие навыки и знания. Она специально демонстрировала свои достижения, прекрасно справляясь со всеми заданиями, после чего с невинным видом спрашивала – хорошо ли у нее получилось. Юноша не до конца был уверен, чего же она добивается. Он, конечно, хвалил ее и говорил, что работа сделана прекрасно, но это почему-то не радовало ее, как предполагалось. Он подозревал, что все связано с его «невезеньем» в понимании женщин. Да и возможностей попрактиковаться в этом деле у него как-то не было. Тем не менее, Эд никак не мог отделаться от ощущения легкой формы флирта. А может он просто слишком много читал об этом. Или просто хотел, чтоб так все и оказалось.

Какова бы ни была причина, юноша часто не мог сдержать смеха. Здешняя Уинри была настолько открытой, что это пугало. Эд не мог до конца разобраться: льстит ли ему или нервирует то, что она приходит к нему. И конечно, он не хотел даже слушать мнения Ала по этому поводу. Порой, у него возникало желание бросить своего партнера с их незавершенной ракетой и попытаться самому запустить ее, неважно, закончена она или нет.

Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Юноша стоял у своего рабочего стола, наблюдая за работающей над чем-то Уинри. У нее возникли проблемы при исследовании принципа работы третий ступени двигателя. Волосы девушки были стянуты в хвостик, а одета она была в мужскую одежду, которая мешковато сидела на ее стройной фигурке. Мужская одежда, фактически, принадлежала Эдварду. («Где, черт возьми, ты это достала?» «Я ее одолжила, надеялась, ты не заметишь.» «Одолжила? Без моего ведома? Стоп… Ты была в моей комнате?!»)

Позже юноша сообразил, что Уинри знала об их запасном ключе (спрятанном под ковриком у входной двери), а проникнуть в комнату Эда труда не составляло, нужно было просто толкнуть дверь. Поначалу Эд запаниковал при мысли о ее присутствии в комнате. Он расстроился, что она могла увидеть вещи, которые он бы хотел скрыть от нее. Но успокоился, поняв, что девушка не сильно-то и присматривалась. А, кроме того, она должна была натолкнуться на его нижнее белье прежде, чем добыть эту одежду. А это было немногим лучше.

- Ой-ой! – вскрикнула Уинри, и Эд быстро взглянул на нее, вырванный из своих дум.

- Что не так? – спросил он, заметив, как она прижимает ладонь в перчатке к груди и потирает ее второй рукой.

- Я обожглась, - простонала она.

- Нечего было прикасаться к деталям, - усмехнулся Эд.

Уинри посмотрела на него:

- Я же не нарочно!

Эдвард хмыкнул в ответ и взял ее руку за запястье:

- Дай посмотрю. Такие перчатки слишком тонкие, чтобы защитить.

- Все нор… нормально, - быстро ответила Уинри, чувствуя, как начинает гореть ее лицо.

- Возможно, но я не доверяю таким дешевым вещам. Надо было тебе свои отдать, - вздохнул Эд, мысленно проклиная себя, что только сейчас до этого додумался.

Молодой человек бережно стянул перчатку с руки девушки и осмотрел каждый дюйм тонкой кожи в поисках следов ожогов. Уинри еще больше покраснела, когда ощутила, как пальцы нежно поглаживают ее ладонь. Вскоре она поняла, что не может больше терпеть и быстро отдернула руку. Эд удивленно вздрогнул от столь резкого движения.

- Все нормально, - снова пробормотала девушка, уставившись в пол. – Действительно.

Эд вдруг сообразил, что, возможно, ей стало неловко. Он почесал затылок с застенчивой улыбкой:

-Д-да… Прости.

Уинри кивнула темно-русой головой, и на ее губах появилась милая улыбка. Ее щеки все еще горели, когда она посмотрела на юношу, бездумно потирая руку, к которой он только что прикасался – второй:

- Ты всегда… носишь перчатки? – спросила она после недолгой паузы.

Эд удивился неожиданному вопросу:

- Мм?

- Ну… ты всегда в них. Понятно, что ты одеваешь их во время работы и на улице, когда холодно… но и в других местах ты их не снимаешь.

- На это… есть личные причины.

Уинри выглядела удивленной, она никак не ожидала подобного ответа:

- Ой, прости, я имела в виду…

Эд поднял руку вверх, и она замолчала. Юноша улыбнулся:

- Забудь.

- Эд!

Эд оглянулся на звук своего имени и увидел спешащего к ним Ала, выглядел молодой человек явно чем-то огорченным. Он остановился напротив стола Эда и только сейчас заметил Уинри.

- Что-то не так? – спросил Эд.

- Уведи ее отсюда! – зашипел Ал, жестом указывая в сторону Уинри.

- Что? Почему?

- Ну, из-за него.

- Я выбрал неудачное время, джентльмены?

Эд резко развернулся на звук незнакомого голоса. Он взглянул за быстро отодвинувшегося с линии обзора Ала, и его взор упал на прекрасно сложенную фигуру высокого человека. Незнакомец носил дорогую одежду, а высокая шляпа скрывала его темные волосы. Карие глаза перекинулись с двух юношей на все еще сидящую за столом Уинри. Он улыбнулся ей так, что Эд тут же возненавидел его. Девушка вскочила на ноги, стул со звонким стуком упал на пол. Ее зеленые глаза были полны ужаса.

Человек сдвинул шляпу и отвел от Уинри взгляд:

- Мне ужасно жаль, но меня послали отыскать мисс Даймонд. Я, конечно, думал, что ее друг Ал, возможно, знает, где она пропадает, но не мог даже представить, что она окажется именно здесь.

Незнакомец оперся руками о деревянную трость, на набалдашнике которой сияли алмазы. На толстых пальцах сверкнули золотые кольца и драгоценные камни. Он с улыбкой повернулся к Эду. Золотоглазый юноша тут же узнал этот взгляд, вздох застрял в горле, и он ничего не смог выдавить из себя. Улыбка и взгляд были знакомы до боли. От этого по спине побежали мурашки, а кровь в жилах начала закипать. Ужасная мысль проскользнула в мозгу, но юноша предпочел не думать об этом в данный момент.

- Нам жаль, мистер Конте, - неожиданно заговорил Ал, сделав небольшой шаг вперед. – Если бы мы знали, что вы приглядываете за ней, то сразу же отправили ее домой.

Мужчина улыбнулся:

- Я знаю, Альфонс. Я тебя не виню. Уинри, пора уходить.

Темные глаза впились в Уинри, спрятавшуюся за Эдом. Она так сильно вцепилась в его руку, что та начинала цепенеть, что ясно говорило: девушка никуда не хочет идти с этим человеком. Эд инстинктивно защищая ее, еще больше прикрыл девушку спиной. Его взгляд сосредоточился на мужском лице:

- Извините, она… нужна здесь, - медленно проговорил он, игнорируя панику на лице Ала.

Мужчина продолжал улыбаться:

- Ах, кто бы мог подумать, что у меня появится шанс встретить Вас… Эдвард Элрик, не так ли? Джек Конте. Рад познакомиться.

Мужчина в дружественном жесте протянул руку, но Эд и не думал пожимать ее. Его лицо стало каменным, а глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от лица Джека. Джек приподнял бровь и медленно опустил руку на набалдашник трости:

- Мда… что ж, и зачем здесь понадобилась эта надоедливая девчонка? Чем она может быть полезна, и какой вам прок от ее помощи?

Эд скрестил руки на груди и отвел взгляд на что-то, расположенное на рабочем столе за его спиной:

- Услуги женщины для мужчин.

Ал закашлялся от подобной формулировки мысли. Будь Уинри внимательнее, она бы поняла, к чему эти слова относятся, но вместо этого девушка крепче сжала руку молодого человека, на этот раз от ярости. Эд поморщился, но оборачиваться не стал.

Джек сначала сощурился, потом на его лице появилась ухмылка:

- Да, конечно. Приятно видеть, что хоть кому-то она полезна. В этот раз она ведет себя как женщина. Доставьте ее домой, когда закончите. Доброго дня.

С этими словами он приподнял шляпу перед Эдом, затем перед Алом и покинул ангар. Повисла долгая пауза, трое молодых людей смотрели вслед уходящему человеку.

Как только дверь со стуком захлопнулась, довольно тяжелый и внушительный предмет соприкоснулся с головой Эда. Юноша громко выругался и взмахнул руками к месту неожиданно возникшей пульсирующей боли. На лице Ала появилась усмешка, когда он развернулся к Эду.

- Какого черта ты это сделала?! – закричал Эд, повернувшись к Уинри.

Она стояла, сотрясаясь от ярости и сжимая гаечный ключ настолько крепко, что побелели даже костяшки пальцев.

- Ты… ты… Как ты посмел сказать такое?

- Мм, - последовал неуверенный ответ Эда до того, как гаечный ключ вновь завис над его головой. Юношу спас лишь шаг в сторону, инструмент обрушился на стоящую на рабочем столе лампу.

- Уинри! – снова закричал Эд. – Какого черта?!

- Как ты посмел это сказать! Сказать, что я… я как проститутка! – заорала Уинри, надвигаясь на юношу в полной решимости пустить в ход кулаки вместо гаечного ключа.

- Что?! Я этого не говорил! – выкрикнул Эд, недоверчиво уставившись на девушку.

- Не такими словами, но ты имел это в виду! Ты ублюдок!

Она занесла кулак для удара, но Эд оказался быстрее. Он поймал ее запястье и дернул на себя. Девушка покраснела от неожиданной близости, в которой оказались их лица.

- Согласен, слова были подобраны не очень хорошо, но… я совсем не это имел в виду! – снова закричал он. Юноша воспользовался другой рукой, чтобы указать на стол, а точнее – чашку чая, стоящую на столе.

Уинри немного успокоилась и непонимающе заморгала:

- Но… Это же Ал принес нам…

- На самом деле – да, но ведь тот парень этого не знал! – буркнул Эд, выпустив ее запястье. – Я пытался сказать, что ты обслуживаешь нас. Хозяйственные дела, понимаешь? Вот для чего годятся женщины, принимая здешние социальные стандарты, верно? А он казался мужчиной, который этим стандартам следует.

Уинри открыла было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь, но не произнесла ни слова. Вот это да, она просто неправильно все поняла… Девушка опустила глаза, но шанс извиниться упустила. Ал громко кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание Эда к себе:

- И все же не стоило так обращаться с этим парнем, Эд, - произнес он.

- Почему? Мне этот ублюдок не нравится, - проворчал Эд со скрещенными на груди руками, до сих пор злясь за незаслуженный удар по голове.

- Я его тоже ненавижу, но «этот ублюдок» один из спонсоров нашего проекта.

- Что?!

- И мой отчим, к тому же, - проговорила Уинри потеплевшим голосом.

Глаза Эда расширились, и он недоверчиво перевел взгляд с одного на другого:

- И… когда вы собирались рассказать мне об этом?

- Если честно, то никогда. Я не счел нужным, что тебе стоит это знать, - признался Ал, потирая шею. – Я же единственный занимаюсь финансовой частью и всеми делами, которые касаются денег.

- Но меня стоило поставить в известность, - проворчал Эд, и перевел взгляд на Уинри. – И он твой отчим?

Уинри только кивнула. Эд тяжело вздохнул, и пригладил рукой длинные пряди. Возникла долгая пауза, во время которой трое молодых людей стояли погруженные в собственные мысли.

- Извини, Эд, - вздохнул Ал, прервав затянувшееся молчание.

В ответ юноша кивнул, и на его лице появилась улыбка:

- Забудь. Все в порядке.

Ал облегченно вздохнул и улыбнулся в ответ, а затем вдруг щелкнул пальцами:

- Ой, я не принес вам ланч. Извините, я мигом.

Дверь с громким стуком закрылась, и Эд с Уинри остались наедине. Юноша прервал неуклюжее молчание:

- Ну… в любом случае пора вернуться к этой части, да? – произнес он, кинув взгляд на стол и почесывая голову.

Уинри взглянула на молодого человека с печальным выражением на лице, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за опрометчивого поступка. Но Эд не видел ее выражения, потому что уже развернулся к ней спиной. Он начал собирать разбитые осколки лампы, разбросанные по столу. Внезапно две руки накрыли его ладони, и что-то мягкое и теплое прижалось к его спине. Он застыл, когда вдруг почувствовал нежный поцелуй на шее. Щеки запылали, и он стиснул зубы, чтобы унять возникшее от невинной ласки возбуждение. Или она не была такой уж невинной…

- Извини, - неожиданно прошептала девушка ему на ухо.

Не в силах взять ситуацию под контроль, юноша попытался утихомирить возбуждение и как только подумал, что должен оттолкнуть ее, девушка отступила назад. Молодой человек облегченно вздохнул, только сейчас осознав, что сдерживал до этого дыхание, и медленно оглянулся, устремив на Уинри изумленный взгляд. Его лицо пылало. Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?

Юноша смотрел на Уинри, которая стояла с руками, спрятанными за спиной и милой улыбкой на лице, ее щеки тоже румянились:

- Поцелуи снимают боль, - застенчиво пролепетала она с опущенными на пол глазами.

Эд мог только молча смотреть. Неужели она думала, что он не сообразит, удар пришелся по голове, а поцеловала она его в шею? Ощущение неописуемо захватывающее, но…

- Т-точно, - заикаясь проговорил он. – К чертям извинения…

- Но оно принято, да? – спросила Уинри, с озорством взглянув на молодого человека.

Эд неуверенно передернул плечами и быстро повернулся к столу:

- Конечно. А сейчас иди сюда, ты еще с этим не закончила.

Ну вот, он оттолкнул ее. Юноша понимал, что его голос звучит холодно, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не смог бы любить ее. Он ее не любил. Он любил Уинри. Его Уинри дома, которая (он надеялся) все еще ждет его. И Уинри, к которой (он опять-таки надеялся) он когда-нибудь вернется.

Джек Конте зевнул от скуки, взгляд темных глаз остановился на мужчине, лежащим на земле аллеи. Кровь хлестала из свежей ножевой раны в груди.

- Жаль, но мне нужно разнюхать кое-чего. Твоя жизнь по сравнению с моей целью ничтожна, - произнес он над начинающим остывать трупом.

Он подбросил нож, и неожиданно Джека Конте больше не стало. Вместо него возник двойник мужчины, лежащего перед ним. Двойник склонился над трупом и вытащил из кармана его пиджака табличку с именем. Он скучающим взглядом прочел ее:

- У тебя такое скучное имя. Но оно приведет меня в нужное место. Спасибо, тебе за это, – ухмылка скользнула на его лице, когда он прикреплял табличку к своей рубашке. - Ты не сможешь помешать мне на этот раз, Хоэнхайм. Как и твой сын.


	5. Чистый снег

**Глава 5**

**Чистый снег**

Ал тяжело вздохнул и потер глаза. Надо же, а он и не заметил, что уже так поздно, пока не посмотрел за окно. Юноша отклонился на спинку стула и запрокинул за нее руки, разглядывая беспорядок на столе. Мимолетно, он удивился, куда же исчезли его соседи по комнатам. Хоэнхайм давно с кем-то ушел и с тех пор не возвращался. Но куда мог запропаститься Эд? Ал скосил голубые глаза в сторону лестничного прохода. Коридор был погружен в темноту, хотя это еще совсем ничего не значило. Эд часто сидел в комнате без света. Ала это немного раздражало, так как было невозможно понять – спит человек или нет. Конечно, можно было постучать, но беспокоить Эда он не любил. Парень всегда казался погруженным то ли в работу, то ли в свои мысли.

Стук в дверь вывел Ала из задумчивости, и он с удивлением посмотрел в сторону двери:

«Кого это принесло так поздно?» - удивился он и встал, потянувшись от души перед тем, как направиться открывать.

При виде человека стоявшего за дверью, юноша улыбнулся:

- Уинри!

Девушка приветливо улыбнулась в ответ, плотнее запахнув на дрожащем теле пальто. Она была одета в нарядное платье с красиво уложенными волосами и макияжем на лице. Ее прелестное черное шелковое платье держалось на тонких бретельках, в ушах сверкали серьги, длинные черные перчатки достигали локтей. Снова пошел снег, несколько снежинок упали ей на голову и плечи.

- Привет, Ал! Прости, что беспокою так поздно.

- Ничего, - юноша кивнул и отошел в сторону, придерживая дверь, чтобы пропустить ее внутрь. – Только что с выступления, да?

Девушка кивнула с улыбкой на лице и вошла в дышащий блаженным теплом дом:

- Да. По-видимому, хозяину таверны нравится устраивать для меня выступления и не сообщать о них до последней минуты.

Она огляделась вокруг, улыбнувшись при виде удивительно простой обстановки, царившей в доме. Затем повернулась к запирающему дверь Алу:

- У меня есть хорошие новости для тебя, - весело сообщила она.

- О, правда?

- Мой отчим больше не спонсирует ваши исследования.

Ал чуть не упал:

- Постой-ка, и это _хорошая_ новость?

- Ты не дал мне закончить, - засмеялась Уинри, кивая головой. – Мой отчим больше не может спонсировать ваши исследования, но ваша работа настолько популярна, что нашлось несколько человек, желающих занять его место. И… это хорошая новость, потому что я знаю, как ты недолюбливаешь отчима.

Ал нахмурился:

- Я его недолюбливаю из-за того, как он обращается с тобой, Уинри.

Уинри быстро отвела взгляд, опустив изумрудные глаза в пол:

- Все в порядке, - спешно проговорила она. – Он никогда не прикасался ко мне.

- Есть множество других способов причинить боль, - мрачно парировал Ал. Одна мысль об этом человеке заставляла его сотрясаться от злости.

Некоторое время они стояли, не произнося ни слова, Уинри не выдержала первой и подняла взгляд от пола, на ее лице застыла натянутая улыбка:

- Эд здесь? – бодрым голосом спросила она.

- Думаю, в своей комнате, - усмехнулся Ал, сделав рукой неопределенный жест в сторону лестницы. – Удачи в попытке вытащить его оттуда.

Уинри с задумчивостью смотрела на второй этаж, пока ее внимание вновь не переключилось на Ала, который тем временем уже пересек комнату и снова уселся на стул. Она подошла и потрепала его по плечу:

- Не заработайся до смерти.

- Опоздала с советом, - ответил Ал, хмыкнув.

Юноша наблюдал, как девушка поднялась по ступеням и исчезла на втором этаже, затем тряхнул головой и вновь приступил к работе.

Тем временем Уинри в нерешительности остановилась на последней ступеньке, одной рукой держась за перила, другую же она прижала к груди. Девушка стояла неподвижно некоторое время, пока ее глаза окончательно не привыкли к сумраку, затем она двинулась по коридору. Туфли мягко ступали по тонкому ковру, покрывающему пол. Ее внимание привлек маленький столик у стены, и она остановилась. На столике стояла свеча, а рядом лежали спички. Девушка так и не смогла отыскать выключатель, поэтому пришла к выводу, что может воспользоваться свечой. Она зажгла ее и, взяв в руку, направилась к двери Эда. Дверь, конечно, оказалась закрыта. Девушка постучала свободной рукой:

- Эд? Это я, Уинри. Ты там?

Ответа не последовало, поэтому она постучала настойчивее и снова позвала его. Никто не отзывался. Девушка не была уверена: расстроена ли она этим фактом. В конце концов, возможно, он спит. Или Ал ошибся, и его вообще нет в комнате. Она повернула ручку двери и с удивлением обнаружила, что та не заперта на ключ. Уинри распахнула дверь и шагнула в темноту:

- Эдвард, я вхожу…

Поток морозного воздуха тут же овеял ее лицо. Девушка вздрогнула, и пламя свечи замерцало от ее резкого движения. Через мгновение она обнаружила причину столь низкой температуры в комнате. Сквозь колышущиеся от порывов ветра занавески через широко открытое окно в комнату залетали снежинки, которые тут же таяли, едва соприкоснувшись с полом. Света от свечи оказалось достаточно, чтобы Уинри с уверенностью могла сказать, что Эда здесь нет.

Девушка прошла в комнату и поставила свечу на столик у левой стены так, чтобы не задеть разбросанную кипу бумаг. Затем она двинулась к окну и высунулась из него настолько, насколько это было возможно. Ее взгляд начал бесцельно блуждать по пустынным улицам, укутанным толстым снежным покрывалом. Внезапно в шею врезался обжигающе холодный снежок и, тут же начав таять, скатился по открытой спине вниз. Девушка испуганно вскрикнула и недоумевающе посмотрела наверх.

Знакомая фигура с золотистыми глазами и соломенными волосами, стянутыми в хвостик, приветливо махнула ей рукой, озорно усмехнувшись. Юноша сидел на наполовину расчищенной от снега крыше.

- Эдвард! – воскликнула девушка, укоризненно посмотрев на него.

Эд снова усмехнулся, опустил руки на колени и наклонился, оперевшись на них:

- Снова пришла за моей одеждой?

- Вообще-то, нет, - фыркнула она, до сих пор ощущая холодок от снежка, который он так метко запустил.

- Ну, ты чего? Не злись. Ты же ко мне пришла, верно? Я должен был как-то привлечь внимание.

- Просто позвать меня по имени было бы вполне достаточно.

- Как неоригинально, - ехидным голосом произнес Эд.

Уинри со вздохом закатила глаза, а потом начала оглядываться вокруг. Здание опоясывал узкий бетонный карниз, разделявший строение на верхний и нижний этаж. Большая часть выступа была покрыта снегом, на котором четко отпечатались следы подошв. Открыв окно пошире, она начала карабкаться на карниз, что для девушки в обтягивающем платье было не такой уж простой задачей.

Тем временем, Эд положил подбородок на руки и, откровенно забавляясь, наблюдал за действиями девушки. После нескольких минут безуспешных попыток, она, наконец, забралась на карниз лицом к дому и плотно прижалась к стене.

- Платье не порви, - крикнул Эд, честно пытаясь (но безуспешно), сдержать вырывающийся наружу смех.

Уинри с яростным блеском в глазах посмотрела наверх:

- Замолчи.

- Помощь нужна?

- Нет.

С нахмуренным от напряжения лицом девушка начала осторожно продвигаться вдоль карниза. Под неуместными в данной ситуации каблуками чувствовалась скользкая поверхность выступа. Вопреки всем помехам, она все-таки справилась, нащупав через некоторое время прибитую к стене доску. Судя по тому, как доска была приколочена, девушка пришла к выводу, что это работа Эда. Сделав глубокий вздох, она осторожно взялась за холодный и наполовину обледеневший кусок дерева. Медленно девушка оперлась на него сначала одной, потом второй ногой, а затем забралась на доску с такой прытью, словно позади нее была погоня.

Эд расхохотался, когда она появилась на крыше, стоя на четвереньках. Девушка взглянула на него сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы, медленно подползла к месту, где он сидел, и только тогда облегченно вздохнула.

- Неплохо, - рассмеялся юноша.

Уинри снова взглянула на него, после чего села рядом, притянув коленки к груди и обхватив их руками.

- Я предлагал помощь.

В ответ на это Уинри только хмыкнула. Эд мотнул головой. Ну вот, теперь она злится на него? Воистину, он никогда не понимал женщин. Юноша поднял лицо к небу и начал наблюдать за падающими сверху снежинками. Сквозь маленькое окошко в облаках на секунду показался клочок ночного неба, усыпанного звездами.

После долгого молчания Уинри неожиданно заговорила. Так неожиданно, что даже сама удивилась:

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Мне тут нравится. Размышлять и смотреть на небо, - ответил молодой человек, ни на секунду не отрываясь от созерцания небес.

Не поворачивая головы, Уинри скосила взгляд в его сторону. Поделать с собой она ничего не смогла и стала просто неотрывно наблюдать за юношей. Такое привлекательное лицо, даже несмотря на эти вечно наполненные печалью глаза. Внезапно он повернулся к ней, и она, почувствовав на лице румянец, быстро отвела взгляд.

- Ну, так что?

- А?

- Ну, ты ведь хочешь мне что-то рассказать, так? Иначе зачем было забираться сюда…

Уинри подняла подбородок с колен и повернула голову с застывшей на лице улыбкой:

- Уау, это так очевидно. Знаешь, я могла забраться сюда просто потому, что мне захотелось.

Эд непонимающе уставился на девушку. Ее рассмешило его недоуменное выражение лица, но она быстро прикрыла рот рукой, чтоб не выдать себя.

- У меня, действительно, есть хорошие новости, - сказала она, снова опустив взгляд. – Мой отчим больше не будет спонсировать ваши исследования. Но кое-кто другой будет. Кое-кто, кто гораздо лучше.

- Не уверен, что это можно назвать хорошими новостями, - пожал плечами Эд, его глаза неотрывно следили за выражением лица девушки. – Во всяком случае, звучит так, будто ты этому не рада.

Уинри не могла понять, плохо ли она скрыла свои эмоции или он оказался настолько проницательным. В последнем она сильно сомневалась. Ал, в конце концов, был чертовски проницателен, но даже он ничего не заметил. А ведь они давно знают друг друга.

- Думаю, я… Пока отчим спонсировал ваши исследования, я чувствовала будто… хоть чем-то помогаю вам. Я ведь всегда хотела помогать с этим проектом, но так как не могу оказать хоть какую-то посильную помощь вам, парни, в строительстве ракеты… знать, что моя семья спонсирует этот проект – было приятной мыслью. А теперь…

Девушка опустила голову. Эд нахмурился и беззвучно вздохнул, опершись на руки за спиной и вытянув перед собой ноги:

- Кто сказал, что ты не можешь участвовать в строительстве ракеты? – спросил он.

- Ал… мой отчим… моя мама… Хочешь, чтобы я продолжила список? – горько усмехнулась она.

- А звучит так, будто все дело в отчиме, - быстро проговорил Эд, с осторожностью наблюдая за ее реакцией.

Уинри едва кивнула и сильнее прижала колени к груди:

- Я его ненавижу, Эд. Он подлый и эгоистичный человек. На маме он женился только ради наших денег. Раньше я беспокоилась, что он задумал убить ее, чтобы получить наследство или что-то в этом роде. Но я… я вижу, как он порой смотрит на меня… это омерзительно.

У Эда возникло непреодолимое желание пару раз как следует заехать этому человеку по лицу. Вместо этого юноша слепил снежок, и, представив, что это отчим Уинри, приговорил его к смерти, сбросив с крыши. Уинри с любопытством наблюдала за действиями молодого человека, после чего печально улыбнулась:

- Прости, я не об этом собиралась разговаривать здесь…

Эд улыбнулся ей в ответ:

- Не бери в голову. Ты выглядишь озябшей, поэтому мы можем продолжить разговор внутри.

Уинри облегченно кивнула. Получив одобрение, Эд ловко поднялся на ноги и направился к спуску. Прежде чем начать спускаться он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Уинри движется за ним. Девушка следовала за молодым человеком немного в отдалении, ее движения были осторожными и медленными. На полпути она неожиданно поскользнулась, но Эд мгновенно отреагировал и подхватил ее, обвив руку вокруг тонкой талии.

- Ооу! Ты в порядке? – заботливо спросил он.

Глаза Уинри были крепко зажмурены, и, открыв их, она обнаружила, что находится в руках Эда. Девушка кивнула и склонила покрасневшее лицо к его плечу. Она поспешно вскарабкалась на карниз и только тогда взглянула в глаза юноши. Расстояние между их лицами оказалось слишком близким:

- Д-да, - пролепетала она, чувствуя его дыхание на своей щеке.

Отстраненное выражение лица и сильные эмоции, отразившиеся в его глазах, поневоле заставили Уинри задержать дыхание. Неожиданно он наклонился и убрал упавшую на ее лицо прядку за ухо, сделав это с такой мягкостью, от ощущения которой Уинри вздрогнула. После этого юноша вдруг отдернул руку и отвел взгляд в сторону. Уинри не успела произнести ни слова, потому что Эд взял ее за руку и резко развернулся. Он молча повел ее по карнизу.

«Что это было?» - размышляла Уинри. В момент, когда он прикоснулся к ней, сердце девушки готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

Эд влез в окно и помог ей, затем развернулся и плотно запер оконные створки. После этого, не произнеся ни слова, он направился к своему столу и тяжело уселся за него. Уинри наблюдала за его действиями с тревогой в глазах не в силах прервать неожиданно повисшую в комнате тишину. Девушка стояла со скрещенными на груди руками. Почему он так поступает? Каждый раз, когда они сближаются, он отталкивает ее. Более того, он просто сбегает. Словно боится чего-то. Но чего? Или кого?

- Эд? – заговорила Уинри, ее голос почти перешел на шепот, когда девушка взглянула на его спину.

Он пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное.

- Я… делаю что-то неправильное?..

Вместо ответа Эд выпрямился и оглянулся на нее, его сердце сжалось при виде ее огорченного выражения лица. Он тут же почувствовал себя бессердечным болваном и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы сказать хоть что-то… что-нибудь:

- Н-нет, - заговорил он быстро. – Это… Нет, прости. Ты не делаешь ничего плохого.

Эд склонил голову, а затем быстро отвернулся к столу. Уинри какое-то время просто смотрела на него, после чего потянулась к карману своего пальто. К удивлению молодого человека на стол прямо перед ним вдруг легла открытка. А ведь он даже не услышал, как девушка пересекла комнату. Уинри встала за его спиной, опершись руками на спинку стула:

- Моя семья каждый год устраивает Рождественский прием. Ты и Ал, конечно, приглашены, и Хоэнхайм тоже… но я бы хотела… чтобы ты сопровождал меня.

Эд уставился на пригласительную открытку, на которой замысловатым почерком были вписаны дата и время. Он почувствовал, что Уинри отошла от стула:

- Просто… подумай об этом, ладно? – она произнесла это уже на выходе в коридор, остановившись в дверном проеме.

Девушка оглянулась в надежде еще раз взглянуть в золотистые глаза. Но юноша не только не обернулся, он даже не ответил. Она нахмурилась, чувствуя в глазах непрошеные слезы, и быстро выбежала из комнаты.

С глухим звуком Эд уронил голову на стол, закрыв глаза. Наполовину скрытая пригласительной открыткой на столе лежала фотография. Очень старая и мятая фотография, запечатлевшая его и Уинри со сверкающими голубыми глазами.


	6. Вальс при луне

**Глава ****6**

**Вальс при луне**

Ал прислонился к дверному проему в комнату Эда с руками, скрещенными на груди. С забавной улыбкой на лице он вот уже некоторое время наблюдал за Эдом, рассматривающим свое отражение в зеркале. Сегодня оба юноши надели дорогие костюмы хорошего качества. Не так уж и часто им выпадала возможность носить одежду, предназначенную для богачей:

- Я выгляжу как дворецкий, - произнес Эд, в его голосе слышались нотки ужаса, на лице застыл обреченный взгляд.

Ал рассмеялся:

- Да ну, ты выглядишь как Эд в костюме. Ты ведь даже прическу не изменил. Если на самом деле хочешь выглядеть как дворецкий, обстриги волосы. Может бритая макушка сделает из тебя «взрослого» человека.

- Я смотрю, тебе весело, - сухо произнес Эд, взглянув на отражение Ала в зеркале.

Ал лишь усмехнулся и примирительно поднял руки вверх:

- Ты заморачиваешься по поводу своего внешнего вида словно какая-нибудь пятнадцатилетняя девчонка. Расслабься уже.

- Я расслаблен! – рявкнул Эд, отвернувшись от зеркала и взглянув на Ала. – Я просто… не люблю вечеринки такой важности.

- Слишком много людей?

- Слишком много _богатых_ людей.

- Аа, - Ал рассмеялся, отстранившись от дверного косяка. Юноша расправил плечи и запустил руки в карманы. – Они не так уж и плохи. Уинри ведь тоже богата, в конце концов.

- Да…

На лице Ала появилось серьезное выражение лица, пока он рассеянно смотрел, как Эд, отвернувшись, созерцает закат солнца за окном. Всего три ночи назад Уинри в слезах покинула их дом. Тогда Ал не успел остановить ее, а когда поднялся к Эду, чтобы узнать причину, то был нагло выдворен из комнаты и остался перед закрытой перед носом дверью. По-видимому, действия развивались, потому что теперь Эд сопровождал Уинри на прием. Но опять же, зная Эда, Ал решил, что тот мог делать это просто из вежливости.

- Сейчас все нормально… верно? – замешкавшись, проговорил Ал, осторожно подбираясь к щекотливой теме.

Эд растерянно развернулся к молодому человеку:

- Мм?

- Я имею в виду тебя и Уинри.

- О… да, конечно. У нас наладились отношения. Я так думаю.

- Ты так думаешь?

- Ну… ты же знаешь… женщины…, - Эд беспомощно пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

Ал энергично закивал головой и замахал в воздухе руками:

- Я сдаюсь! Ты столь остроумен, когда дело касается женщин… и столь же глуп.

Эд рассмеялся и в знак согласия показал партнеру поднятых вверх большой палец.

- Так или иначе, я ухожу с Хоэнхаймом. А Уинри скоро придет, - сказал Ал, снова засунув руки в карманы. – И я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе не стоило звать ее сюда.

- Я и не звал, – запротестовал Эд, повернувшись к зеркалу, чтобы поправит галстук. – Она сама настояла. И будь я проклят, если бы не согласился с ее решением. Эта девчонка и ударить может.

Ал рассмеялся и махнул рукой:

- Удачи, - после чего юноша скрылся за дверью.

Эд прислушивался в ожидании, когда же Ал с Хоэнхаймом наконец уйдут. Через несколько минут, он услышал, как дверь скрипнула и мягко захлопнулась. Глубокий вздох сорвался с его губ, и рука в перчатке взъерошила волосы. Опуская руку, он на мгновение задержал взгляд на белой перчатке, словно раздумывая над чем-то, а затем тряхнул головой:

«Безумные мысли. Она никогда не поймет. То, что Ал знает, и то нехорошо».

Начался период абсолютного безделья, во время которого солнце успело опуститься за горизонт, на улицах зажгли лампы, а небо накрылось бархатным покрывалом с россыпью бриллиантов. Эд мерил шагами комнату. Он пришел к выводу, что не в состоянии сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь, лишь бы только отвлечься от томительного ожидания. Юноша пытался было читать, работать и просто смотреть на стену. В причине охватившего его волнения он уверен не был: возникло ли оно от маленького пространства, которое будет заполнено множеством людей или все дело в Уинри.

Как только молодой человек пришел к выводу, что ему стоит что-нибудь сломать, чтобы потом починить и тем самым развлечь себя, послышался долгожданный стук в дверь. Эд бросился к входу, чуть было не свалившись от спешки со ступенек. Оказавшись у дверей, он потянул их с такой силой, словно пытался сорвать с петель.

- Ну наконец-то… - начал он.

Уинри предстала перед ним в таком ослепительно-великолепном наряде, какой он никогда не видел прежде. Ее темно-русые локоны свободно струились вниз сверкающим водопадом (он впервые увидел ее с распущенными волосами) и достигали талии, часть прядей была забрана в косичку, охватывающую голову. Два длинных локона лежали на плечах, скрывая уши. Но это совершенно не мешало бриллиантовым серьгам сверкать от малейшего лучика света, упавшего на их поверхность и многократно отраженного от полированных граней камней. Ярко-вишневая помада на губах и вечерний макияж завершали картину. Девушка была одета в белоснежное платье и доходящие до предплечий перчатки. Платье обтягивало ее правильные округлые формы и свободными складками спадало вниз до земли, заканчиваясь шлейфом. На шее сверкало бриллиантовое ожерелье и легкий шарф, аккуратно задрапированный вокруг ее обнаженных плеч.

Все, на что был способен Эд при виде такого великолепия – с глупым видом уставиться на девушку. От столь пристального взгляда Уинри слегка покраснела и напряженно улыбнулась:

- Ты так и собираешься просто смотреть, или мы пойдем? – рассмеялась она, переступив с ноги на ногу.

- Подожди… не так быстро, еще пару секунд и мой мозг будет в состоянии сформулировать вполне связное предложение, - ответил Эд.

Уинри снова рассмеялась и взяла его за руку, вытянув за порог:

- Давай, закрывай и пошли.

Эд едва не споткнулся, пытаясь запереть дверь свободной рукой. Кажется, отношения все же наладились. Что ж, хоть эта гора свалилась с плеч. Удостоверившись, что дверь заперта, Эд с улыбкой на лице повернулся к Уинри и протянул ей руку, чтобы она смогла взяться за нее. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и поудобней перехватилась, после чего они неторопливо направились по тротуару в направлении ее дома. О том, насколько огромным окажется особняк, юноша мог только догадываться.

- Думаешь, разгуливать в таких дорогих украшениях было хорошей идеей? – неожиданно спросил Эд.

- Нет, но все нормально. Твой дом не так уж и далеко, - усмехнулась она, все еще улыбаясь.

Стоит отметить, что девушка просто не могла прекратить улыбаться. Конечно, ведь она была счастлива находиться рядом с Эдом. Их конфликт трехдневной давности неожиданно рассеялся под порывами внезапно налетевшего ветерка. Они шли в тишине пока, наконец, не достигли ее дома. Догадки Эда оправдались. Ее дом и в самом деле оказался красивым особняком в несколько этажей с белыми стенами. Несколько широких ступеней вели к парадным дверям, перед которыми возвышался молчаливый фонтан, покрытый толстым слоем снега. Группка людей, появившаяся из причудливых машин, неспешным шагом двигалась по ступеням вверх. Несколько человек шли поодиночке.

- Я так хотела показать тебе сад, - заговорила Уинри, когда они начали подниматься по лестнице, смешавшись с людьми, - но зимой он слишком унылый.

- Тогда в другой раз, ладно? – усмехнулся Эд, ощущая, как с каждой минутой в нем растет чувство страха перед этим местом.

Люди удивленно оглядывались на него, вероятно, узнавая. Никто не выглядел изумленным, но Эд словно слышал их мерзкие мысли. И это так раздражало, ведь он был не из той породы людей, которых заботит, что о них думают окружающие.

Парочка вошла в особняк, и Эд тут же был ослеплен ярким светом, который так контрастировал с тусклым наружным освещением. Источником света оказалась свисающая с потолка великолепная многоуровневая хрустальная люстра. Молодые люди остановились на помосте у входных дверей, вниз от которого вели ступени в главный зал. У левой стены зала Эд разглядел некое подобие сцены. На ней стояло пианино и барабанная установка похожая на ту, что он видел в «Звере». Внезапно его охватило возбуждение при мысли вновь услышать пение Уинри. Но возбуждение тут же растаяло и переросло в волнение, когда юноша вдруг осознал, какое количество народа мелькает вокруг. Легкое сжатие руки вернуло его к действительности, и он переключил внимание на Уинри.

- Ал говорил, что ты не любитель шумных вечеринок или мест с большим количеством народа, - проговорила Уинри с виноватой улыбкой на лице.

Эд почесал макушку свободной рукой и беззаботно усмехнулся:

- Да, но заморачиваться с этим не стоит. Я здесь для тебя.

Последняя фраза заставила сердце Уинри тревожно подпрыгнуть. На лице появился румянец, и она с застенчивой улыбкой отвела взгляд в сторону:

- Спасибо…

Эд снова усмехнулся, и пара двинулась по ступеням вниз. Так начался их вечер. Положа руку на сердце, Эд считал, что здесь адски скучно. Но этого и стоило ожидать. Изнывая от тоски, он выслушивал богатых мужчин и женщин, болтающих о своих деньгах и состязающихся в демонстрации дорогих бесполезных безделушек, и это хоть немного, но забавляло его. Затем молодого человека загнала в угол кучка людей, заинтересованная в спонсировании их с Алом исследований, что несказанно удивило молодого человека. По правде сказать, он никогда не думал, что их работа столь популярна. Юноша побыстрее постарался спровадить этих людей к Алу. Эд знал, что партнер еще заставит его расплатиться за подобный поступок, но постойте-ка, ведь именно Ал занимается денежными вопросами, верно? К тому же, сколько бы он ни вглядывался, но никак не мог разглядеть в толпе ни Ала, ни отца, хотя точно знал, что они где-то поблизости. Потом Уинри смущенно попросила его потанцевать с ней. И, будучи все тем же Эдом, он ответил, что не будет этого делать, пока она не споет.

Уинри расстроилась. Он хочет, чтобы она пела перед всеми этими людьми? Самая многочисленная публика, перед которой она когда-либо пела, полностью заполняла помещение таверны «Зверь» (а это всего лишь около тридцати человек). А здесь толпа человек за сто. Девушка попыталась было обсудить условия, но молодой человек лишь улыбнулся с отстраненным взглядом на лице и даже слушать ее не стал. Уинри, кажется, так и не осознала, на что согласилась, пока не оказалась на сцене, вслушиваясь в оживленные аплодисменты собравшейся публики. С каких это пор она стала исполнять все прихоти Эда? Тем не менее, она сейчас стоит на сцене и надо петь, хочет она этого или нет. И девушка запела.

Ее глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от Эда. Между тем, юноша отошел в дальний конец зала к изогнутой лестнице, ведущей на верхние этажи особняка. Зеленые глаза девушки были прикованы к его пронзительно-золотым, и она пела. Она ни на кого не обращала внимания, потому что пела только для него. И все это время он просто смотрел на нее с засунутыми в карманы руками и едва различимой улыбкой на лице. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на нее, и Уинри подумала, что ее лицо сейчас запылает от столь пронзительного взгляда. Девушка надеялась, что люди примут покрасневшие щеки за признак волнения.

Как только она закончила, публика взорвалась бурными аплодисментами. Женщины и мужчины одобрительно кивали друг другу и перешептывались с большими улыбками на лицах. Первой мыслью Уинри был Эд. Девушка проворно спрыгнула со сцены в решимости потребовать исполнения его части договора. Вместо этого ее тут же поглотила толпа. Посыпались бесконечные вопросы, несколько мужчин даже пригласили на танец. Затем толпа расступилась под напором глубокого голоса, и Уинри застыла на месте.

- Превосходное выступление, моя дорогая, - сказал Джек Конте с высокомерной улыбкой, и толпа тут же отхлынула от него.

Уинри расправила плечи, глаза пристально смотрели на отчима:

- С-спасибо, сэр.

- Я горжусь тобой за пение перед столь многочисленной публикой. Никак не ожидал такого, - продолжил он, отмахнувшись от кого-то, позвавшего его по имени.

- Я рада, что заставила Вас гордиться, сэр, - проговорила она, попытавшись изобразить на лице уважение к человеку, которого ненавидела до глубины души. – А сейчас, простите меня, я…

- Я хочу, чтобы ты поднялась наверх и принесла гостям еще вина, - бесцеремонно прервал ее Джек.

- Н-но…

- И не спорь со мной. Ты хозяйка этого вечера, так что веди себя подобающе.

Уинри оцепенела от такого строгого тона и закусила нижнюю губу:

- Д-да, сэр, - и девушка в спешке удалилась.

Джек наблюдал, когда она скроется в толпе, после чего направился в конец зала. Рядом с изгибом лестницы располагались двери на балкон. Через стекло Джек мог различить силуэт Эда. Юноша стоял у края балкона, оперевшись о перила и наклонившись вперед. Мужчина усмехнулся и отступил в тень лестницы, скрывшись от людей. В следующее мгновение от его ног к голове поползло кольцо света, и вскоре за лестницей стояла безупречная копия Уинри с неприятной усмешкой на лице. Поправив платье и прекратив усмехаться, она шагнула к дверям и с поспешностью толкнула их. Эд, казалось, не заметил ни распахнувшихся за спиной дверей, ни звука от их захлопывания. Девушка успела почти вплотную приблизиться к молодому человеку, когда он неожиданно выпрямился и развернулся к ней лицом. Уинри остановилась, а затем сладко улыбнулась:

- Прости, меня никак не отпускала публика, - произнесла она виновато.

- Не бери в голову. Пришло время выполнить мою часть договора, верно? – сказал Эд, его лицо оставалось на удивление безэмоциональным.

- Как знаешь, - усмехнулась Уинри и отступила, чтобы пропустить Эда перед собой.

Эд двинулся было вперед, но остановился прямо перед ней. Он наклонил голову и понизил голос почти до шепота:

- Перепутал Уинри, да?

Глаза Уинри широко раскрылись от изумления, Эд тем временем крутанулся вокруг, схватил девушку за темно-русые волосы и так дернул на себя, что она оказалась в крепком захвате его рук:

- Мало изгадил мою жизнь в Аместрисе, а? Решил и здесь подпортить? – зарычал Эд в ее ухо. – Жаль, но ты не справился со своим домашним заданием. У здешней Уинри глаза зеленые, а не голубые!

Лицо Уинри скривилось от боли, но на нем вдруг появилась зловещая ухмылка:

- О, как непредусмотрительно с моей стороны.

Эд покрепче сжал захват на шее и волосах:

- Ну ты и ублюдок! Думал, я не замечу!

- Может и не заметил бы, сделай я все правильно, - вздохнула Уинри, подняв руки вверх и беспомощно пожав плечами. – Жаль, что я такой невнимательный.

- Да, и вправду жаль, - усмехнулся Эд. – Может покажешь-таки свое личико?

- Хмм…Нехорошо получиться, если кто-нибудь застукает тебя при таком стечении обстоятельств? – хихикнула Уинри все с той же зловещей ухмылкой на ярко накрашенных губах.

- Не доводи меня, Энви! – зашипел Эд и, неожиданно разжав захват, оттолкнул девушку.

Уинри упала на колени и, подавшись от толчка вперед, сильно ударилась головой о каменные перегородки перил. Эд вздрогнул при виде покалеченного тела, сползшего вниз, но тут же напомнил себе, что это не Уинри. На ее голове расплывалось кровавое пятно, а красные губы по-прежнему кривились в усмешке. Тень от упавших на лицо прядей скрывала глаза девушки:

- Если кто-нибудь увидит _такое_, будет еще хуже. Я смотрю, ты все такой же сообразительный, - заговорил Энви.

От злости Эд стиснул кулаки:

- Думаешь, это лицо остановит меня от растирания тебя в кровавое месиво?

Кольцо света внезапно превратило «Уинри» в знакомую малоодетую фигуру с зеленоватыми волосами, к горлу Эда подкатила тошнота. Энви поднялся и усмехнулся:

- Ну уж нет, я бы не хотел допустить подобного. Я жду более… удовлетворительного исхода. А сейчас побудь хорошим мальчиком и скажи, где твой отец?

- Не в твоей жизни, - зарычал Эд, после чего толкнул ублюдка к краю балкона.

Энви еще раз обреченно вздохнул:

- Конечно. Значит, придется выведать это более сложным путем.

С этими словами он запрыгнул на перила и спиной вперед упал вниз. Эд выругался и, подбежав к перекладинам, перегнулся через них.

Внизу никого не было.

- Эдвард?

Голос зазвучал так неожиданно, что юноша чуть было не потерял равновесие и не свалился с балкона. Он развернулся и пытливо уставился на Уинри, остановившуюся в дверном проеме с растерянным выражением на лице. Молодой человек рассматривал ее чуть дольше, чем позволяли правила приличия, изучающе всматриваясь в зеленые радужки. Наконец, он прикрыл глаза. Когда девушка приблизилась, юноша быстро наступил на кровавое пятно, оставшееся после маленькой потасовки с Энви.

- Ты на самом деле не любитель многолюдных сборищ, - мягко улыбнулась Уинри, остановившись напротив молодого человека. – Сбежал так быстро, как только мог.

Эд виновато улыбнулся, почесав затылок:

- Оу, извини… однако я слушал твое пение. Как всегда – великолепно.

Уинри сразу же покраснела и отвела взгляд в безудержном желании скрыть это:

- С-спасибо.

Он протянул ей руку, и напряженное лицо разгладилось в самой милой улыбке, на которую он был способен при сложившихся обстоятельствах:

- Что ж, стоит разобраться с моей частью сделки. Потанцуем?

Уинри улыбнулась и радостно взяла его руку:

- Я не позволила бы тебе уйти, пока ты не сделал бы этого.

Девушка увлекла молодого человека внутрь, где им пришлось ждать подходящей для танца песни. Ожидание нисколько не тяготило Уинри. Ей просто нравилось находиться рядом с этим молодым человеком. Это было новое захватывающее чувство, которое ей никогда не доводилось испытывать прежде. И она всей душой жаждала навечно продлить это ощущение близости. Наконец, заиграла подходящая песня, и молодые люди закружились в танцевальном ритме; одна рука Эда обхватила Уинри за талию, ее рука легла на его плечо и две оставшиеся свободные руки сплелись между собой. Они кружились в легком вальсе под звуки пианино среди других танцующих пар, но девушка не замечала никого вокруг. Она сосредоточилась на незабываемом мгновении жизни, с жадностью впитывая каждую секунду переполняющего ее счастья. И когда песня закончилась, она не смогла совладать с собой. В отчаянном порыве Уинри крепко прижалась к молодому человеку, с ужасом ожидая, что он оттолкнет ее.

В это время Эд пребывал в растерянности от того, как же ему следует поступить. Он не обнял ее в ответном порыве, но и отталкивать не стал. Он просто стоял, не смея пошевелиться, и продолжал держать ее, по крайней мере, позволяя прижиматься к себе в то время, как другие пары покидали танцплощадку, чтобы освободить место для других желающих потанцевать. По спине юноши пробежал холодок, когда он вдруг осознал, каким образом она прижалась к нему. Однажды его Уинри сделала то же самое. Она так же в отчаянии обнимала его, с невысказанной просьбой - не уходить. Но тогда он должен был уйти без промедлений и долгих раздумий.

Неожиданно девушка отстранилась, на ее лице застыла робкая улыбка, а щеки запылали:

- Прости, я не собиралась…

- Не бери в голову, - хмыкнул Эд и повел ее прочь с танцплощадки.

Остаток вечера терялся в тумане (в основном из-за того, что Эд попробовал больше алкогольных напитков, чем, как он предполагал, ему дано осилить). Тем не менее, до пьяного состояния он не напился, но выпил достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя не совсем хорошо и начать слегка не координировать движения. Вот почему он решил уйти еще до окончания приема. Вопреки его аргументированным доводам, затуманенным под действием алкоголя, Уинри все равно вызвалась его проводить.

- Идти домой в одиночку небезопасно, - пробормотал он, сделав глубокий вдох холодного воздуха, на что Уинри с усмешкой на лице взяла его за руку. Она сделала так, чтобы, отчасти поддержать его, отчасти потому что сама хотела этого.

- Я провожу. Я уже говорила, что здесь недалеко. Остальное – мои проблемы. Выглядишь ты неважно.

- Я выгляжу неважно, - заворчал Эд, чувствуя очередную волну накатившей головной боли. – Чертовы инвесторы или кто они там просто тыкали мне этой выпивкой в лицо.

- Ты же мог отказываться, - рассмеялась Уинри.

- А я что делал, - упрямо произнес Эд, отмахиваясь свободной рукой. – Они весь вечер караулили меня!

- Но, по крайней мере, ты все еще стоишь на ногах и более-менее связно разговариваешь.

- Если я вдруг начну кричать, что клялся не пить, но я ведь не Бог, тогда ты расстроишься… и нокаутируешь меня. Вот почему я говорю, что все в порядке. Завтра с утра выпью сырое яйцо или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

Уинри снова рассмеялась и одобрительно закивала головой, плотнее прижавшись к молодому человеку, чтобы спастись от колкого холода. Между ними повисло недолгое молчание. Внезапно Эд резко остановился. На вопросительный взгляд девушки он высвободился из ее рук и, развернувшись, кивнул в сторону особняка:

- Половина пути. Не хочу, чтобы ты всю дорогу провожала меня до дома, а то тебе потом одной возвращаться. Поэтому уходи сейчас, - сказал он ей.

- Но Эд.

Юноша поднял вверх палец, давая знак, чтобы она замолчала:

- За это я в следующий раз выполню твою просьбу.

От удивления она широко распахнула глаза, а потом вдруг рассмеялась:

- Ловлю тебя на слове. Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Юноша засунул руки в карманы и с отсутствующим взглядом наблюдал, как она удаляется. Во время прощания у него неожиданно возникло непреодолимое желание поцеловать ее напоследок. Но этим все и закончилось. Непреодолимым желанием. Момент сделать что-нибудь испарился в мгновение ока, и теперь это было уже совершенно неважно. Молодой человек тяжело вздохнул и развернулся в направлении своего дома.

У дома его встретило очень недружелюбное лицо гомункула, сидящего со скрещенными ногами на крыльце перед дверью.

- Ты не хотел говорить, где он, - заговорил Энви с усмешкой, - вместо этого ты привел меня к нему.

А между тем, Уинри не могла удержаться и, направляясь к особняку, беззаботно подпрыгивала. Ее бледное лицо озарилось лучезарной улыбкой, и она закрыла глаза, подняв голову к небесам и обхватив себя руками. Ее разум был поглощен незабываемыми ощущениями. Она тихо запела строчку из песни, которую исполняла этим вечером:

«И этот рай всегда… с тобой».


	7. Сказать правду

**Глава ****7**

**Сказать правду**

Каждый мускул на теле Эдварда напрягся, но было заметно, что он пытается сдержать вырывающуюся наружу ярость. Поначалу юноша запаниковал. Энви побывал внутри? Неужели Ал и отец уже мертвы? Он снова опоздал! Спустя несколько мучительных секунд юноша вспомнил, что их не было дома. Ведь прием в особняке Уинри продолжался. Молодой человек возблагодарил Бога, в которого не верил (отчего почувствовал себя слегка неловко), что Уинри не настояла на том, чтобы проводить его до дома. Но от этого проблема, представшая перед ним, по-прежнему оставалась актуальной. И эта проблема продолжала самодовольно ухмыляться, глядя на него. Тем временем Энви поднялся, его руки лениво свесились по бокам. Гомункул неестественными прыжками начал приближаться к Эду:

- Так-так-так…Не будешь ли так любезен, чтобы впустить меня внутрь, _братик_? – усмехнулся он, сделав ударение на последнем слове.

Даже спустя два года Эд не смог забыть это. Он не мог забыть правду, что Энви был неудавшейся попыткой отца преобразовать человека, и произошло это давным-давно. Таким образом старик пытался вернуть назад их с Данте сына. И самым ужасным было то, что Энви и в самом деле мог считаться ему братом наполовину. Отец один, матери – разные. Но молодого человека это совершенно не заботило до тех пор, пока он не услышал, как эта сволочь назвала его так же, как называл Эда его дорогой младший брат.

Энви остановился и упер руки в бедра:

- Скажи хоть что-нибудь…

Эд молча наблюдал, пока его мозг отчаянно пытался составить хоть какой-нибудь план действий, чтобы выпутаться из создавшейся неприятной ситуации. Ну или, по крайней мере, попытаться увести Энви от дома. Молодой человек вдруг вспомнил об алхимии, как просто было бы с ее помощью выбраться из подобного тупика.

А между тем Энви снова драматично вздохнул и с безразличием передернул плечами:

- Очень хорошо. Тогда мы будем действовать твоими методами.

В лунном свете неожиданно блеснуло лезвие кинжала. Эд резко отклонился, и кинжал лишь разрезал его правый рукав. А точнее полностью отрезал. И теперь его искусственная рука уже не была скрыта. Эд выругался и распрямился, ни на секунду не отрывая от Энви взгляда. Юноша качнулся, подобное движение было, несомненно, обусловлено влиянием на мозг алкоголя. Он сжал свою металлическую руку и, словно пряча ее от окружающего мира, крепко прижал к себе.

- Ох, не та рука, - угрожающе усмехнулся Энви.

Но Эд чувствовал, что гомункул сделал это нарочно. Причину подобных действий ему, правда, выяснять не хотелось:

- Ты не получишь того, чего хочешь, Энви, - крикнул Эд, так крепко сжимая автоброню, что костяшки пальцев стали белыми. – Убирайся!

- Ты не причинишь мне вреда, - поддразнивая, огрызнулся Энви. – Без алхимии ты просто мальчишка, питающийся объедками большой мечты.

Ужасным было то, что Энви был прав. Эд собрался было ответить, но тут его внимание отвлек звук послышавшихся справа шагов. Сердце юноши замерло, когда он узнал силуэт приближающегося человека. Он повернулся к Энви, но тот уже исчез. Гомункул вдруг стал не такой уж и большой проблемой по сравнению с донесшимся до него затрудненным дыханием:

- Эд! Ч-что с твоей рукой?.. – запинаясь спросила Уинри, не имея возможности получше разглядеть руку.

Эд согнулся и быстро отступил на несколько шагов назад, исчезнув в темноте в то время, как Уинри продолжала стоять под светом уличного фонаря. Девушка с широко распахнутыми глазами уставилась на молодого человека:

- Эдвард?... Почему ты… Эй!

Золотоволосый юноша неожиданно развернулся и бросился к дому, так и продолжая прижимать свою руку. Она на самом деле видела это? Но ведь его рука не может быть… металлической? Уинри кинулась за ним с максимальной скоростью, на которую была способна на каблуках. Это оказалось не слишком быстро, к моменту, когда она подбежала к крыльцу, Эдвард был уже внутри и захлопнул дверь перед самым ее носом. Или она была слишком медлительна, или он – нечеловечески быстр. От злости ее лоб перечеркнули морщинки, когда она начала колотить кулаками в дверь:

- Эй! Эдвард, впусти меня! Да что с тобой!- кричала она, с ожесточением барабаня по входной двери.

Но ответа, конечно, не последовало. Фыркнув от негодования, девушка сделала шаг назад, наклонилась над ковриком и быстро отыскала запасной ключ. Вскоре дверь была открыта. Девушка поспешно распахнула ее и окунулась в темноту. От внезапного порыва ветра зашелестели бумаги, раскиданные по полу. Уинри быстро захлопнула окоченевшими руками дверь и замерла до тех пор, пока глаза не начали привыкать к сумраку помещения. Она была расстроена, и ничего не могла поделать с этим возникшим в ее душе ощущением. Эд был ранен? Или он пытался скрыть то, что она ненароком разглядела?

«Фальшивая рука… Я даже и не думала, – с хмурым видом размышляла Уинри, пока поднималась по ступеням на второй этаж. – Так вот почему он всегда носит перчатки и одежду с длинными рукавами? Но… она двигается как настоящая конечность…»

Это ставило ее в тупик. Ей и раньше встречались люди, нуждающиеся в протезах и пользующиеся ими. Но их конечности выглядели цельными и почти не сгибались, вот почему всегда было легко определить человека, использующего протез. Какова же была история Эда? Наконец, девушка достигла конца ступеней и подошла к комнате молодого человека. Некоторое время она стояла в нерешительности, должна ли она стучать? А потом подумала, что если так сделает, то он тут же запрет перед ней дверь.

С глубоким вздохом она открыла дверь.

И тут же лицо Уинри окрасилось в очаровательный оттенок красного, и она поспешно потупила взгляд. За краткий промежуток времени между его исчезновением в доме и ее входом он каким-то образом уже успел полностью раздеться, оставшись лишь в светло-голубых трусах. Звук открывшейся двери заставил молодого человека резко обернуться и на долю секунды их взгляды встретились. Ее глаза скользнули по его телу, но вместо того, чтобы начать удивляться складному телосложению, девушка заметила вторую металлическую конечность. Она застыла с широко распахнутыми глазами и ничего не могла с собой поделать, кроме как стоять в дверном проеме и беспардонно пялиться.

«Его нога тоже искусственная… Но… он ведь не ходил с ней…»

Казалось, что конечности имеют более продвинутую конструкцию, чем могли бы позволить нынешние технологии. Под ее пытливым взглядом Эд съежился и, резко развернувшись, направился к кровати. Пока Уинри немигающими глазами пялилась на него, юноша упорно избегал встречаться с ней взглядом.

- Ты не постучала? – неожиданно забормотал Эд. – Как ты вошла?

Звук его голоса вернул девушку к реальности. Ее лицо запылало еще ярче. Наконец, она перевела взгляд на заинтересовавший ее кусочек пола.

- Я, гхм… Я ведь знаю, где лежит запасной ключ, помнишь? – проговорила она, заикаясь; девушка отчаянно пыталась отогнать мысли о почти раздетом Эде.

Эд мысленно выругался. Он совсем забыл об этом:

- Точно… Что ж, так ты собираешься спрашивать?

- Эээ?

Эд вытянул руку в ее сторону, отчего взгляд девушки тут же вцепился в конечность. Она колебалась лишь долю секунды перед тем, как подойти к молодому человеку. Девушка остановилась напротив юноши и с любопытством начала осматривать руку. Ее взгляд блуждал по полированной поверхности, пытаясь понять механизм, позволяющий руке двигаться словно та была настоящей.

- Это изумительно! – выдохнула она. – Прямо как настоящая.

- Но это не так, - безразличным тоном отозвался Эдвард.

Уинри взглянула на юношу. Он уселся к ней боком, закрыл глаза и вообще выглядел так, будто его мучает какая-то ноющая боль. Уинри с нахмуренным видом села на кровать напротив него, всматриваясь в знакомое лицо. В возникшей было тишине Эд приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на нее:

- Что?

- Почему ты не рассказал мне?

Эд тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд на пол:

- Тебе знать необязательно.

Уинри продолжала хмурить брови. Она определенно чего-то не понимала. Он смущен? А может он разработал эту технологию и теперь не хочет, чтобы идея попала в чужие руки? Сказать по правде, Уинри вовсе не удивилась, если бы ее второе предположение оказалось правдой. В конце концов, Эд гений и вполне способен на создание подобных механизмов. Внезапно Эд встал, по-прежнему избегая встречаться с ней взглядом:

- Тебе лучше уйти, – сказал он отстраненным голосом.

- Я не хочу, – надулась Уинри, состроив щенячьи глазки, которых, как она уже знала, он просто не выносит.

- Зачем ты вообще вернулась? – спросил он, наклонившись, чтобы собрать разбросанную по полу одежду.

- Ну, - смущенно начала Уинри, наблюдая за его перемещениями по комнате. – Я забыла сказать тебе кое-что насчет завтрашнего дня и подумала, что это будет грубо с моей стороны…

Эд остановился и выпрямился с одеждой в руках. Оглянувшись через плечо, он бросил на нее скептический взгляд:

- Точно… а рассматривать меня в нижнем белье не грубо?

Лицо Уинри снова стало заливаться краской, а взгляд метнулся в сторону:

- Ннн-нно это не так!

- Да, безусловно, - подыграл он, заработав косой взгляд.

Эд повернулся и кинул одежду в угол, ему вдруг стало лень складывать и разбирать ее. Затем он повернулся к Уинри лицом:

- А сейчас уходи, пожалуйста, - выдохнул он, указав ей на дверь, словно она была не в курсе об ее месторасположении.

Уинри упрямо замотала головой:

- Нет, нет пока…

Бровь Эда поползла вверх:

- Пока…

- … Ты не разрешишь изучить эти металлические конечности в деталях!

От вида сомкнутых в мольбе под подбородком рук и горящих изумрудных глаз Эда бросило в пот:

«Проклятье, даже после двух лет этот чертов взгляд так действует на меня…»

- Ээ… конечно, если только это заставит тебя уйти. Но, возможно, тебе не стоит пачкать такое красивое платье.

С радостным криком Уинри спрыгнула с кровати, а потом вдруг замерла, задумавшись над его словами:

- Хм, тоже верно. Тогда я просто снова позаимствую у тебя одежду! – бодро сказала она и направилась к шкафу.

- Не смей! – закричал Эд, бросившись вперед и встав между Уинри и его любимой одеждой. – Рубашка, которую ты в тот раз надевала, до сих пор духами пахнет… Я больше никогда не смогу ее надеть.

Уинри уперла руки в бедра и одарила его презрительным взглядом:

- Ой, брось. Я не уйду пока не взгляну на твою руку, но пачкать платье при этом не собираюсь. Пусти!

Эдвард и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Уинри уже выставила его за дверь и заперлась на ключ. Он ошеломленно размышлял, что только что его вытолкали из собственной комнаты. Пробормотав что-то похожее на «я не понимаю женщин…» Эд побрел вниз по ступеням.

Переодевание и смывание макияжа заняло у Уинри уйму времени. Когда Ал с Хоэнхаймом вернулись, девушка до сих пор копалась наверху. Эд встретил их, сидя на кресле в гостиной в одних трусах. Выглядел он до крайности раздраженным и чуть было не придушил отца за неуместную шутку, которую тот отпустил при виде Уинри, спускавшейся по ступеням. На ней были надеты коричневые штаны Эда и его же белая рубашка, темно-русые волосы были убраны в высокий хвост. После кратких приветствий Ала и Хоэнхайма, девушка потащила Эда наверх.

(«Постарайтесь сильно-то не шуметь!» - беззаботно крикнул им вслед Хоэнхайм, в ответ он услышал ругательства Эда, Уинри же сильно покраснела.)

Все оказалось не так уж и плохо. В отличии от Уинри, которая всегда использовала его для внедрения новых сумасшедших идей в искусственные конечности, Уинри Даймонд просто изучала принцип действия руки. Эд расположился на придвинутом к кровати стуле. Уинри села на постель лицом к нему и с помощью маленьких инструментов начала копаться во внутреннем устройстве автоброни. Со скучающим видом Эд наблюдал за ее действиями, подперев подбородок свободной рукой. Весь его вес переместился на локоть, и он медленно переводил взгляд со сверкающих сконцентрированных глаз на нахмуренные брови девушки. Его начали удивлять ее действия. Не могла же она разобраться с комплексом соединений и компоновок в автоброне? Резкая боль неожиданно пронзила его руку с такой силой, что пальцы металлической руки резко сжались. Уинри отпрянула назад.

- Оу! Не прикасайся к проводам! – закричал Эд, задыхаясь от боли.

Уинри недоверчиво уставилась на него:

- Ты способен… ощущать?

- Конечно.

Она снова перевела взгляд на руку и склонилась над искусственной конечностью; легкие прикосновения инструментов к металлу издавали отчетливое позвякивание в наполненной тишиной комнате. Резкая боль вновь пронзила руку. Эд вздрогнул и вынужден был сменить свою расслабленную позу:

- Прекрати так делать!

- Это невероятно! – воскликнула Уинри с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Эти провода соединены с твоими нервами!

- …Мы торчим здесь вот уже полтора часа, и ты только сейчас смогла прийти к этому очевидному заключению?

Уинри посмотрела на него:

- Но для меня это не было очевидным!

- Могла бы просто спросить.

- Я сама хотела все увидеть, - фыркнула Уинри и снова переключила внимание на руку.

Она на какое-то время призадумалась, а потом положила инструменты перед собой. Стянув перчатки, девушка наклонилась вперед и повела кончиком пальца по прохладной гладкой поверхности искусственной руки. Эд снова вздрогнул, на его лице появился еле заметный румянец.

- Ты и это можешь почувствовать? – полюбопытствовала Уинри.

- Да. Прекрати, пожалуйста, - пробормотал Эд, заерзав на стуле.

Уинри упрямо продолжала:

- А это щекотно?

- …Да, заканчивай с этим.

- Эдвард!

- Что?

Уинри обиженно скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на юношу. Ее лицо горело.

- Мы закончили? – недовольно произнес Эд, не в силах избавиться от сковавшего его напряжения.

- Ой, но ведь я еще не взглянула на твою ногу, - вздохнула Уинри, переведя взгляд изумрудных глаз вниз на искусственную нижнюю конечность.

- Даже и не думай, Уинри! Уже поздно, - застонал Эд. – В другой раз.

Уинри с неохотой подчинилась и начала чистить инструменты. Эдвард тем временем улучил момент отыскать одежду, при этом не переставая возмущаться по поводу необходимости оставаться все это время в одних трусах. Он натянул штаны и неряшливо застегнул пару пуговиц белой рубашки. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы проводить Уинри до двери.

- Я верну тебе одежду в четверг,- заговорила девушка, расправляя закатанные рукава на мешковато сидящей на ней белой рубашке.

- Почему не завтра? Тебя не будет в ангаре? – удивился Эд, пока они спускались вниз по лестнице, в одной руке Уинри держала платье, в другой – маленькую сумочку, куда сложила все украшения.

- Вот зачем я вернулась. Я хотела предупредить, что не смогу прийти завтра.

Они остановились около двери. Холодный зимний воздух ворвался в помещение, как только Эд открыл дверь. Уинри шагнула на улицу и обернулась с мягкой улыбкой на лице:

- В любом случае, увидимся в четверг. Спасибо, что сопровождал меня сегодня, Эдвард.

Эд кивнул. Когда-то давно уже было подобное… Он почесал макушку и пожал плечами:

- Без проблем. Это было забавно.

Долю секунды Уинри колебалась, словно у нее на уме было еще что-то. Затем она мотнула головой и печально усмехнулась:

- Спокойной ночи…

- Спокойной ночи.

Эд махнул ей рукой. Он смотрел вслед девушке до тех пор, пока она не исчезла из вида, и только после этого закрыл дверь. Уголки его губ медленно опустились вниз. Звук шагов заставил молодого человека обернуться, и он увидел Хоэнхайма наверху лестницы. Одной рукой мужчина держался за перила, другая же свободно опустилась вниз. С широкой улыбкой на лице он смотрел на Эда:

- Итак… хорошо повеселился? – весело спросил отец.

Глаза Эда сузились, затем он неожиданно схватил толстую книгу с ближайшего стула:

- У тебя пять секунд, старик.


	8. Его самая счастливая улыбка

**Глава 8**

**Его самая счастливая улыбка**

- Хоэнхайм! Эй, Хоэнхайм! – звал Ал, направляясь вниз по ступеням в темноту подвала, откуда доносились звуки занятого делом мужчины. – Эй!

Звуки прекратились, и из глубины помещения послышался голос Хоэнхайма:

- Что? В чем дело, Альфонс?

- Где Эд? Его нет в комнате, - в голосе Ала слышались расстроенные нотки.

До слуха юноши донеслось едва уловимое хмыканье, но причину смешка он понять не смог. Хоэнхайм снова приступил к работе:

- Эд встал ни свет ни заря и ушел в библиотеку. У тебя в планах было сходить в ангар? – удивленно спросил мужчина. Нехорошо вышло, если Эд забыл об этом.

Ал сдвинул брови и отрицательно замотал головой, но потом сообразил, что Хоэнхайм его жестов не видит:

- Нет… на самом деле… я просто хотел пригласить его пообедать вместе. Но если он в библиотеке, то беспокоить его я не собираюсь.

В глубине подвала воцарилась тишина, а потом Ал услышал звук приближающихся шагов. Через несколько мгновений Хоэнхайм показался в дверном проеме. Ал отступил на шаг. На лице мужчины появилась теплая дружеская улыбка. Он положил руку на плечо юноше, заработав смущенный взгляд семнадцатилетнего парнишки из Германии.

- Иди к нему. Я знаю, что Эд будет рад пообедать с тобой, - сказал он.

- Правда? Он всегда выглядит таким поглощенным в чтение…

- Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю. Все-таки я отец этого идиота, - с усмешкой проговорил Хоэнхайм. – Может, он и выглядит потерянным, но я знаю, он испытывает к тебе теплые чувства.

- Почему ты так считаешь? – спросил Ал, окончательно смутившись. Если Эд вообще ни к кому не питает привязанности, то с чего Хоэнхайм вдруг решил, что у него есть теплые чувства к _Алу_?

В ответ Хоэнхайм только рассмеялся и легонько подтолкнул Ала к двери:

- Я же объясняю тебе. Я его отец. Конечно же, я знаю. А теперь, иди!

- Ох! Ладно, ладно! – ответил Ал и, остановившись за дверью, махнул рукой на прощание.

Хоэнхайм закрыл за юношей дверь, и на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. Еще некоторое время Ал в задумчивости продолжал смотреть на запертую дверь, обдумывая неожиданно пришедшую мысль, откуда у Хоэнхайма на голове могли появиться взлохмоченные пряди. Потом он хмыкнул, и, развернувшись, зашагал по тротуару в направлении библиотеки. Дорога предстояла не близкая, поэтому юноша вскоре погрузился в свои мысли. В основном они касались Эда.

Сколько бы он ни пытался, ему никак не удавалось понять этого парня. Каждый раз, когда Ал ломал одну стену, за которой скрывалась истинная натура Эда, он тут же наталкивался на следующую преграду. Но не смотря ни на что, было очевидно, что Эд заботится о нем. Таким отношением молодой человек напоминал Алу своего пропавшего давным-давно старшего брата. При мысли о исчезнувшем брате юноша нахмурился и заметно погрустнел. Но ведь и Эд тоже потерял брата, этим вполне можно объяснить братские чувства молодого человека к нему. Но так быстро забыть о родном человеке и заменить его на другого Ал не мог, даже не смотря на то, что проводить время в компании Эда ему было приятно. Во-первых, Алу самому было сложно принять такую позицию, во-вторых, Эд был загадочной личностью, отстраненной и потерянной для общества. После долгих раздумий Ал пришел к выводу, что его привязанность основана на сочувствии. При виде Эда в столь безнадежной ситуации в юноше просыпалось сожаление. Именно это чувство будило в нем желание помочь молодому человеку в осуществлении его мечты, какой бы сумасшедшей она при этом ни казалась. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь примет теорию мира-за-вратами, которой поделился с ним Эд. Даже если Хоэнхайм и Эд дружно заявляли, что воочию видели те самые врата.

Под ноги Ала попал снежный ком, который он пнул носком ботинка, после чего завернул за угол. Библиотека находилась в конце улицы и представляла собой старое вытянутое строение из красного и бурого кирпича всевозможных оттенков. Ал с осторожностью поднялся по заледеневшим ступенькам, на всякий случай придерживаясь за перила, чтобы не упасть. Ему повезло, он, ни разу не поскользнувшись, подошел к дверям и потянул их на себя. Со скрежетом и противным визгом они начали открываться, заставив юношу сморщиться от резкого неприятного звука. Зато теперь можно было точно сказать, что каждый посетитель библиотеки знал о вновь вошедшем. Каждый посетитель, кроме Эда, который вряд ли заметил что-то. Ведь всем известно, что если Эд уткнулся в книгу, привлечь его внимание - дело почти невероятное. Однажды Ал даже пошутил, если симпатичная голая женщина пройдет мимо, то углубленный в чтение Эд ничего не заметит. Юноша почесал затылок при воспоминании о том, как Эд в ответ на эту реплику с усмешкой стукнул его по голове книжкой, которую тогда читал.

А между тем, дверь за спиной Ала с громким хлопком закрылась, и молодой человек направился в главный зал.

Зал оказался огромным, с завалами потемневших книжных обложек на полках, устремленных к потолку. На второй этаж здания вела лестница с золочеными перилами. Всего же в библиотеке было более трех этажей, что несказанно затрудняло поиски Ала. Не обнаружив Эда на первом этаже, юноша направился на второй. Тоже ничего. На третьем и четвертом не оказалось не только Эда, но и признаков разумной жизни вообще.

«Значит, он на верхнем», - запыхавшись, пробормотал себе под нос Ал, когда, наконец, оказался на последней ступеньке, ведущей на пятый этаж лестницы.

Прежде, чем продолжить поиски он отдышался, опершись одной рукой о перила. Но далеко вглубь зала идти не пришлось, потому что юноша почти сразу наткнулся на Эда. Тот сидел на лестнице, приставленной к одному из многочисленных стеллажей. К Алу была повернута спина юноши, склоненная над какой-то старой, изрядно потрепанной книгой. Ал облегченно выдохнул и направился сквозь лабиринты полок к молодому человеку. Он остановился в футе от лестницы.

Какое-то время юноша просто наблюдал за Эдом, то и дело щурясь от света тусклой лампы, светившей прямо в глаза. Он заметил небрежно перекинутое через одну из перекладин пальто. Наконец, оторвавшись от созерцания спины, Ал огляделся вокруг и обнаружил несколько разбросанных по полу книг. Было очевидно, их сбросил сюда Эд, когда пролистал или, наоборот, нашел в них что-то интересное. Юноша наклонился и подобрал самую тонкую из книг (в данном случае это оказался талмуд в четыреста пятьдесят страниц) и запустил ее в сидящего Эда.

Когда увесистый том врезался в спину молодого человека, тот вскрикнул и выронил книгу, которую увлеченно читал. С громким звуком книга плюхнулась на пол, в то время как Эд нелепо взмахнул руками, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Затем, выпрямившись, он развернулся, с ненавистью уставившись на обидчика: им оказался усмехающийся Ал.

- Ты убить меня хочешь?! – закричал он, звук голоса эхом разнесся по пустому и тихому залу.

Ал упер руки в бока, наблюдая за Эдом из-под соломенных прядей сверкающими голубыми глазами:

- Возможно. Но если и пытаюсь, то вряд ли признаюсь тебе. Иначе в следующий раз ты будешь начеку, - пошутил он.

- Ха, ха, - ворчливым голосом отозвался Эд, потирая ушибленную поясницу. – Знаешь, это больно. Мог хотя бы книгу потоньше выбрать…

- Это и была самая тонкая. Что ты вообще читаешь? – заинтересовался Ал, наклонившись вниз и подняв с пола книгу в буроватой обложке, выглядела книга так, будто ее читали уже много раз.

Юноша взглянул на обложку и удивленно приподнял бровь:

- Алхимия?

Эд с застывшем на лице раздражением отвернулся от Ала, чтобы снова продолжить чтение. И только сейчас обнаружил, что его книга лежит на полу. Юноша досадливым взглядом посмотрел на нее.

Ал перевел взгляд на Эда:

- Ты же знаешь, что здесь нет ничего кроме греческих и средневековых философствований по поводу превращения свинца в золото? А это невозможно.

- В _этом_ мире, – пробормотал Эд, продолжая с унынием смотреть на упавшую на пол книгу. – Эй, подай ее мне.

Ал проследил за взглядом Эда и насупился:

- Ты весь день собираешься торчать в таком темном депрессивном месте?

- Здесь не депрессивно!

- А снаружи такой чудесный день. Холодно, но зато снег не валит. Давай, слезай оттуда!

Эд перевел ничего не выражающий взгляд на Ала и упер руку в подбородок:

- И что делать?

На лице Ала появилась улыбка:

- У нас будет ланч. Зная тебя, я просто уверен, что ты уже потерял счет времени. Ты голоден, верно?

Живот Эда, громко заурчав, ответил за него. Юноша смущенно потер его рукой и взглянул на усмехнувшегося Ала:

- Ланч… звучит заманчиво. Но потом мы вернемся сюда, и я брошу книгой в _тебя_, - весело сказал Эд.

Ал прикусил язык, чтобы не отвечать на ребяческую фразу Эда, слезающего тем временем с лестницы. Снова надев теплые зимние пальто, двое молодых людей покинули здание библиотеки. Они двинулись по направлению к центру, и между ними завязался непринужденный разговор. Проект ракеты, новый инвестор («Его дочь выглядит неплохо»… «Только Уинри об этом не говори, Эд»…) и другие несерьезные темы, на которые порой бывает так забавно поболтать. Наконец, молодые люди остановились около знакомой вывески.

- Таверна «Зверь»? – вглядываясь в вывеску, задумчиво прочитал Эд и перевел растерянный взгляд на Ала.

- Знаешь, там есть не только симпатичные девушки, поющие песни о любви, - рассмеялся Ал, хлопнув Эда по плечу. – Если нравятся выступления, то и еда придется тебе по вкусу. Ты же несколько раз смотрел здесь представления Уинри, и никогда не ел?

Эд весело рассмеялся и почесал затылок:

- Не-а. У нее же поздние выступления, я в такое время уже не ем.

- Надо же. Пошли, тебе понравится! Я обещаю! – засмеялся Ал, подтолкнув Эда к двери.

И Ал, действительно, сдержал обещание. Еда была и вправду хороша, Эд с изумлением отметил, что был идиотом, раз до этого ни разу не пробовал их блюда. И теперь с набитым животом и отбившем охотку читать Эдом, двое молодых людей направлялись в город, абсолютно не имею понятия, чем же заняться.

«Как же здорово, - решил Ал, - хоть раз увидеть счастливого Эда. Не смотря на то, что радость никогда не появлялась в его глазах или улыбке, даже когда он смеялся».

- Рождество закончилось уже несколько дней назад, а украшения так и не убрали, - усмехнулся Эд, указывая на развешанные на фонарных столбах гирлянды.

- Уверен, это произойдет в ближайшее время. Хорошее было Рождество, правда? Скажи, ты Уинри хоть что-нибудь подарил? – спросил Ал, постаравшись придать голосу беззаботный тон.

- Ээ… вообще-то это не твое дело, - закашлялся Эд, и отвел глаза в сторону, чтобы скрыть смущение.

- Эй! Уинри, между прочим, мой хороший друг! И я должен быть уверен, что ты двигаешься в правильном направлении, - Ал заговорщицки подмигнул и рассмеялся.

- Звучит так, будто мы встречаемся или что-то в этом роде…

- А разве нет?

Эд чуть было не споткнулся и резко развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с растерявшимся Алом:

- Нет! Конечно, нет!

- …Точно. Хорошо, Эд, - хихикнул Ал, хлопнув Эда по спине.

- Ал! Мы не встречаемся!

Ал скрестил руки на груди и стал серьезным:

- Ладно, пусть так. Но ты ведь нравишься ей, верно? А она, конечно, нравится тебе.

Эд покраснел и резко отвернулся, устремив взгляд в «заинтересовавшую» его вывеску на противоположной стороне улицы. Нужно было сменить тему разговора. И немедленно.

- Ожерелье.

Ал удивленно захлопал глазами:

- Мм?

- Я подарил ей ожерелье. Это было так глупо… Оно ведь не идет ни в какое сравнение с теми украшениями, которые она обычно носит, - со вздохом почесал макушку Эд. – Хотя меня это волновать не должно.

- Ожерелье… Аа! Такое серебряное с изумрудами, да? – спросил Ал, подняв вверх указательный палец так, будто ему в голову внезапно пришла гениальная догадка.

- Да… согласись, выглядит дешево? …Подожди-ка, а ты откуда знаешь? – удивленно поинтересовался Эд.

- И вовсе не дешево! Это же настоящее серебро и изумруды! Во всяком случае, я разницы не увидел. А знаю я это, потому что она все время его носит. Ты разве не заметил?

- Э, видимо, нет.

Наконец, беседа плавно перетекла в другое русло (к немалому облегчению Эда).

Тем временем, предмет их недавнего разговора, девушка с темно-русыми волосами и зелеными глазами, вышла из магазина с кипой тяжелых пакетов в обеих руках. При взгляде на свои пакеты на ее лице появилась счастливая улыбка. Да, именно по этой причине в ее планы встреча с Эдом сегодня не входила. Ей хотелось хоть ненадолго оторваться от изнурительного изучения механики и вместо этого пройтись по магазинам. К тому же иногда бывает так приятно побыть наедине с самой собой. Но вместо этого девушка то и дело ловила себя на желании отправиться в ангар к Эду, и все ее размышления так или иначе возвращались к молодому человеку.

Девушка зашла в замерзший и почти лишенный жизни парк. Каково же было ее удивление, когда в единственной прогуливающейся по парку парочке, она опознала Эда и Ала. Молодые люди бесцельно блуждали по тропинкам и о чем-то оживленно беседовали. Уинри наблюдала, как они прошествовали мимо нее, Эд активно жестикулировал руками, доказывая свою точку зрения, Ал же добродушно смеялся в ответ. На вишневых губах девушки расцвела улыбка, и она тут же опустила тяжелые пакеты на расчищенную от снега дорожку. Затем, повернувшись к молодым людям, она сложила руки у рта рупором и крикнула:

- Эй! Эдвард! Альфонс! Эй, сюда!

Оба юноши остановились и одновременно развернулись в ее сторону. Ал рассмеялся, на лице Эда появился внимательный сощуренный взгляд. Они направились в центральную часть парка к безмолвному фонтану, около которого Уинри остановилась. Когда молодые люди приблизились, девушка лучезарно улыбнулась обоим. Эд заговорил первым:

- Значит, ты не смогла прийти в ангар, потому что решила пройтись по магазинам? – спросил он с усмешкой.

- Эй, я и так не ходила за покупками черт знает сколько благодаря вам! – Она обиженно уставилась на Эда, но через секунду снова улыбнулась и заговорила уже беззаботно: - А сами-то вы почему не там?

- У нас выходной, - ответил Ал, пожав плечами. – Нам тоже нужен перерыв, и мы решили, раз тебя сегодня не будет, почему бы и нам не передохнуть.

- А, так значит ваш график работы от меня зависит? – рассмеявшись, пошутила Уинри.

- Как же, не дождешься! – парировал Эд, за что заслужил очередной недовольный взгляд в свою сторону.

Ал засмеялся и склонил голову набок:

- Как дети. Эй, если тебе нечем заняться, может присоединишься к нашим бесцельным блужданиям?

Уинри рассмешила подобная формулировка, но предложению она обрадовалась:

- С удовольствием! Но при условии, что вы позаботитесь о моих вещах.

Эд с Алом не успели произнести ни единого слова против, так как тут же были нагружены пакетами, которые вручила им Уинри. Большая часть пакетов при этом почему-то досталась Эду. Уинри улыбнулась при виде их перекошенных лиц и поманила следовать за ней:

- Сюда. Я знаю отличный магазин.

И с этими словами девушка двинулась вперед, два упирающихся и нагруженных багажом мула поплелись следом.

- Отлично, Ал, - проворчал Эд, кинув недовольный взгляд поверх розовых и коричневых бумажных пакетов. – Если уж записал нас в ее обслугу, тогда почему бы…

- Замолчи, - заворчал в ответ Ал, сам недовольный сложившимися обстоятельствами.

А между тем, времяпрепровождение оказалось веселым. Во всяком случае, таковым оно являлось для Уинри. Она тащила молодых людей от одного магазина к другому и даже уговорила подобревшего было Эда кое-что купить для нее. Двое юношей скорее предпочли бы умереть, чем признаться самим себе и друг другу, что тоже получают от этого удовольствие. Конечно, их веселье основывалось на том, что они были вместе и то и дело поддразнивали стремящуюся в очередной магазин девчонку.

- Ооооооо! Смотри, Эд! Разве это не мило! – взвизгнула Уинри, схватив нефритовый гребешок из Китая, декорированный изящными цветочками из стекла.

- Невероятно, - ответил Эд, бросив безразличный взгляд на безделушку. – Ал снаружи уже заждался, наверное!

- Ой! Смотри, и это тоже! – закричала Уинри, ее внимание уже переключилось на набор из расчески и зеркала.

Она взяла расческу и искрящимися от умиления глазами начала вертеть ее в руках. Эд едва заметно усмехнулся внезапно пришедшей на ум мысли. Такие похожие, но все-таки настолько разные. Юноша был уверен, его Уинри дома ни за что бы не стала захлебываться в слюнях при виде вывески «женские штучки». Вот автоброня – другое дело.

- Я думаю, - неожиданно заговорила Уинри, развернувшись к Эду с зеркалом, расческой и гребешком в руках. – Я их все возьму!

Эд застонал и хлопнул себя по лбу:

- Уинри… Не слишком ли много! Я больше не унесу!

- Оу, они же маленькие. Ты выживешь, - хихикнула Уинри. – Или, может быть…

Она приблизилась к юноше и зацепила гребешок в его волосах таким образом, что пряди с одной стороны его головы полностью легли на другую сторону. Прическа получилась просто ужасающая. А в совокупности с отсутствующим взглядом Эда, видок у молодого человека получился тот еще.

- Да, думаю, я заставлю тебя прорекламировать эту штуку, посмотрим тогда, как ты не захочешь носить его.

- Явно не так, черт подери! – взорвался Эд, попытавшись выпутать гребень из волос.

Уинри рассмеялась и наклонилась к нему, ее руки начали борьбу за оставление гребешка в волосах:

- Он на тебе замечательно смотрится!

- Это не смешно!

- А вот и смешно!

- Уинри, вынь его! – закричал Эд, когда понял, что сражение проиграно.

Приложив последние усилия, Уинри убрала руки, и Эд вдруг понял, вынуть гребень ему никак не удается. Он оказался безнадежно запутан в соломенных волосах.

- Уинри! – закричал юноша.

Уинри робко улыбнулась:

- Эхе-хе-хе… Упс?..

- Достань его! – потребовал Эд, указывая на гребешок в волосах.

- Ты как большой ребенок. Садись, - вздохнула Уинри.

- Здесь?! В магазине?!

- Мне же надо получше рассмотреть. Сядь!

Эд проворчал себе что-то под нос и сел в проход, как ему и было сказано, скрестив ноги. Уинри опустилась перед ним на колени и начала нелегкую работу над извлечением из волос гребня. Казалось, это продолжалось целую вечность, особенно, когда в проходе появились несколько людей, чтобы поглазеть на бесплатное зрелище.

После пятого человека, вышедшего из магазина с таким видом, будто сейчас лопнет от смеха, Ал не выдержал и направился внутрь. При виде двух молодых людей ему сразу все стало понятно. Эд кинул на него смертельный взгляд:

- Не спрашивай, - сквозь стиснутые зубы раздалось рычание Эда.

- Не спрашиваю, - закашлялся Ал и тут же отвел глаза в сторону в надежде подавить рвущийся наружу безудержный смех.

К моменту, когда троица покинула магазин, солнце уже село. На город опустилась ночь. Уинри и Ал честно дотерпели до парка и, наконец, не в силах больше сдерживаться – весело расхохотались. Смех оказался таким заразительным, что вскоре Эд начал смеяться вместе с ними. Юноша смог остановиться только, когда вдруг обнаружил уставившуюся на него Уинри.

- Что? – спросил он.

Щеки Уинри налились румянцем, и она тут же отвела взгляд:

- Ничего… Может прогуляемся?

Эд одобрительно кивнул, и она с улыбкой на лице взяла его за руку.

Ал намек понял и забрал все пакеты себе, мастерски сложив те, что поменьше в более крупные.

- Я занесу их к тебе, - предложил он.

- Ой! Не надо, не беспокойся, Ал, - затараторила Уинри.

- Никаких проблем, - ответил он и сразу же отступил на шаг назад, чтобы Уинри не успела забрать несколько пакетов для облегчения ноши. – Все нормально. Увидимся дома, Эд.

Помахать на прощание Ал не смог из-за пакетов, поэтому он просто кивнул и направился в противоположную сторону. Эд с задумчивостью следил за удаляющимся Алом, внезапно на лице юноши появилось озабоченное выражение:

«Может, стоило остаться с ним… Нехорошо отпускать его одного, пока где-то поблизости бродит Энви…»

Легкое сжатие руки вывело юношу из задумчивости, и он повернулся к Уинри. На его лице теперь застыло удивление. Девушка застенчиво улыбалась, и Эд сделал вывод, что она хочет начать прогулку.

Парочка двинулась по пустынным и замысловато извилистым парковым дорожкам. Они прогуливались в тишине, единственным звуком, который сопровождал их движение, был хруст тонкого, ломающегося под подошвами зимней обуви льда. Кроме того, вести разговоры в темноте было сложно. Спустя какое-то время Уинри робко посмотрела на юношу и прервала затянувшееся молчание:

- Итак… я впервые увидела твою улыбку, - заговорила она.

Эд удивленно захлопал ресницами и, немного смутившись от смысла ее загадочных слов, повернулся:

- Ээ? Я же все время улыбаюсь.

- Да… но не как сегодня, когда мы смеялись все вместе. Это была… - девушка запнулась, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, а потом вдруг улыбнулась и закончила, - это была по-настоящему счастливая улыбка.

Взглянув на нее пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, Эд быстро отвел глаза. С печальным выражением лица он устремил взор на дорожку перед собой. Однажды он уже слышал, как Ал говорил то же самое Хоэнхайму. Его улыбка всегда отдавала грустью. И никогда не выглядела по-настоящему счастливой. Подобное можно было сказать и про смех. Но Уинри только что сказала… Значит ли это, что он все-таки смирился со здешней жизнью? Смирился с тем, что никогда не вернется домой? Молодой человек едва заметно качнул головой. Нет… он не может терять надежду.

- Я хочу дать тебе кое-что, - неожиданно заговорила Уинри, вырвав его из горьких дум.

Парочка остановилась под ярким светом стоявшего рядом с деревянной скамейкой фонаря. Уинри высвободила руку и потянулась в карман своего зимнего пальто. Через несколько секунд поисков она вытянула оттуда тот самый нефритовый гребень, который еще совсем недавно искусно выпутывала из волос Эда. Девушка протянула ему гребень со слабой улыбкой, тронувшей ее накрашенные губы:

- Я хочу, чтобы ты сберег его в память об этом дне. Чтобы помнить, как ты был по-настоящему счастлив.

Эд уставился на протянутую ему вещицу так, словно эта штука собиралась атаковать его. Юноша протянул руку, и гребень оказался в его раскрытой ладони. Пальцы медленно сжались вокруг гребешка и, с улыбкой на лице молодой человек снова взглянул на Уинри:

- Спасибо… Я буду помнить, - честно ответил он, и аккуратно положил подарок в карман.

Эд решил, что их прогулка подошла к концу, поэтому развернулся, чтобы двинуться в обратный путь. Но Уинри остановила его, схватив за руку. Резким движением она снова развернула юношу к себе, сильно сократив между ними расстояние. От ощущения прижавшегося к нему тела по спине Эда побежали мурашки, а его щеки тут же запылали красным румянцем от неожиданной близости, в которой оказались их лица. Уинри выглядела очень серьезной:

- Поцелуй меня.

Эд был уверен, что ему послышалось:

- П-повтори еще раз!

Уинри прижалась еще сильнее, и Эд инстинктивно отступил на шаг.

- Ты обещал сделать что-нибудь для меня, если я не буду провожать тебя до дома. Сдержи обещание… поцелуй меня, - шептала Уинри, и ее дыхание защекотало лицо юноши.

Эд ощутил возрастающее внутри себя чувство неудобства от складывающейся ситуации. Это было неправильно… вся эта ситуация казалась неправильной:

- К-когда я говорил, я не имел в виду что-то такое…

Фраза так и осталась незаконченной. Уинри прервала Эда на полуслове, прижав свои губы к его в невесомом мягком поцелуе. Все тело Эда внезапно напряглось от охвативших его ощущений. Здравые мысли тут же покинули мозг. Это был робкий скромный поцелуй, какими бывают почти все первые поцелуи. Уинри слегка отстранилась, но, не удовлетворившись одним разом, девушка снова начала целовать молодого человека. И в этот раз поцелуй оказался не первым нежным касанием, но наполненным взрослой страстью. Для Эда это оказалось абсолютным сюрпризом. Тело молодого человека утонуло в новых неведанных ранее ощущениях. Уинри, оказывается, в отличие от него оказалась не из робкого десятка. Она еще сильнее прижалась к юноше, обвив руками его шею. Поцелуй с каждой секундой становился глубже, хотя Эду казалось - это уже предел.

Молодой человек был уверен, что поступает неправильно, но тело отказывалось повиноваться мысленным приказам и сейчас же оттолкнуть девушку. Вместо этого юноша вдруг осознал, что отвечает на ее поцелуй с ответной страстью и постепенно входит во вкус. Он решился попробовать вкус ее губ языком, на что она ответила нечленораздельным звуком нескрываемого удовольствия. Наконец, девушка оторвалась от губ и наклонилась к уху молодого человека. Когда она заговорила, от теплого дыхания стало щекотно:

- Пойдем ко мне домой на ночь, Эдвард, - соблазнительно зашептала она на ухо.

Эд, вырванный из своих фантазий, отшатнулся от девушки так резко, словно внезапно обжегся. Он с широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на нее и отрицательно замотал головой. На лице Уинри появился смущенный взгляд.

- Мне… Мне надо идти. П-прости меня… Увидимся завтра в ангаре, ладно? – заикаясь пробормотал Эд, после чего резко развернулся и понесся от девушки прочь.

Он даже ни разу не обернулся. Потому что не мог. Ведь только что он целовал не эту девушку, он целовал _свою_ Уинри.


	9. Потерянный рай

**Глава 9**

**Потерянный рай**

Следующим утром Уинри в одежде, которую обещала вернуть Эду, вошла в ангар. Воздух в ангаре был плотным и вязким от переполнявшего его напряжения. Поначалу девушка даже не поняла, почему воздух вдруг оказался таким вязким. Она была убеждена, что напряжение возникло между Эдом и Алом. Странно, из-за чего они могли рассориться… Но затем она села работать вместе с Эдом и неожиданно осознала, что напряженности между молодыми людьми не существовало, потому что была она только между Эдом и ней. В его обращении с ней чувствовалась некая безразличная холодность. Он не развлекал ее короткими разговорами, как делал это прежде во время уроков. Он просто инструктировал ее без лишних слов. Несколько раз Уинри поднимала взгляд на молодого человека в надежде пересечься взглядом с его золотистыми глазами, но он ни разу не взглянул на нее. Это до глубины души задевало девушку. Она уже сожалела, что раскрыла свои чувства прошлой ночью и корила себя за разрушение их взаимоотношений. Но ведь она была так уверена, что это сработает…

И несмотря на напряжение, парящее в воздухе, ее чувства не изменились. Все понятно и просто: она влюблена в отчужденного мечтателя Эдварда Элрика. Сейчас в ее сердце не осталось никаких сомнений, как это было поначалу. Она так быстро влюбилась в этого человека. Тогда это стало для нее сюрпризом, который обрушился словно гром среди ясного неба. Она боялась этих новых чувств, но не могла отстраниться от них. Когда она, наконец, осознала, насколько сильно любит Эда, дороги назад уже не было. Вот почему подобное отношение с его стороны задевало чувства девушки больше, чем можно было подумать. С таким же успехом он мог бы вырвать из ее груди сердце и растоптать его на тысячу маленьких кровоточащих частичек.

Напряжение не осталось незамеченным и для Ала, который вдруг обнаружил, что крайне взволнован. После того, как он оставил их вчера, между этими двумя что-то произошло. В подтверждение этого молодой человек припомнил момент возвращения Эда. Когда тот вернулся домой, то, не проронив ни слова, быстро удалился в комнату. Попытка поговорить оказалась бесполезной: когда Ал позвал Эда ужинать, то в ответ ему рявкнули оставить еду. Тогда молодой человек отпер дверь в комнату Эда и принес ужин, но обнаружил, что золотоволосый юноша уже исчез на крыше. Тем не менее, Ал оставил еду на столе и ушел, не проронив ни слова. Но в отличие от прошлой ночи, когда ему пришлось иметь дело лишь с одним капризничающим Эдом, сейчас ему приходилось делить пространство уже с двумя нервными людьми. Напряжение между ними было настолько осязаемым, что Ал был уверен, он физически ощутил его два или три раза, когда, проходя по ангару в поисках инструментов и нужных частей, вступал в зону его распространения. Молодой человек предусмотрительно сторонился Эда и Уинри, изредка бросая в их сторону печальные взгляды.

Бомба взорвалась около полудня. Серое небо, нависавшее почти весь день над землей, наконец, разверзлось, и с небес упали первые белые снежинки. Внутри ангара царила таинственная тишина, лишь изредка прерываемая лязганьем инструментов и деталей или случайно вырывающимся кряхтеньем. Внезапно Эд решительно поднялся со стула, издавшего при этом протяжный резкий звук на цементном полу. Его руки в перчатках стукнули по деревянной поверхности стола, отчего все инструменты задребезжали, а гаечный ключ укатился к краю столешницы. Работающая поблизости в одиночестве Уинри даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Девушка и Ал одновременно повернули головы к Эду. В их взгляде читалось удивление и непонимание.

- Я иду прогуляться, - единственное, что кинул им Эд, прежде чем вылететь из ангара.

Дверь захлопнулась, оставив растерянных Уинри и Ала наедине. После долгой паузы Ал решился заговорить первым:

- Что… произошло между вами двумя прошлой ночью? – голубые глаза вопросительно уставились на повернувшую лицо Уинри.

Взгляд Уинри по-прежнему упирался в дверь, при этом девушка выглядела расстроенной и потерянной. Она сжала губы, и Ал почувствовал, как его сердце готово остановиться при виде ее огорченного лица.

- Я… сделала кое-что глупое.

- Оу… Ну тогда я не буду спрашивать. Это не мое…

- Я поцеловала его.

Ал поперхнулся, удивленный ответом, и быстро взглянул на нее. Почему она _ему_ это рассказывает?!

- Оо-о, да? – заикаясь, проговорил он, не совсем уверенный, что должен был сказать что-то подобное.

Уинри наклонила голову и опустила зеленые глаза на сложенные на коленях руки. При взгляде на девушку Ал задумчиво почесал шею. Он не был уверен, правильно ли понял ситуацию. Эд расстроен из-за поцелуя? Гхм, но если Эд не хотел отвечать на чувства девушки, он бы мог просто оттолкнуть ее. Но нет… с Уинри он так поступать не стал. Возможно, в прошлом и было подобное, но они все равно до сих пор оставались друзьями. Ал и в самом деле оказался в растерянных чувствах, в чем же причина такого поведения Эда. До этого разговора юноша был уверен, что Уинри Эду нравится.

- Извини, я не думаю, что хоть чем-то смогу утешить тебя, Уинри, - честно признался Ал, убрав руку со своей шеи. – Мне кажется, тебя стоит поговорить с ним.

- Не могу, - вздохнула Уинри.

- Должна, если хочешь, чтобы напряжение исчезло.

Уинри задумчиво свела брови и закусила нижнюю губу. Ал был прав. Девушка сделала глубокий вздох и поднялась со стула:

- Ты прав! Тогда я пойду, - заговорила она решительным тоном.

Ал кивнул, взглянув на ее гордую осанку. Он встал, взял со спинки стула свое теплое пальто и протянул его Уинри:

- Не беспокойся. Думаю, ты из тех людей, которые знают, что Эд не так враждебен, как может показаться с первого взгляда.

Уинри кивнула и, кратко поблагодарив Ала, с улыбкой взяла протянутое ей пальто. Затем девушка поспешно накинула его и выбежала за дверь догонять Эда.

Эдвард выбежал из ангара в такой спешке, что совсем позабыл про свое пальто. И сейчас холодный воздух проникал через тонкий слой одежды и колкими иглами впивался в кожу молодого человека. Озноб вынуждал его двигаться по тротуару в быстром темпе. Выглядел молодой человек разъяренным, хотя на самом деле он был не так уж сильно зол. Но от обладателя таких золотистых глаз, опущенных на покрытые снегом дорожки, и нахмуренных бровей люди предпочитали сторониться. А между тем, молодой человек злился только на себя. Он никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах, и от этого терял тонкую грань между своими фантазиями и реальным миром. Себя не обманешь. Здешняя Уинри притягивала его. Но вот причины этого притяжения… Его тянуло к ней не из-за чувства любви, но от одиночества. Возможно, имела место страсть. Оттолкнуть Уинри с такой холодностью оказалось нелегко, но он должен был это сделать. Для ее же блага. Осталось только себя в этом убедить.

- Эдвард! Подожди! Подожди, пожалуйста!

Неожиданный звук голоса удивил юношу, и он замедлил шаг. Молодой человек оглянулся чрез плечо и увидел объект своих печальных размышлений, спешащий за ним. Пальто Ала было слишком велико для ее худеньких плеч. Юноша сощурил глаза и решительно развернулся, чтобы продолжить движение по тротуару, не замедляя шага. Ему стоит впредь сторониться ее.

- ЭД! – жалобно закричала Уинри и побежала с максимально возможной скоростью, догоняя молодого человека.

Поравнявшись с юношей, девушка схватила его за руку и сжала с удивительной для нее силой, вынуждая молодого человека посмотреть на нее. Зеленые глаза уперлись в печальный взгляд золотистых глаз, и она крепко сжала его руку, чтобы не позволить ему уйти. Несколько снежинок упали на длинные черные ресницы девушки. Снег растаял, и она часто заморгала, чтобы избавиться от непрошеной воды в глазах. Тем временем Эд, внезапно вынырнувший из омута своих раздумий, обнаружил, что оказался в плену ее глаз и никак не может вырваться. Он был уверен, что сейчас на его лице застыло странное отстраненное выражение. Но вопреки ожиданиям, Уинри это не обеспокоило. Более того, девушка жаждала обратить внимание на себя, обратить в нечто большее. Девушка приблизила свое лицо так, что их носы уже практически соприкасались. Она прикрыла глаза и ощутила его дыхание на щеке.

- Эд, пожалуйста, не злись, - зашептала она юноше. – Не убегай, пожалуйста. Прости меня.

- Прости… - пробормотал Эд, резко повернув голову и отведя взгляд в сторону. Слово прозвучало не как извинение, в интонации слышались нотки саркастического повторения ее фразы.

Ресницы Уинри вспорхнули вверх, и девушка свела брови. Ее руки прижались к груди молодого человека:

- Прекрати, Эд. Мне не нравится, когда ты так холоден со мной. Я же извинилась. И не буду больше так делать, обещаю.

- Тогда что же ты пытаешься сделать сейчас? – спросил Эд, его глаза впились в лицо девушки.

Ошеломленная его резкими словами Уинри тут же отстранилась, сделав несколько шагов назад. Она сцепила руки перед собой:

- П-прости. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, - забормотала она, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от его лица, даже не смотря на то, что это могло выдать ее истинные чувства.

- Ничего не можешь с этим поделать? – недоверчиво переспросил Эд. – Поделать _с чем?_ Нет, стой. Не хочу знать. Иди обратно в ангар, Уинри.

Юноша развернулся и с нарастающей скоростью продолжил свой путь. Уинри поспешила за ним, подошвы ее ботинок утопали в его следах.

- Это тебе надо вернуться. Ты же забыл свое пальто, дурак.

Эд быстро двигался в сторону дома. Неожиданно девушка оказалась напротив молодого человека, вынудив его остановиться в нескольких дюймах от ее лица. Уинри сняла пальто Ала и протянула Эду:

- Это Ала. Можешь воспользоваться, - со слабой улыбкой предложила она.

Эд с глупым видом уставился на оказавшееся в руках пальто:

- Подожди… здесь где-то есть короткий обход?

- У любви нет правил, - лучезарно улыбнулась Уинри.

От ее слов Эд вздрогнул и протянул пальто назад:

- Забудь. Забирай его.

Уинри погрустнела, но спорить не стала и снова влезла в пальто, которое было ей великовато. Внезапно ее руки полностью скрылись под длинными рукавами. Эд усмехнулся при виде растерявшейся и насупившейся Уинри. Не проронив ни слова, он начал закатывать рукава, чтобы кисти девушки выглянули из необъятного пальто. Уинри покраснела, но не смогла сдержать улыбку, пока наблюдала за ловкими пальцами юноши. Рукава были закатаны, и молодой человек отступил назад. Пока он совсем не ушел, Уинри поспешно схватила его за руку и крепко сжала ладонь:

- Пойдем обедать со мной, - заговорила она так беззаботно, словно никакой размолвки и не было.

- Э, рановато для обеда…

- Почти полпервого!

- А как же Ал?

- Мы ему принесем что-нибудь. Пойдем, ну пожалуйста! Я хочу сделать для тебя… Хочу извиниться, - сказала Уинри, потянув юношу за руку и состроив неподражаемые щенячьи глазки.

Эд почесал макушку и, избегая встретиться с ней взглядом, поднял глаза к небу:

- Ладно…

Уинри улыбнулась, продолжая тянуть его за собой. Она решила, что лучшим местом для ланча может оказаться таверна «Зверь», и Эд, имевший не далее как вчера прекрасный обед именно здесь, протестовать не стал. Он мог только удивляться, как можно быть таким злым и расстроенным, а через мгновение уже превратиться в спокойного и счастливого человека. Кажется, Уинри всегда так действовала на него, и эта Уинри исключением не была.

Отношения после ланча наладились, и инцидент был практически забыт. И теперь, с шутками и смехом, они возвращались в ангар. Молодые люди были уже на полпути к Алу, когда Уинри вдруг вспомнила, что обещала вернуться домой к часу, а на часах уже половина второго.

- Ой, извини, Эд, - виновато начала девушка.

- Без проблем. Буду ждать тебя завтра, - ответил Эд, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Лицо Уинри тоже озарила улыбка. Она кивнула и, сняв пальто, протянула его молодому человеку:

- Да, конечно. Поблагодари от меня Ала.

Девушка махнула рукой на прощанье и поспешила домой. Эд некоторое время смотрел на ее удаляющуюся фигуру, улыбка медленно сползала с его лица, уступая место хмурому выражению. Он развернулся и направился к ангару:

«Черт. Какой же я идиот…»

Уинри опаздывала безбожно, но это не остановило ее от того, чтобы задержаться у дома, где жили Эд, Ал и Хоэнхайм. Прошлой ночью после приема она потеряла сережку, и так как дома отыскать ее не удалось, девушка пришла к выводу, что могла оставить ее в комнате Эда, когда изучала его конечности.

Отперев дверь запасным ключом, она вошла внутрь. Раз дверь была заперта, значит Хоэнхайма дома не было. Девушка быстро поднялась по ступеням на второй этаж и направилась к комнате Эда (осознание того факта, что она так хорошо ориентируется в месторасположении комнаты молодого человека, заставил ее лицо покрыться смущенным румянцем). Она осторожно вошла, словно боялась кого-то потревожить, хоть и абсолютно точно знала, что внутри пусто. Девушка окинула взглядом темную комнату, свет в которою через тяжелые серые снежные тучи за окном практически не проникал. Зеленые глаза начали тщательный осмотр погруженного в полумрак помещения.

- Посмотрим… куда же она могла свалиться? – бормотала себе под нос девушка.

После недолгих раздумий она направилась к кровати. После обыска под кроватью и даже на ней (в процессе поисков перетряхнув все одеяла) девушка двинулась дальше. Она честно пыталась не разнести комнату Эда при поиске дорогой бриллиантовой сережки, которую искала во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах. Так ничего и не обнаружив, девушка фыркнула и встала посреди комнаты со скрещенными на груди руками:

«Я уже везде посмотрела! Куда же она… О! Может, Эд нашел ее и положил на стол?»

При взгляде на стол она нервно утерла пот со лба. Старый деревянный стол практически исчез под завалами бумаг и раскрытых книг. Несколько листов бумаги слетели на пол и валялись около стола вперемешку с какими-то рисунками, напоминающими фотокарточки. Девушка подошла к столу, передернув плечами и уперев руки в бока:

«Господи, Эдвард, и ты думаешь, что можешь ориентироваться в этом кавардаке… Ну честное слово…»

Она присела и начала собирать бумаги в одну руку, зеленые глаза полностью сосредоточились на этом деле. На одном из листов оказалась фотография и, когда девушка подняла бумагу, карточка слетела на пол. Она наклонилась за снимком и замерла. Ее глаза широко распахнулись от удивления, и все только что собранные бумаги выскользнули из рук и снова разлетелись по полу. Трясущаяся тонкая рука неуверенно коснулась глянцевой поверхности снимка, словно девушка опасалась, что тот ударит ее по руке.

Девушка подняла фотокарточку, поднесла ее ближе к глазам и в немом ужасе уставилась на снимок. Это был Эд… точнее Эд в детстве. Он сидел на траве, за его спиной виднелся угол желтого дома. На мальчике были надеты только майка и голубые шорты. Уже с искусственными конечностями… вот только казались они более современными, чем те, что есть у него сейчас. Он выглядел смущенным: глаза опущены вниз, а на лице выступил румянец. За его спиной сидела девочка, ее руки были обвиты вокруг его шеи, а подбородок уперся в макушку мальчишки. На губах девочки лучезарная улыбка, голубые глаза искрятся от счастья. Очевидно, она застала Эда врасплох. Еще в кадр попала собака с металлической лапой… Но Уинри смотрела только на девчушку. Эта девочка, казалось, была ее точной копией, но с более светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами.

Фотография полетела на пол, а руки лихорадочно бросились собирать другие разбросанные вокруг фотокарточки.

Судьба распорядилась так, что Эд вернулся домой за какими-то забытыми материалами. Молодой человек собирался показать Алу набросок простой схемы одной из разработанных им деталей, но, оказалось, что он забыл его среди беспорядка на собственном столе. Когда юноша вошел в комнату, его чуть было не хватил удар. Он застыл в дверном проеме при виде стоящей на коленях около стола Уинри в окружении знакомых снимков. Девушка вглядывалась в лица тех людей, которые уже начинали постепенно увядать в его памяти. Одна из фотографий была сжата в пальцах девушки, склонившей голову так, что длинные темные волосы, ниспадающие с ее плеч, закрывали от молодого человека лицо. Его глаза в ужасе распахнулись, когда он понял причину, по которой фотографии были в таком беспорядке.

«Дерьмо».

- У-уинри… что ты здесь делаешь? – заикаясь, произнес Эд, не в силах скрыть нотки ужаса в своем голосе.

- Это идея для глупого розыгрыша, да?! – взорвалась Уинри, быстро поднявшись с колен. Фотография из ее рук полетела в лицо молодого человека.

Ее глаза наполнились слезами, но следов от ручейков на щеках пока не было. Эд отшатнулся при виде ее разъяренного лица.

- Отвечай мне! – закричала Уинри. – Что это?! Что _это_?!

Она указала на разбросанные по полу фотографии, а затем наклонилась и подняла одну из них. Старый снимок Эда в детстве со своим братом и Уинри.

- Почему этот ребенок похож на Ала?.. Почему эта девочка выглядит как я?! Скажи мне! – кричала Уинри, подбросив несколько фотографий кончиком туфли в воздух, и наблюдая за их мягким приземлением.

Голос у Эда пропал, единственное, что он смог сделать – беззвучно открыть рот. Он замер на месте под ее пристальным взглядом. Самым страшным было то, что все эмоции открытой книгой читались в глазах девушки. От страха к печали, от печали к ненависти.

- Так вот почему ты так добр со мной, Эд? Вот почему тебя тянет ко мне? Потому что я напоминаю эту девушку… которая как две капли воды похожа на меня. В этом все дело, Эд?! Скажи мне! – ее голос от крика стал хриплым.

Молодой человек продолжал смотреть на нее, не в силах произнести ни слова. Тогда девушка сделала несколько шагов вперед и схватила его за отворот рубашки, пальцы крепко вцепились в ткань. Она начала со злостью трясти юношу, закрыв при этом глаза:

- Что ты уставился на меня?! Ответь же мне, наконец, черт тебя подери! – кричала она.

Эд схватил ее за руки, чтобы прекратить встряску. Но его прикосновения теперь вызвали в Уинри чувство отвращения, и она резким движением оттолкнула юношу:

- Ведь это правда, да? – всхлипнула она, ощутив покатившиеся из глаз слезы. – Ты любишь эту девушку, а я… я просто ее замена! Всего лишь временная замена, пока ты не сможешь снова быть с ней! Скажи мне правду! Так это или не так!

- Уинри… Это… Все не так… – забормотал Эд. Самым ужасным казалось то, что все, что она говорила, было правдой. Именно так все и было.

- Тогда скажи мне, а что _так_, Эд! Скажи, что это была грубая шутка! Скажи, что ты любишь меня, потому что это _я_!

Гробовая тишина заполнила маленькую комнату. Эд потупил глаза в пол. На удивленном лице Уинри проступило выражение ужаса, а глаза наполнились горькой печалью. Девушка так сильно стиснула кулаки, что ногти оставили порезы на тонкой коже ладоней:

- О Боже… Так все это время… – прошептала она.

В бездумном желании поскорее убежать отсюда девушка толкнула молодого человека, стоявшего на ее пути. Эд стукнулся о дверной косяк, и это, казалось, вернуло его в реальность:

- У-Уинри! Подожди! – крикнул он вслед и кинулся за ней.

- Не подходи ко мне! – всхлипнула Уинри, на секунду остановившись в дверном проеме входной двери и презрительно взглянув на молодого человека. – Ненавижу тебя!

От этих слов Эд чуть было не споткнулся и застыл на месте.

- Никогда не приближайся ко мне больше, Эдвард Элрик!

Девушка развернулась и побежала. Она неслась сквозь падающий снег так быстро, как только могла, с закрытыми глазами и текущими по лицу слезами. Она не осмеливалась оглянуться и даже не думала об этом. Просто бежала. Потому что ей нужно было убежать как можно дальше. Как можно дальше от него и от чувств, переполняющих ее. И как он только посмел! Как посмел довести ее до такого состояния… заставить поверить ее, что… Девушка запнулась за ледяной ком на дороге и полетела вперед. Уинри неловко растянулась перед парадными воротами своего особняка. Не переставая плакать, она попыталась подняться, но снова упала в снег. Тогда она спрятала лицо в руках и, всхлипывая, сжалась в жалкий дрожащий комок.

Равнодушный ко всему снег продолжал падать и укутывать землю белым пуховым покрывалом.


	10. Судный день

**Глава 10**

**Судный день**

Она медленно поднялась по извивающейся лестнице особняка, лишь на секунду остановившись на верхней ступени, чтобы справиться со сбившимся дыханием. После краткого отдыха горничная снова расправила осанку и продолжила движение по коридору. Перед массивной деревянной дверью она остановилась и призадумалась, а хорошей ли было идеей беспокоить Уинри в такой момент. Но ведь не оставишь кипу чистого белья и одежды перед дверью. Этой ворчунье нравилось спать на свежевыстиранном белье, что создавало ей дополнительную нагрузку. Горничная аккуратно переложила белье в одну руку, а освободившейся рукой громко постучала в дубовую дверь:

- Мисс Даймонд? Мне… мне нужно положить чистое белье, - нерешительно сказала она, поближе придвинувшись к двери, чтобы расслышать ответ.

- Уходи…

Она нахмурилась при звуке прерывающегося от всхлипываний голоса. В наступившей тишине слышались только всхлипывания и сопение. Такое необъяснимо печальное настроение длилось со вчерашнего дня.

- Мисс Даймонд, пожалуйста…

- Я сказала, уходи!

В дверь с глухим звуком ударился какой-то предмет, и пораженная горничная от неожиданности отпрыгнула. Она удивленно перевела взгляд на дверь. Сердито фыркнув, женщина развернулась и поспешила прочь от комнаты. Чистое белье может полежать в другой комнате, пока эта грубиянка не позволит войти в свои покои.

Комната Уинри была изящной, но в то же время простой. Мама с отчимом (который куда-то пропал) обставили ее в строгом соответствии с дизайном остального особняка. По правде сказать, ей такой стиль не нравился, поэтому и комнату девушка ненавидела. Но она по-прежнему оставалась ее комнатой, где она искала утешение, особенно после не увядающих в памяти впечатлений вчерашнего дня. Уинри лежала, свернувшись под мягким одеялом с прижатыми к груди коленями и лицом, спрятанным в руках. Она плакала так долго, что была уверена, все слезы уже выплаканы. Несмотря на это, они продолжали течь из изумрудных глаз по бледным щекам, как только болезненные воспоминания снова всплывали в памяти. Девушка столько раз пыталась прекратить плакать, но слезы возвращались каждый раз при воспоминании о произошедшем.

О Боже, как же это больно… Почему так больно? Она бы так хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и убил ее прямо сейчас. С такой болью она справиться не сможет. Будто кто-то вырвал из груди сердце. Девушка оторвала руки от лица и вцепилась в единственную оставшуюся на кровати подушку, вторая лежала у двери. Она уткнулась в нее лицом, выпустив рвущиеся наружу рыдания и новый поток слез. Он… Он просто стоял молча. Он даже не пытался опровергнуть ее обвинения. Продолжал с такой печалью смотреть на нее, что душа девушки сгорела дотла, навечно оставив внутри черную пустоту. Все было ложью. Он все это время оставался с ней, потому что ее лицо было лицом его настоящей подружки, истинной любви его жизни. Она была лишь заменой, ничего не стоящей второсортной вещью. Все это время она была для него не больше, чем назойливая букашка, отвлекающая от получения того, что он желает на самом деле. Слезы по лицу девушки покатались с новой силой.

«Я ненавижу тебя, Эдвард Элрик! Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, НЕНАВИЖУ! Хочу, чтоб ты умер! Не хочу снова видеть тебя или даже слышать твое имя! Я НЕНАВИЖУ тебя! Ненавижу, я… О Боже… Я все равно люблю тебя».

Этого признания самой себе хватило, чтобы девушка снова почувствовала себя безумной. Именно это обстоятельство расстраивало ее больше всего. В подобные моменты она настолько ненавидела Эда, что это было просто невыносимо. Но даже так… даже несмотря на то, что она знала, он отвечает на ее чувства только из-за схожести Уинри с той другой девушкой и даже несмотря на то, что от этого ей было больно как никогда… она все равно продолжала любить его. Сердце тосковало по ощущениям от его прикосновений и желало с неимоверной силой снова ощутить касание его губ. Это было так удивительно. Она одновременно и любила, и ненавидела его. Ужасное состояние, от которого девушка хотела поскорее избавиться.

Неожиданно дверь открылась, и ее рыдания тут же прекратились. Она покрепче вцепилась в подушку с готовностью запустить ее в злоумышленника.

- Уинри?

Девушка быстро выпуталась из одеял и села на кровати, посмотрев заплаканными глазами на женщину, присевшую на край постели. Женщина выглядела грустной.

- М-мама? – заикаясь произнесла Уинри. – Я… я же просила не беспокоить меня и…

- Знаю, дорогая. Но это было вчера… Ты же не можешь всю оставшуюся жизнь сидеть здесь и оплакивать свое разбитое сердце.

Выражение лица Уинри стало удивленным:

- К-как ты?..

Женщина тепло улыбнулась:

- Я твоя мама, Уинри. И я могу догадаться о подобных вещах. Пожалуйста… спустись вниз.

Уинри упрямо замотала головой, вцепившись пальцами в простыни. Женщина нахмурилась и, подавшись вперед, накрыла ее руку своей ладонью:

- У меня есть, чем занять тебя, чтобы ты, наконец, перестала думать обо всем этом.

«Я не так себе это представляла», – недовольно ворчала про себя Уинри, медленным шагом направляясь домой с тяжелой сумкой в руке.

Она выдохнула облачко белого пара и перехватила сумку другой рукой. Идея матери в отвлечении дочери от дум о разбитом сердце состояла в отправке ее за покупками. Черт, а ведь у них около пятидесяти слуг. Почему же _она_ должна заниматься подобными делами? К тому же это занятие ни капельки не отвлекает от размышлений. Девушка уже обошла все магазины, которые она, Эд и Ал посетили два дня назад. Этот поход по магазинам только усугубил ее состояние. Теперь она хотела просто упасть на дорогу и дождаться, когда же наступит конец всему. Уинри настолько погрузилась в невеселые мысли, что абсолютно перестала следить за дорогой. Внезапно, девушка в кого-то врезалась. Споткнувшись о препятствие, она начала падать на спину, но незнакомец ловко ухватил ее и предотвратил неизбежное падение. Сумки с мягким хрустом в беспорядке рассыпались на запорошенную снегом дорожку.

- О-ой! – испуганно вскрикнула Уинри, пытаясь снова обрести равновесие. – Мне так жаль, я…

При взгляде на человека, в которого врезалась, девушка тут же отпрянула назад. Конечно, этим человеком оказался не кто иной, как Эд. Она шокировано уставилась на молодого человека в то время, пока юноша с не меньшим удивлением смотрел на нее. В следующий момент девушка резко дернулась из его рук, бросив на него леденящий душу взгляд. Он вздрогнул от подобного взгляда и отвел глаза в сторону. Уинри собрала разбросанные по дорожке сумки, развернулась на каблуках и понеслась прочь от молодого человека. Это, наконец, вернуло Эда к реальности:

- Э-эй! Подожди! – крикнул он и бросился за ней, постепенно переходя на бег, чтобы догнать спешащую девушку.

- Отстань, – бросила Уинри холодным тоном.

- Послушай меня, Уинри! Пожалуйста! Ты ведь даже не дала мне шанса объяснить!

- _Объяснить!_

Уинри резко остановилась. Эд обогнал ее на несколько шагов, развернулся и преградил дорогу. Девушка кинула в него жалящий взгляд. В ее глазах смешались настолько противоречивые эмоции, что Эд невольно утонул в них, пытаясь прочитать и расшифровать, что же на самом деле спрятано в этих изумрудных глубинах.

- Д-да, - заикаясь, произнес Эд, выходя из сковавшего его оцепенения. – Я, действительно, могу все объяснить…

- Я не хочу выслушивать объяснения! – рявкнула Уинри, сжав руки в кулаки. – Даже знать не хочу!

- Но…

- НЕТ! Прочь с моего пути!

Глаза Эда сощурились:

- Нет.

На лице Уинри появилось удивленное выражение, которое тут же сменилось гневом. Без каких-либо предупреждений девушка запустила сумкой в молодого человека. Эд инстинктивно блокировал удар искусственной рукой, и сумка, не причинив никакого вреда, упала на землю. Все содержимое пакета вывалилось на тротуар. Уинри в отчаянии крикнула и сменила тактику. Она двинулась на него и толкнула ладонями в грудь в попытке оттолкнуть молодого человека с пути. К ее несчастью Эд оказался сильнее и просто продолжал стоять на месте.

- Двигайся же! – взвизгнула девушка.

- Ни за что, пока не дашь мне все объяснить, - спокойно ответил Эд, схватив ее за руки, чтобы прекратить дальнейшие безуспешные усилия.

- Я же сказала, что не хочу ничего слышать, черт тебя подери! – закричала Уинри, ударив его в грудь кулаком. Ее глаза при этом оставались крепко зажмуренными. – Просто скажи это! Скажи, что ненавидишь меня!

Эд удивленно посмотрел на девушку:

- Что? Но ведь я не нена…

- Просто скажи, что ненавидишь! Скажи это! – попросила Уинри, внезапно заплакав. – Скажи, что ненавидишь меня! Пожалуйста… просто скажи мне…

Ее удары с каждым следующим разом становились слабее, пока совсем не прекратились. Затем к немалому удивлению молодого человека она обняла его и спрятала лицо на груди, продолжая рыдать. Эд с отсутствующим взглядом посмотрел на девушку, не в состоянии окончательно разобраться, что же только что произошло. Так и не поняв, в чем дело, он нерешительно заключил ее в объятия. Уинри покрепче вцепилась в рубашку юноши:

- …Я ненавижу тебя, Эд… – всхлипывала Уинри. – Я так ненавижу тебя… за то, что сделал с моими чувствами…

- Уинри…

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард.

Эд тут же остолбенел от смысла произнесенных слов… от этих запретных слов. Но в глубине души он уже знал. Он замечал это раньше в их отношениях, но продолжал упорно игнорировать. Юноша думал, если он будет отталкивать ее, то подобные чувства не появятся. Но очевидно, он не способен был сделать это и, вероятно, неосознанно даже содействовал возникновению чувств девушки.

- Уинри, ты не можешь, – еле слышно забормотал Эд. – Не можешь.

- Но люблю. Даже зная правду, я ничего не могу с собой поделать и продолжаю любить тебя. Несмотря на то, что знаю, я могу быть всего лишь заменой… несмотря на то, что знаю, я для тебя ничто, я все равно…

Между ними повисла тягостная тишина, прерываемая только глухими всхлипываниями Уинри, вцепившейся смертельной хваткой в рубашку юноши. Эд продолжал держать ее в своих объятиях, позволяя девушке выплакаться, в абсолютной растерянности, что же ему с ней делать. Он отметил, как тихо стало вокруг них: только бесшумно падающий с небес снег и совершенно никаких машин на дороге. Сложившаяся ситуация убивала молодого человека. Он понимал, что поступает так только из-за чувства вины, в то время как действия Уинри вызваны любовью. Эд еле заметно поморщился. Он чувствовал себя ужасным человеком. Он попытался отстранить девушку от себя, но она только крепче вцепилась в его рубашку.

- Прости, Уинри.

Уинри вздрогнула, когда юноша мягким движением высвободил рубашку из ее рук. Он взглянул на нее с виноватым лицом, но девушка не заметила этого. Она опустила голову, чтобы спрятать лицо от молодого человека. Опущенные по бокам руки сжаты в кулаки. Эд, продолжая смотреть на девушку, отступил на несколько шагов назад:

- Прости.

Он помедлил, продолжая смотреть на нее в ожидании хоть какой-то реакции. Никаких действий не последовало, поэтому молодой человек развернулся и пошел прочь. Вскоре его силуэт растворился в белой пелене снегопада.

Перевалило уже за полночь, а снегопад так и не прекращался, хотя снег стал падать не с такой силой. Дороги тут же замело, тротуары расчищались не слишком быстро. Эд куда-то исчез, и это обстоятельство начинало беспокоить Ала.

- Он в порядке, - с осторожностью потягивая горячий кофе, ответил Хоэнхайм, когда Ал, наконец, решил озвучить свое беспокойство.

- Но… Я весь день его не видел, а сейчас уже полпервого ночи! – закричал Ал, сбитый с толку равнодушием мужчины, которое тот проявлял по отношению к собственному сыну. – Я иду искать его.

- Он в ангаре, – вздохнул Хоэнхайм и развернулся на стуле, чтобы получше рассмотреть соломенноволосого мальчишку перед собой. – Не мешай ему, ты ничего не добьешься кроме запущенного в лицо снежка. Поверь мне.

Ал все равно поступил по-своему. Как и говорил Хоэнхайм, он нашел молодого человека в ангаре. И хоть снежка в лицо юноше не досталось, но леденящий душ ему был обеспечен. Спор был таким ожесточенным, что Ал вылетел из ангара, бросив напоследок пару грубых словечек.

Тем временем Эд пришел к заключению, что хуже быть уже не может. Он разбил Уинри сердце, а сейчас еще и выплеснул свое плохое настроение на Ала, хотя тот ни в чем не виноват. Оставшись в абсолютной темноте, молодой человек подавленно опустился за свой рабочий стол, опершись на него локтями и положив голову на руки. «Ничего уже не может пойти наперекосяк» - оптимистично размышлял он. По крайней мере, молодой человек думал так, пока не услышал снаружи ангара шум. Ворча что-то себе под нос, он нащупал фонарь и неуклюже зажег его замерзшими пальцами. Юноша сосредоточил сонный взгляд на двери и прислушался. Шум доносился из-за стены, расположенной прямо перед ним. И выглядело это так, будто кто-то снует около ангара. Отогнав угрюмые мысли, Эд быстро поднялся и взял фонарь. Это было не впервые. Посторонние часто тайком подбирались к ангару, чтобы разнюхать детали работы Эда и Ала.

«Я не в настроении для подобного», - ворчал Эд, быстро и осторожно подкрадываясь к двери. - «Если там идиот, который пытается спереть наши труды, я выпущу пар и разотру этого придурка в кровавое месиво…»

Молодой человек распахнул дверь и шагнул из ангара, тут же по колено утонув в снегу. Он выругался, словно снег был единственной причиной всех его несчастий, и начал топтаться на месте, чтобы хоть как-то расчистить себе место. Юноша огляделся по сторонам, крепко сжимая в руке фонарь. Но пламя фонарика было слишком слабым, чтобы осветить пространство дальше ближайшего угла.

- Кто еще не убрался отсюда, пеняйте на себя! – крикнул Эд, попытавшись придать голосу угрожающий тон.

Как и следовало ожидать – ответа не последовало. Эд с ненавистью уставился в темноту случайно выбранного направления. Затем он развернулся и поспешил внутрь ангара, захлопнув за собой двери. А здесь его уже поджидала неожиданная проблема. Он был не один, потому что его спина вдруг уперлась в чье-то тело. Юноша попытался резко обернуться, но разглядеть лицо не успел. Его грубо прижали лицом к стене, заломив за спину левую руку. Фонарь с громким звуком упал на цементный пол. Эд сморщился.

- Ты ведь не думал, что так просто сможешь избавиться от меня?

Глаза Эда расширились от звука знакомого голоса:

- Энви!

- Поздравляю, ты угадал, - усмехнулся Энви, еще сильнее прижав Эда к стене. – Жаль, что разругался со своей маленькой подружкой, коротышка. Да и ссора с Алом звучала ужасно. И в самом деле, жаль. Ведь на этот раз ты сам разрушил свою жизнь.

- Заткни свою поганую пасть! – закричал Эд, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата.

Но Энви был гомункулом. А это значит, что он был нечеловечески силен, и просто рассмеялся при очередной попытке Эда высвободиться.

- Но осталась еще одна вещь, которую стоит сделать.

Какой-то тяжелый металлический предмет обрушился на голову Эда, и юноша погрузился в темноту.

На фоне полночного неба и белого снега огонь легко заметен даже на далеком расстоянии. К несчастью, когда пожарные прибыли на место, ангар со всем его содержимым был полностью разрушен разбушевавшимся пламенем. Ал и Хоэнхайм наблюдали за тушением, вскоре прибежала и Уинри. Первой мыслью всех троих была мысль об Эде. Полицейский сказал, что если кто-то и был внутри, то он мертв.

Юношу нашли через несколько часов после тушения пожара. Он лежал в нескольких футах от сгоревшего здания, съежившийся и полузамерзший в красном от крови снегу.


	11. Небес недостаточно

**Глава 11**

**Небес недостаточно**

Смутные очертания знакомого потолка медленно и болезненно возникли в поле его видимости. Это был краткий период блаженного неведения, когда Эдвард еще не вспомнил, что произошло, где он находится и почему. Но миг блаженства тут же закончился, как только он окончательно проснулся. Боль взорвалась белым обжигающим огнем и охватила все тело, вынудив его сделать глубокий прерывистый вдох. Несмотря на попытки сдержаться, юноша все-таки застонал от очередной волны накатившей боли и пошевелился в надежде, что от движения она утихнет. Он был почти уверен, что находится в своей комнате, но это стало совершенно неважно, как только его снова скрутило от ощущения невыносимой боли.

- Не шевелись, Эд.

От звука донесшегося голоса Эд прекратил беспокойное ерзанье. Голос доносился с эхом и откуда-то издалека, молодой человек был уверен, что так быть не должно. Он замер, ожидая, что голос сделает что-нибудь для облегчения его боли. Когда ничего не произошло, юноша снова шевельнулся. Тяжелая рука опустилась на его лоб.

- Я же сказал, не двигайся. Мы уже заканчиваем перебинтовывать тебя, Эд. Сейчас все закончится, обещаю.

Молодой человек замер, как и было велено. Несмотря на то, что его мозг был не в состоянии формулировать четкие мысли, в голове все-таки возникло ощущение, что голос принадлежит незнакомому человеку. Мужской голос, который он слышал впервые. На этот раз он сдерживался дольше, все еще ожидая, что магические манипуляции снимут боль. Облегчения так и не последовало, поэтому он в очередной раз зашевелился, пытаясь скинуть тяжелую руку со лба.

- Все хорошо, все хорошо. Уже закончили.

Рука исчезла, и Эд заерзал на кровати, проверяя, скажут ли ему снова не шевелиться. Но никто ничего не говорил, поэтому юноша прекратил ерзать и попытался открыть глаза. Он медленно разлепил веки, но был тут же ослеплен ярким светом. Что-то невнятно пробормотав, молодой человек перевернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку. Звуки каких-то позвякивающих предметов и приглушенные голоса привлекали его внимание, но он снова и снова куда-то проваливался. Это повторялось слишком часто, чтобы уловить нить беседы и распознать голоса. По крайней мере, звучали они как-то незнакомо, даже несмотря на то, что уже не были такими далекими как раньше и почти не отдавались в голове звонким эхом. Когда юноша услышал звук открывшейся двери и новые голоса, он снова попытался разлепить веки. Хоть голоса и казались знакомыми, но вспомнить, кому они принадлежат, ему пока никак не удавалось.

Молодой человек с трудом моргнул, взгляд наполовину открытых глаз наткнулся на расплывчатый рисунок стены. С этого момента его затуманенный обезболивающими препаратами разум начал постепенно проясняться. Чувства начали медленно возвращаться, наполняя юношу тревогой и осознанием реальности. Процесс был мучительным, он разрывался между полуреальным миром бреда и миром пробуждения, заполненным знакомыми голосами (в одном из которых он узнал-таки голос Хоэнхайма). Чем больше молодой человек моргал, тем отчетливее становилась стена. Наконец, его глаза полностью открылись. И теперь оказалось, что он пытался рассмотреть ничем не выдающийся объект. Так как в поле зрения ничего интересного не было, юноша сосредоточился на звуках, потому что теперь мог понимать приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся откуда-то из комнаты.

- …не стоило давать ему лекарства сегодня, но я назначил на всякий случай, - говорил незнакомый мужской голос. – Не знаю, сказали ли вам, но вот мое заключение. Сломанных костей нет, только несколько ушибов и пара ожогов. Несколько ран, но я их обработал. Я был удивлен, что у него не оказалось обморожений, это просто поразительно, особенно если учесть как долго он пролежал в снегу. Мое мнение? Его избили до полусмерти и бросили в огонь, но он смог выбраться. Так что приглядывайте за его ранами и смотрите, чтобы в них не попала инфекция.

- Конечно, - отозвался Хоэнхайм. – Большое вам спасибо.

- Мистер Элрик… вы уверены, что не хотите подержать его немного в больнице? Он мог бы быстрее поправиться.

- Уверен. В конце концов, в больнице больше шансов подхватить какую-нибудь инфекцию. Он и здесь сможет восстановиться.

- Но вы ведь зайдете проверить его, доктор? – донесся новый голос, источник которого был удивительно близко к Эду. Женский голос, звучащий очень обеспокоенно… Уинри.

- Конечно, - доктор слегка усмехнулся. – Я был бы не очень хорошим доктором, если бы не делал этого. Мне… действительно жаль, что с ангаром случилось такое, мистер Хейдрих.

- Не стоит, - быстро сказал Ал, тоже откуда-то рядом. – Главное… Эд в порядке.

Возникла пауза. Было очевидно, что доктор что-то делает, потому что каждый попрощался с ним, а Хоэнхайм предложил проводить его до двери. К этому времени Эд уже полностью очнулся, и теперь его сознание выплыло из полубредового состояния и казалось абсолютно ясным как и всегда. Но боль пока не ушла, поэтому это слегка затуманивало его мозг. Юноша осмелился повернуться на спину и тут же зашипел от боли, как только большой ожог на пояснице соприкоснулся с поверхностью постели. Это, конечно, сразу привлекло внимание Уинри а Ала.

- Эд, ты очнулся! – закричал Ал, его голос звучал одновременно радостно, удивленно и печально. – Не двигайся, это только усилит боль.

Эд с трудом повернул голову на подушке, заморгав от расплывающихся над кроватью знакомых лиц. Он сощурился в попытке разглядеть их сквозь яркий свет, бьющий из-за их спин. Внезапно юноша осознал, что лежит с распущенными волосами, из одежды на нем были только трусы. Молодой человек запаниковал. Доктор увидел его искусственную ногу и руку? Черт, неужели Хоэнхайм был так неосторожен? Если доктор разглядел их…

- Эд? – мягко заговорила Уинри. – Ты в порядке?

Эд часто заморгал и выдавил из себя смешок, но боль в ребрах сразу вынудила его пожалеть об этом:

- У меня все тело в ушибах и ожогах, а ты спрашиваешь в порядке ли я? – саркастичным хриплым голосом пробормотал Эд. Голос был такой, будто он годами не пользовался голосовыми связками.

Уинри сощурила глаза, чтобы ответить, но не успела, ее опередил вмешавшийся Ал:

- Эй, прекрати. Мы ведь на самом деле волновались за тебя. Ты три дня спал.

- Что?

- Ага, - Ал кивнул в подтверждение. – Доктор не был уверен, очнешься ли ты. Тебя шибануло по голове чем-то тяжелым. Доктор определил, что это могла быть падающая перекладина или что-то в этом роде.

«Или гомункул, который выглядит словно чертова пальма…» - мрачно подумал Эд. Взгляд юноши опустился на свои руки, покоящиеся на коленях. Но что-то смутило его, и он снова перевел взгляд на Ала:

- Падающая перекладина?

- Ну да. С потолка в ангаре. Не думаю, что это теперь имеет значение. Главное, что ты выбрался оттуда, пока все не обрушилось.

- Ангар… Подожди! – с тревогой в глазах вдруг закричал Эд. – Ангар! С ним ведь все нормально?

Ал переменился в лице и отвел печальный взгляд в сторону:

- Он… сгорел. Ты не помнишь?

Нет, этого он не помнил. Но эта информация повергла его в ошеломленное молчание. После всех трудов и усилий, которые он вложил в этот проект с Алом… после усилий, вложенных в возможность вернуться домой… Вот так просто все это закончилось. Каждая частичка надежды и мечты, которые он собирал в течение двух последних лет, сгорела дотла за несколько секунд. Молодой человек опустил голову и с безразличным видом стал рассматривать свои руки. Уинри нахмурилась от его молчания:

- Эд?..

- А ты здесь что делаешь? – произнес вдруг Эд безжизненным голосом, взглянув на девушку из-под спутанных золотистых прядей.

- Не говори так, - ответила она рассерженно. – Я же не хочу, чтобы ты умер только из-за того, что ты бессердечный придурок.

- Ладно… я хочу побыть сейчас один.

Уинри растерялась от внезапно сменившейся темы разговора, чем тут же воспользовался Ал. До того, как она успела что-нибудь возразить, он положил ей руку на плечо и виновато посмотрел на девушку:

- Пошли, Уинри, - сказал он ей.

- Но…

Юноша вывел ее из комнаты, и дверь за ними захлопнулась. Ал прекрасно понимал причину своего уныния и находил это ироничным. Молодого человека вовсе не огорчало, что плоды их усердных трудов были потеряны безвозвратно, но видеть, как угасает последний проблеск надежды Эда, было выше его сил.

Как только дверь закрылась, Эд повалился спиной на кровать, смахнув левой рукой упавшие на глаза волосы. Юноша потерял счет времени. Он долго лежал неподвижно, после чего повернулся на бок спиной к двери. Молодой человек свесил металлическую руку через край кровати и с ленивым любопытством начал ее рассматривать. Все, чего он желал, утекло сквозь пальцы в мгновение ока. Энви снова разрушил его жизнь. От этой мысли левая рука со злостью вцепилась в подушку, но тут же расслабилась, как только молодой человек подумал о том, что уже никогда не заполнит его жизнь. Он уже никогда не увидит Ала в человеческом облике. Он уже никогда не сможет увидеть Сенсея или бабулю. Черт, он даже сожалел об идиотской ухмылке Мустанга, которую больше никогда не увидит. Сожалел, что никогда не сможет поблагодарить этого человека за все, что тот сделал для него. Но самое большое чувство сожаления касалось Уинри. Лицо юноши погрустнело, и он продолжил рассматривать свою металлическую конечность:

«Я никогда не говорил ей», - мрачно подумал юноша. – «И теперь никогда не скажу».

При этой мысли ему захотелось заплакать, но он был мужчиной и к тому же он по-прежнему оставался Эдом. Поэтому юноша просто закрыл глаза и попытался заглушить боль сном. К несчастью провалиться в сон не удалось, потому что дверь резко распахнулась.

- Уходи, - брюзгливо бросил Эд. Ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве.

- Извини, но нам стоит поговорить.

Эд перекатился на спину и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Хоэнхайма, который тем временем взял от стола стул и приставил его к постели. Мужчина с тяжелым вздохом опустился на стул, и Эд с трудом сел, поморщившись, когда отец помогал ему принять сидячее положение.

- Это не займет много времени. Я знаю, что тебе нужен отдых, - заверил Хоэнхайм, нахмурившись при виде рассеянно почесывающего бок Эда.

- Не о чем разговаривать, старик, - равнодушно ответил Эд, рассматривая что-то на полу.

- Боюсь, есть о чем. Почему ты не сказал, что с тобой был Энви?

Эд резко повернул голову к отцу:

- Как ты?..

- А как ты думаешь, я узнал, что надо идти в ангар, хотя дыма еще не было видно? – прервал Хоэнхайм юношу, с тяжелым вздохом откинувшись на спинку стула со скрещенными на груди руками. – Он явился сюда после того, как отделал тебя и поджег ангар.

Эд с глупым видом уставился на мужчину:

- Явился сюда? Тогда какого черта ты еще жив?

- Хороший вопрос. Мне повезло? – ответил Хоэнхайм со слабой попыткой улыбнуться и пожать плечами. – На самом деле, я думаю, его вспугнул Ал, когда пришел сказать о странном дыме, который он заметил, возвращаясь из ангара.

- Хе… значит, струсил… – пробормотал Эд и снова отвел взгляд в сторону.

Хоэнхайм свел брови:

- Эд, мне жаль, что все так произошло.

- Ты не виноват.

- Не начинай, Эд. Ты же знаешь меня.

Эд пожал плечами и отвернулся, закутавшись с головой в одеяло. Хоэнхайм выглядел слишком усталым, чтобы спорить. Он поднялся со стула:

- Я знаю, как остановить Энви, – тихим голосом сказал мужчина. – Я заставлю его заплатить за это. Ни о чем не беспокойся, просто положись на меня.

Эд услышал, как мужчина вышел из комнаты. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, молодой человек снова сел:

«Положиться на тебя? Ага, конечно… последний раз, когда я так поступил, ты ушел и так и не вернулся».

Следующие несколько недель были для Эда мучительными. Он поправлялся физически, и это было несомненно хорошей новостью. Доктор был впечатлен быстротой процесса восстановления организма. Но душа юноши умирала, если уже не была мертва. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он был до смешного беспокойным и надоедливым, потому что был прикован к постели, напротив, юноша находился в ужасно подавленном состоянии. И те, кто знал его историю, не могли винить его за это. Но физическое состояние молодого человека улучшалось, и Уинри сосредоточила свои усилия на этом. Она просто решила пока не обращать внимание на его депрессию. Девушка заняла свободную комнату в этом же доме, потому что была слишком сконцентрирована на Эде, чтобы ежедневно возвращаться домой. Она ухаживала за ним как нянька (что порождало множество неуместных шуток от Хоэнхайма), и чем меньше девушка понимала в медицине, тем больше она прикладывала усилий, чтобы заботиться о молодом человеке. Она готовила еду и заставляла его есть. Складывалось впечатление, что юноша не проявляет к жизни никакого интереса, и это очень пугало ее. В конечном счете, его беспокойство и скука исчезли, все, что он хотел – просто лежать в постели, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Молодой человек вставал только по зову природы или, когда Уинри заставляла его хоть немного поесть. Казалось, он был вполне удовлетворен положением – остаться в постели и умереть. И будь Уинри проклята, если бы она позволила ему сделать это. Тем временем, Ал попытался выдернуть молодого человека из депрессивного состояния:

- Мы попытаемся снова, - сказал Ал, с серьезным видом заглянув под одеяло.

- Мм?

- Начнем заново. Мы сможем восстановить ангар и начнем работу над новой усовершенствованной ракетой.

Эд медленно сел и развернулся к молодому человеку:

- И как ты предполагаешь это сделать? У нас нет на это денег.

- Ну, раньше же я находил тех, кто спонсировал мои исследования, - бодро произнес Ал. – Почему бы не найти их снова?

Казалось, идея пришлась Эду по вкусу. Его мир вдруг перестал быть погружен в абсолютную темноту. Это было тем ключом, с помощью которого юноша полностью пришел в себя и за недолгий период восстановил свои физические силы. И несмотря на советы доктора больше отдыхать в постели, как только Эд встал на ноги, они с Алом тут же отправились на поиски новых инвесторов. С разрешения Хоэнхайма Уинри решила оставаться где-то поблизости.

- Уверен, мальчикам нравится смотреть на твое улыбающееся лицо больше, чем на мое, - пошутил Хоэнхайм.

Уинри лишь вымученно улыбнулась:

«Одному из них, возможно...»

По прошествии трех недель с момента инцидента Эд и Ал так и не нашли никого, кто хотя бы отдаленно заинтересовался в финансировании очередного проекта. Эд подозревал, что к этому мог приложить руку Энви (но он так никогда и не узнал, прав ли был в своих подозрениях), и Уинри беспомощно наблюдала, как юноша катится по спирали вниз в омут безнадежности. В конце концов, он окунулся в него с головой и не смог вынырнуть. Уинри пребывала в растерянных чувствах от того, что же может произойти в дальнейшем.

Солнце рано покинуло небосвод, как это обычно бывает в середине зимы, и начался легкий снегопад. Дом был погружен в тишину, тьму и холод. Уинри, уткнувшаяся было в хорошую книгу, обнаружила себя одиноко сидящей в гостиной комнате не в силах ни на чем сконцентрироваться. На самом деле, она даже не могла припомнить, о чем только что читала. Хоэнхайм исчез в своей комнате с тех самых пор, как поговорил с Эдом, а она засиделась тут допоздна в ожидании возвращения Эда и Ала. И они, наконец, появились, в спешке ворвавшись в дом, убегая от морозного воздуха снаружи только чтобы с разочарованием обнаружить, что внутри ни капельки не теплее. Уинри быстро вскочила со стула навстречу молодым людям.

- Успешно? – спросила она, попытавшись улыбнуться.

- Нет, - грустно выдохнул Ал.

- И никогда не будет, - неожиданно подхватил Эд, со злостью скинув ботинки и теплое пальто.

Уинри с изумлением уставилась на молодого человека, Ал же просто мрачно продолжал смотреть на него.

- Это не так, Эдвард, - мягко возразила Уинри. – Всегда могут быть…

- Мы побывали у каждого сраного инвестора в городе! – закричал Эд. – И никого! Это конец!

Уинри открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но юноша уже исчез на втором этаже, и резкий звук захлопывающейся двери возвестил всем, что он закрылся в своей комнате. Уинри нервно переступила с ноги на ногу и взглянула на Ала.

- Извини… – Ал опустил голову. Молодой человек оставил Уинри в одиночестве, забрав с собой пальто и ботинки.

Уже по привычке Уинри подняла пальто Эда и аккуратно повесила его на вешалку, затем взяла ботинки и поставила их около двери. После этого она взяла в руку свечу и зажгла ее прежде, чем начать подниматься наверх (включенный свет мог разбудить Хоэнхайма). Девушка неторопливо поднялась по деревянным ступеням, и, добравшись до последней, остановилась. Она посмотрела в направлении двери Эда перед тем, как направиться вперед и медленно без стука открыть ее. Эд сидел на кровати со скрещенными ногами и опущенной на руки головой. Уинри бесшумно скользнула в комнату, с осторожностью прикрыв за собой дверь. Эд не шевельнулся, слышал ли он ее вообще? Девушка осторожно поставила свечу на стол. Среди разбросанных по поверхности бумаг сверкнули бликами фотографии, но она лишь на секунду задержала на них взгляд, а затем резко развернулась и остановилась напротив Эда. Несколько мгновений она просто стояла, словно в ожидании, что он обратит на нее внимание. Юноша не двигался, но она поняла, что он знает о ее присутствии. Девушка забралась на кровать, села на колени прямо напротив молодого человека и убрала несколько непослушных прядей с его лица. Ее пальцы медленно прочертили дорожку по мягкой коже. Эд еле заметно вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

Обеими руками Уинри приподняла его лицо, всматриваясь в золотые глубины глаз, в попытке разгадать, о чем же сейчас думает юноша. Но выражение его лица было настолько печальным, что это разрывало ее сердце на части. Видеть его в таком состоянии было невыносимо. Не до конца осознавая свои действия, девушка приблизилась к молодому человеку, и их губы соприкоснулись в робком поцелуе. Такое внезапное выражение чувств удивило Эда, юноша резко дернулся назад, и их губы разъединились. Тогда Уинри снова поцеловала его, на этот раз более эмоционально. И Эд ответил ей. Девушка практически растаяла от охвативших ее ощущений. Она не хотела разлучаться с ним ни сейчас, и никогда более. Она хотела заставить его забыть о боли. Когда молодой человек отстранился, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, девушка последовала за ним и секундой позже она уже снова целовала его… снова… и снова, и с каждым разом ее поцелуи все больше становились наполненным страстью и вожделением. Ее руки скользнули к пуговицам его рубашки, в то время как поцелуи начали покрывать каждый дюйм шеи молодого человека. Расстегнув рубашку, ее пальцы коснулись его великолепно сложенной груди. Она проложила дорожку поцелуев от шеи к уху, оставив горящие следы на его челюсти. И все эти действия сопровождались ласкающими руками, движущимися в бесконечном танце по его груди, мускулам и старым шрамам, покрывающим кожу. Снятая рубашка бесшумно упала на пол у кровати. Эд позволил ей сделать это, не предприняв ни единой попытки, чтобы воспрепятствовать происходящему. Его лицо по-прежнему оставалось печальным, к тому же сейчас оно выглядело слегка ошеломленным и смущенным. Таким, словно он так до конца и не осознавал, что же происходит на самом деле.

- Позволь мне забрать твою боль, Эд, - внезапно прошептала Уинри в ухо молодого человека. – Я помогу ей навсегда покинуть тебя. Помогу забыть ее навсегда.

Девушка наклонилась и снова начала покрывать шею молодого человека горячими поцелуями. Ее губы двинулись к основанию его шеи, затем продолжили свой путь вниз по груди вслед за чувственными прикосновениями ласкающих тело рук. Не в силах больше сдерживаться Эд издал еле слышный стон, и его руки коснулись ее бедер. Затем одна рука юноши проскользила по изгибам ее тела, и спина девушки выгнулась в ответ на его прикосновения. Уинри еще сильнее прижалась к молодому человеку. Осознание того, что он отвечает на ее действия, придало ей больше смелости. Она провела рукой по его голове и распустила стянутые в хвост волосы, после чего начала, поигрывая, с осторожностью накручивать золотистые шелковые пряди на свои тоненькие пальчики. Она продолжала играть с его волосами, пока вдруг не обнаружила, что уже сидит у него на коленях, обхватив его ногами с обеих сторон.

Молодой человек с робостью отвечал на ее чувства, а она так желала, чтобы он хотел ее так же, как она сейчас хотела его. Она хотела забрать его боль... Хотела, чтобы он позабыл обо всем на свете… Пальцы девушки снова запутались в его волосах, и она в очередной раз прижалась к нему, накрыв губы юноши долгим страстным поцелуем. Ее язык продолжал дразнить его губы до тех пор, пока молодой человек не открыл рот, позволив ее язычку скользнуть внутрь. И на этот раз она не была разочарована в ответном поцелуе. Металлическая рука юноши все еще лежала на ее бедре, в то время как пальцы его настоящей руки ласкали кожу на ее спине, все выше задирая рубашку.

Девушка на секунду оторвалась от его губ и, положив обе руки на грудь молодого человека, легонько толкнула его назад. Он не сопротивлялся, тут же повалившись спиной на постель. Теперь Уинри оказалась сидящей на его животе. Она наклонилась вперед, вытянув его руки над головой. Ее пальцы проскользили по его рукам от предплечий к запястьям и дальше, пока не встретились с пальцами его рук и не переплелись. Девушка продолжала покрывать его тело поцелуями, двигаясь губами от его груди к шее, губам и дразня их, после чего она вновь начала новую дорожку из поцелуев вниз к груди. Внезапно Эд слегка пошевелился. Она остановилась, и он, воспользовавшись шансом, захватил ее губы своими, подарив ей мягкий поцелуй, после чего, копируя ее действия, скользнул к ее шее и так чувственно начал покрывать ее кожу поцелуями, что по телу Уинри прокатилась волна удовольствия. Их пальцы на подушке за головой расцепились, и юноша прижал девушку к себе, проскользив одной рукой по изгибам ее бедер, второй же обняв ее за талию. От ощущения силы его рук, по телу девушки побежали мурашки, и она застонала от удовольствия в то время, как он продолжал покрывать ее обжигающими поцелуями, продвигаясь от шеи к лицу, затем вниз к ее плечам, постепенно оттягивая ткань рубашки. Она добилась того, чего так хотела, юноша, наконец, избавился от робости и нерешительности. И сейчас он просто сводил ее с ума своими поцелуями. Сейчас ее тело горело от его мучительно-возбуждающих прикосновений…

Но прежде, чем у девушки появился шанс продвинуться дальше в своих желаниях, Эд неожиданно опомнился и осознал, насколько далеко все зашло.

Он поспешно поднялся, и Уинри была вынуждена отстраниться. Эд развернулся спиной к Уинри, ошеломленной внезапной переменой настроения, и свесил ноги с края кровати. Затем молодой человек встал, поднял с пола рубашку и направился в сторону от постели, пытаясь надеть ее на ходу. Уинри оставалось лишь с досадой наблюдать за действиями юноши, она даже не попыталась поправить свою растрепанную одежду и неряшливую прическу на голове.

- Я никогда… не буду достаточно хороша? – внезапно спросила Уинри мягким голосом.

Эд на секунду перестал застегивать рубашку, остановившись на верхней пуговице, и опустил голову. Он по-прежнему стоял спиной к девушке, а ей так хотелось увидеть, выражение его лица в этот момент.

- Это… не так, - ответил через секунду Эд, застегнув последнюю пуговицу. – Просто по отношению к тебе это не честно.

Уинри закусила губу в попытке сдержать навернувшиеся слезы и наклонила голову, скрыв глаза в тени растрепанных волос. Кулаки бессильно вцепились в белые простыни.

- Я не понимаю, - зашептала девушка. – Я ведь такая же. Разве ты не можешь… Почему ты не можешь любить меня? Я люблю тебя, Эд. Я так сильно тебя люблю. Почему же ты не можешь полюбить меня, именно _меня_? Или я навсегда останусь лишь ее тенью?

Ее слова заставили его вздрогнуть, и на лице юноши появилось виноватое выражение, смешанное с невыносимой печалью. Он честно попытался заглянуть внутрь своей души в поисках ответа на заданные вопросы, и, отыскав его, ощутил, насколько же ужасный он, оказывается, человек. Юноша резко развернулся и направился к столу. Он какое-то время искал что-то в ящиках и, наконец, увидел искомый предмет: пистолет.

- Ответь же мне! – закричала Уинри, взглянув на молодого человека сквозь появившиеся в уголках изумрудных глаз слезы.

Эд засунул пистолет за ремень штанов и развернулся к девушке. На его лице смешались выражения вины и печали:

- Прости. Не могу, - честно ответил он на ее вопрос. – Я не принадлежу этому месту.

- Ты принадлежишь своему миру…

Эд удивленно уставился на девушку. Уинри кивнула головой и продолжила:

- Ал рассказал мне, - она вздохнула. – После того, как он вывел меня тогда из комнаты. Он все мне рассказал…

Эд вздохнул и отвел взгляд, грустные глаза теперь уткнулись в пол. Он должен был догадаться, что Ал рано или поздно расскажет ей.

- Тогда ты понимаешь.

- Нет, - сказала Уинри, вопросительно взглянув на юношу. – Разве этот мир так уж плох? У тебя есть отец и Ал… и я… разве нас тебе недостаточно? Почему же ты здесь с нами не можешь начать новую жизнь?

- Я обещал своему брату вернуться, - ответил Эд, избегая ее пристального взгляда. – Поэтому я должен.

- Обещания могут быть нарушены! – в отчаянии закричала Уинри. – Разве они стоят того, чтобы разрушить все, что ты построил в этой жизни!

- У меня никогда не было жизни здесь.

- Нет, была! Все это время была! Ты просто настолько глуп, что даже не можешь заметить этого! Господи, Эдвард… мы все заботимся здесь о тебе! Разве это чем-то отличается от твоего мира? Ал может стать тебе братом, Хоэнхайм твой отец, а я… - она качнулась назад и зажмурила наполненные слезами глаза. – А я смогу любить тебя… Я смогу стать достойной тебя. Я попытаюсь, как бы тяжело мне при этом не было.

Эд печально взглянул на девушку. Она высказала несколько точек зрения, но упустила главное: это место оставалось ему чуждым, и этот мир, несомненно, был не его миром. Здесь он был Эдвардом Элриком, мечтателем. Мальчишкой, который потерял связь с реальностью, потому что никогда с этой реальностью связан и не был. Он так и не смог в отличие от отца принять такой образ жизни. Но возможно… он не смог принять его потому, что никогда не пытался? Эд задумчиво тряхнул головой и быстро затянул волосы в хвостик, после чего развернулся и направился к двери.

- Куда ты идешь?

- Найти Энви.

- Энви?

- Ту сволочь, которая спалила ангар.

Послышался звук открывающейся двери, и Уинри подняла взгляд на молодого человека. По ее лицу градом катились слезы:

- И что с того? – требовательно спросила девушка, прерывающимся от всхлипов голосом. – Ты просто уйдешь и оставишь меня. Пожалуйста, Эд… разве я недостаточно хороша для тебя? Я могу стать ею… той другой девушкой с фото… Я смогу стать ею! Смогу!

- Нет! – сказал Эд, на мгновение остановившись в дверном проеме и обернувшись к девушке. – Ты не она. И никогда не была ею.

После этих слов юноша вышел за дверь, оставив всхлипывающую девушку на кровати. Эд твердо решил отыскать Энви и заставить его расплатиться за все. Он не был уверен, как сделает это, но вот идея, как привлечь гомункула у юноши возникла.

И если она сработает, то он останется жив и очутится в своем мире… Нет. Все-таки он до сих пор оставался мечтателем, тем, кто потерял связь с реальностью, тем, кто _не принадлежит_ этому миру. И даже если домой он не попадет… здесь он не останется.


	12. Скажи: прощай

**Глава 12**

**Скажи: прощай**

Эдвард считал это сумасшествием. А может он все это время был не в себе? Сумасшедшей была идея, что он сможет остаться здесь. Соблазнить Уинри. Безумием было даже на секунду представить, что жизнь может наладиться. Ничего не наладиться, не войдет в привычное русло. Не в этом богом забытом месте, которое для него всегда было чуждым. Но какого черта тогда он делает сейчас, двигаясь по заснеженному тротуару со сжимающей в кармане пистолет рукой? Пистолет, который он взял из ящика своего стола. Его лицо выражало решимость и неотступность. Но ведь это тоже безумие. Он ищет Энви… но, где его искать и, более того, с чего начать поиски? Допустим, ему удастся отыскать Энви, а что потом? Он полагает, что сможет убить его? Но гомункула не убить простым пистолетным выстрелом…

Снег продолжал падать с ночных небес, словно отражение настроения молодого человека. Густой снегопад скрывал в белой пелене очертания окружающего мира. Юноша понимал, что вскоре, возможно, начнется вьюга, но его это совершенно не волновало. Он уже все решил. Оставаться здесь он больше не хочет.

Молодой человек прочесывал город, пугая прохожих горящими злостью глазами. Он остановился лишь однажды, чтобы зайти в ресторан и переждать порывы разбушевавшегося ветра, после чего вновь продолжил поиски. Юноша бродил в поисках Энви, то и дело выкрикивая его имя. Он не обращал внимания ни на погоду, ни на случайных прохожих, которые провожали его долгими взглядами и перешептыванием. Мнение других людей сейчас заботило его меньше всего. В конце концов, молодой человек достиг длинной аллеи, остановился, дойдя до тупика, и устремил рассеянный взгляд на клочок неба, проглядывающего между двумя высокими зданиями. А между тем, ветер утих. Снегопад также начал постепенно стихать. Юноша уже давно потерял счет времени и запыхался от быстрого темпа. Он смотрел на черное небо, часто мигая от падающих на ресницы снежинок. Это место было подходящим.

Рука крепче сжала пистолет в кармане. Юноша опустил голову и начал разглядывать снег под ногами. Этот поступок был таким простым, но до этого дня казался абсолютно напрасным. Мысли о самоубийстве всегда таились в его подсознании, еще с того самого момента, после которого ему пришлось привыкать к автоброне. Но подобные мысли всегда лишь подталкивали его к жизни. Всегда бороться до последнего, не отступать и не умирать. А сейчас… что же такого случилось сейчас? Ответ прост: все это было не здесь. Причин бороться за жизнь больше не осталось. Осталось лишь чувство одиночества. Осознание того, что он остался без Ала, Уинри, без поддержки и надежды вернуться когда-нибудь назад. Все проходит, и мечта возвратиться однажды домой испарилась, не оставив ничего кроме такой простой мысли. Мысли о смерти…

- Вот жалость-то какая. Ты все еще жив.

Эд вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Напротив него стоял человек с длинными светлыми волосами и золотыми глазами, на его губах застыла неприятная ухмылка. При виде этого лица Эд замер. Он только однажды на краткий миг видел его – истинное лицо Энви.

- Одной попытки, чтобы прикончить меня оказалось недостаточно? – нахмурился Эд, готовый вытащить пистолет из кармана в любую секунду. Вряд ли это убьет его, но замедлит на какое-то время, чтобы… Эд успел попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Энви пожал плечами:

- Это не считается. Я хочу, чтобы ты умер навсегда.

Гомункул толкнул Эда без предупреждения. Эд сделал шаг назад и достал пистолет, но Энви уже опередил его. Молодой человек даже не заметил, когда рука гомункула преобразовалась в клинок, с которым тот набросился на юношу. Гомункул быстрым движением рассек запястье на руке с пистолетом, после чего рука с оружием упали на снег. Эд вскрикнул от неожиданности и отшатнулся, упершись спиной в стену. Он приготовился к чувству невыносимой боли, но тут же осознал, что рука была искусственной. Но все же боль настигла его, и юноша сжал искрящиеся провода второй рукой, крепко стиснув зубы. Энви тем временем с усмешкой отделил пистолет от продолжавшей сжимать его искусственной конечности и поднял оружие. Он рассеяно выкинул отрубленную часть автоброни через плечо. Клинок вновь преобразовался в руку.

- Ты не можешь больше сражаться как раньше, я прав? – вздохнул Энви. – Ты стал слишком слаб после двух лет обычной жизни, братишка.

Эд вздрогнул и угрожающе сощурил глаза:

- Не называй меня так.

Пистолет щелкнул, когда Энви поднял его, направив дулом кверху. На лице гомункула появилась неприятная усмешка, и Эд плотнее прижался к стене. Рука молодого человека еще крепче вцепилась в бесполезную вторую конечность.

- Что ж, скоро это станет неважно, - сказал Энви. – Тебя не будет в живых, чтобы волноваться об этом.

Он наставил на Эда пистолет, целясь между глаз.

- После тебя я найду и прикончу твоего отца. А потом, возможно, найду способ вернуться назад и избавиться от твоего брата. Не могу позволить хоть кому-то из семьи Элриков выжить.

- Мне без разницы, если ты убьешь меня, - еле слышно пробормотал Эд.

Неожиданно Эд осознал, что он уже не злится, что мыслей о мести больше нет. И нужды убивать эту сволочь тоже нет. С горькой покорностью молодой человек подумал, что не будет больше сопротивляться гомункулу. Зачем? По крайней мере, тогда он покинет это место. Он ведь все равно хотел убить себя. Возможно, это будет выглядеть не так грешно, если он позволит сделать это другому.

- Эд!

Взгляд Эда метнулся за спину Энви. На аллее стояла испуганная Уинри. Руки девушки вцепились в пальто, придерживая, чтобы оно не распахнулось. Очевидно, что она только сейчас накинула его на себя. Ее изумрудные глаза были широко распахнуты от ужаса.

- Уинри! – закричал Эд в панике. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Убегай!

- Я-я шла за тобой. Я расстроилась и я…

Энви расхохотался:

- Так, так. Вот ведь какое удачное стечение обстоятельств. Я все думал, как же заставить тебя помучиться. Глупо упускать такой шанс.

- СВОЛОЧЬ! – закричал Эд и дернулся вперед, ударив Энви в грудь плечом поврежденной руки. – Уинри! Уходи отсюда!

Пистолет выскользнул из рук гомункула и упал на землю, откатившись к стене. Лицо Энви исказилось от нечеловеческой злости, он тут же попытался пнуть Эда по ноге, чтобы тот упал. Но к несчастью, ослепленный злостью гомункул забыл про искусственную ногу, и его удар обрушался именно на нее. Это помогло Эду выиграть пару секунд. Молодой человек одним движением пригвоздил гомункула к земле, заехав ему по лицу здоровой рукой. Второй удар Энви не пропустил, он вывернулся и оттолкнул Эда от себя, после чего пнул того коленом в живот. Эд замешкался, согнувшись от боли, и Энви снова атаковал, на этот раз тяжело приложив молодого человека к стене. Одна рука смертельной хваткой вцепилась в горло Эда, не давая тому возможность вздохнуть, пока другая крепко сжалась на рубашке.

- Какой боевой дух, коротышка, - зарычал Энви, расстроенный, что его «легкое» убийство осложнилось непредвиденными обстоятельствами. – Все как обычно, сражаешься до последнего, даже если положение безнадежно!

К несчастью для Энви, тот забыл, что за его спиной есть еще кое-кто, тот, чье положение не было таким уж безнадежным. Что-то тяжелое обрушилось на голову гомункула, и он повалился с вырвавшимся из груди яростным криком. За спиной гомункула теперь стояла Уинри с пистолетом в руке. С рукоятки пистолета капала кровь, а окровавленная голова Энви свидетельствовала, откуда та могла появиться.

Эд хрипло закашлялся и, отстранившись от стены, подошел к Уинри. Молодой человек неотрывно смотрел на распростершегося по земле гомункула. Что-то здесь было не так. Сколько Эд ни вспоминал, он никак не мог припомнить, чтобы видел хоть кого-то из гомункулов в крови. Тогда почему же у Энви кровь? Эд выхватил из рук Уинри пистолет и развернулся к гомункулу, на всякий случай, прикрыв девушку своей спиной.

- Вынуждаешь других сражаться за себя? – угрожающе усмехнулся Энви, поднимаясь на ноги. Его золотые глаза налились бешенством. Он был так ослеплен желанием уничтожить Эда, а потом и Хоэнхайма, что на мгновение потерял бдительность. – Прячешься за женщину, Эд?

- Заткнись, – зашипел Эд и направил на него пистолет. – Твоя неосторожность дает о себе знать. Ты ведь больше не бессмертен, так?

Энви хохотнул:

- Что за глупость. Естественно, я бессмертен.

- Тогда проверим.

Раздался выстрел, но Энви успел увернуться. Он схватил Эда за руку и перекинул через плечо. Юноша приземлился спиной на утоптанный снег, пистолет выскользнул из его рук и снова оказался у гомункула.

- Бедняга! – крикнул Энви, рассмеявшись, затем резко развернулся и направил дуло на Уинри. – Ты будешь страдать так же, как все это время страдал я!

Эд попытался подняться:

- Уинри! БЕГИ!

Уинри несколько мгновений неподвижно стояла в растерянности и ужасе от происходящего, затем развернулась и бросилась прочь в темноту аллеи. Эд замешкался и не успел прикрыть ее отступление. Раздался выстрел…

Неожиданно время словно замедлило свой бег. Уинри начала падать вперед, на лице девушки появилось испуганное выражение. Казалось, ее русые волосы застыли в полете, изумрудные глаза широко раскрылись от удивления. Раздался чей-то крик с улицы. Когда тело девушки коснулось земли, пистолет в руках Энви продолжал дымиться, и эхо выстрела все еще отдавалось в наступившей оглушительной тишине. На лице гомункула появилась противная ухмылка. Эд же, наполовину поднявшись, мог лишь в немом ужасе наблюдать сцену, разворачивающуюся перед его глазами. Его рот открылся в попытке закричать, но оттуда не вырвалось ни единого звука. Молодой человек смотрел на Уинри широко распахнутыми глазами и до предела сузившимися зрачками. Наконец, из его горла все-таки вырвался крик:

- УИНРИ!

Юноша бросился вперед, абсолютно позабыв про Энви, и упал перед девушкой на колени. Он с трудом аккуратно приподнял ее, в ужасе наблюдая за расплывающимся на груди темно-красным кровавым пятном.

- Уинри! Уинри! – закричал Эд, легонько встряхнув ее. – Уинри, пожалуйста! Очнись! Очнись!

«Такого не могло произойти. Это неправда. Это не может быть реальностью!» – кричало что-то внутри Эда. Его мозг отключился при виде событий, свидетелем которых он только что оказался. Возможно, он никогда не любил эту женщину. А возможно, любил. Быть может, он и в самом деле был влюблен в нее, даже не осознавая этого. А может быть, правдой было то, что он любил ее только из-за схожести лиц. Но теперь это абсолютно не имело значения. Она не могла…

Снова послышался щелчок взведенного курка, и Эд почувствовал, как дуло уперлось в его затылок. Молодой человек застыл в оцепенении. Энви ликующе усмехнулся:

- А сейчас ты к ней присоединишься.

Раздался выстрел, и Эд вздрогнул, тут же осознав, что стреляли не из того пистолета, который был у Энви в руках. Энви вскрикнул от боли, и молодой человек оглянулся через плечо. Гомункул отшатнулся, сжимая кровоточащую руку. Пистолет выпал из его рук, когда он полными ненависти глазами уставился на что-то за Эдом. Юноша проследил за его взглядом и увидел спокойно стоящего Хоэнхайма, рядом с ним был Ал с дымящимся пистолетом. Он опустил оружие и наполненными слезами голубыми глазами потрясенно смотрел на Эда и Уинри.

- Ублюдок! – зашипел Энви, которого трясло то ли от злости, то ли от боли.

- Этот момент слишком запоздал, – вздохнул Хоэнхайм, серьезные золотистые глаза мужчины смотрели на гомункула из-за стекол очков.

- Ненавижу тебя! – крикнул Энви.- Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ!

Несмотря на всю кипевшую внутри Энви ярость, он не двигался. Хоэнхайм забрал пистолет у Ала и приблизился к гомункулу, остановившись прямо напротив него. Мужчина направил оружие в лоб Энви:

- Мне жаль. Действительно.

Пистолет выстрелил, и кровь брызнула на стену. Энви неуклюже повалился на землю, его глаза при этом оставались широко открытыми, но выражение лица теперь не выражало никаких эмоций. От головы гомункула начало растекаться кровавое пятно. Наступила тишина. Хоэнхайм медленно опустил пистолет, рассматривая полными печали и сожаления глазами безжизненное тело Энви.

- Я не понимаю… – пробормотал Эд. – Как ты?...

Хоэнхайм перевел печальный взгляд на Эда:

- Ты же знаешь, что когда-то он был моим ребенком. Единственным ребенком, который у нас был с Данте и который умер в двухмесячном возрасте. В своих старых вещах я нашел локон его волос. Полагаю, я знал, что могу попытаться… если он когда-то умрет. – Он снова перевел взгляд на Энви. – Даже без алхимии… как я и думал, гомункула все же можно убить. Полезное знание на будущее.

Эд еще какое-то время продолжал безучастно смотреть на спину Хоэнхайма. В глубине глаз молодого человека вдруг затеплилась искра уважения к этому человеку. Внезапно Уинри шевельнулась, и внимание Эда тут же переключилось на девушку:

- Уинри!

Хоэнхайм развернулся, Ал подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, что же происходит. Веки задрожали, и Уинри приоткрыла глаза, с трудом заморгав, чтобы четче увидеть расплывающееся лицо Эда.

- Эд… Прости, я не должна была идти за тобой.

- Не разговаривай, ладно? – сказал ей Эд, после чего обернулся через плечо к Хоэнхайму. – Надо за помощью!

Хоэнхайм кивнул:

- А… да, конечно. Здесь все равно скоро будет полиция, столько выстрелов было.

Он поспешно отошел от Эда, захватив с собой сопротивляющегося Ала. Как только они остались наедине, Эд тут же снова наклонился к Уинри, нежно прижав ее к своей груди. В уголках ее рта уже выступила кровь. Девушка грустно улыбнулась:

- Единственный раз, когда ты, наконец, меня так обнимаешь… и все потому, что я умираю.

- Я же сказал тебе не разговаривать. Побереги силы. С тобой все будет в порядке, обещаю, – сказал ей Эд, осознавая, что его голос становится все сложнее расслышать.

Уинри еще раз взглянула на молодого человека, после чего перевела взгляд на небо, печальная улыбка так и осталась на ее губах. Мягко падал снег, постепенно покрывая темно-красные разводы белыми снежинками и укрывая неподвижное тело Энви от посторонних глаз.

- Нет, - прошептала вдруг Уинри. – Я умру.

Сердце Эда болезненно сжалось, и это ощущение боли тут же отразилось на его лице:

- Нет, ты не можешь! Держись, Уинри! – попросил он задыхающимся голосом.

Уинри с трудом приподнялась и ледяной рукой прикоснулась к щеке молодого человека. Ее улыбка стала немного шире:

- Будь счастлив, Эдвард. Я… всего лишь должна знать, что ты будешь счастлив. Прости, я… не смогу помочь тебе осуществить твое желание… вернуться домой… Просто не забывай меня, ладно? Я всего лишь… не хочу быть забытой… – и ее голос утих.

- Уинри, пожалуйста…

Рука девушки начала соскальзывать с его щеки, юноша поймал ее, только чтобы снова выпустить. Кисть безжизненно опустилась на землю. Глаза девушки закрылись, растаявшая на ее щеке снежинка скатилась вниз, оставив за собой мокрый след. Эд, затаив дыхание, продолжал смотреть на девушку, будто ожидая, что она снова очнется. Но она не очнулась. И никогда не очнется. Он попытался сдержаться, но ему не удалось. Крепко прижав тело Уинри к себе, молодой человек спрятал лицо на ее шее и зарыдал. Он чувствовал, как обжигающие слезы катятся из его крепко зажмуренных глаз. А снег продолжал покрывать землю белым пуховым одеялом…

Полиция оцепила место преступления, отгоняя случайных зевак и допрашивая свидетелей, слышавших выстрелы. Среди толпы сновали репортеры, немало огорченные тем фактом, что не смогли добиться ни слова от двух главных свидетелей – Ала и Хоэнхайма. Эта парочка держалась в стороне от перекрикивающихся репортеров и то и дело вспыхивающих камер. Ничего не выражающим печальным взглядом Ал наблюдал, как тело Уинри осторожно заворачивают в белое полотно. Когда очередь дошла до тела Энви, он перевел взгляд на Хоэнхайма. Мужчина наблюдал за происходящим, хотя казалось, что ничего этого он не видит. Ал плакал, ведь только что умер его близкий друг. Юноша не стыдился своих слез. Хоэнхайм, как умел, пытался утешить его, но сам не проронил ни слезинки, даже когда обнаружилось исчезновение Эда.

- Где он? – неожиданно спросил Ал хриплым от рыданий голосом.

Хоэнхайм часто заморгал и повернулся к Алу, вид у мужчины был слегка растерянный:

- Мм?

- Где Эд? Куда он пошел? – с отчаяньем в голосе потребовал ответа Ал. – Я знаю, что он просто так… не оставил бы ее… Ты ведь знаешь где он? Знаю, что да. Где же он?

Хоэнхайм удивленно уставился на Ала, после чего его лицо снова очистилось от эмоций. Мужчина устремил взгляд на небо, наблюдая за падающим из темной пропасти снегом:

- Он отправился домой.

Ал растерянно взглянул на мужчину:

- Домой? Подожди, ты имеешь в виду… обратно в свой мир?

Хоэнхайм ничего не ответил.

Все было белым. И никаких ощущений. Ничего, кроме ослепительной белизны в пределах его видимости. Белый цвет и холод. Снег. Это был снег. Здесь был снег, мягко падавший из белой пучины над ним. Эд понял, что лежит, съежившись, на покрытой снегом земле. Он был так ослаблен и подавлен, что даже не думал шевельнуться. Где он? Как попал сюда? Это не имело значения. Юноша лежал неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, балансируя на грани сознания. Он все еще мог ощущать искусственную конечность. Снег вокруг него местами покрылся красными разводами. Но это была не его кровь. Это была кровь Уинри. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме оглушительного безмолвия. Эд с удивлением подумал, не мертв ли он. Он тоже умер? Взял пистолет и застрелил себя? Нет, такого он не помнит. Тогда где же он?

Из-под земли под молодым человеком начал просачиваться свет. Поток света коснулся его лица, он оказался теплым. Веки юноши дернулись, и он медленно открыл глаза. Молодой человек часто заморгал, чтобы расплывающаяся картинка приобрела четкие очертания потока лучей красного света. Он снова заморгал, чтобы удостовериться, что это не обман зрения и не иллюзия.

«Красный свет… Алхимия?»

Но это невозможно. Это не может быть алхимией. Интенсивность свечения тем временем увеличивалась, лучи света беспрепятственно просачивались сквозь рыхлый снег. Беспорядочное свечение вокруг Эда начало формироваться в очертания некой фигуры. Вначале появился внешний круг, затем – внутренний, между кругами начали возникать загадочные символы. Свечение нарастало, столпы света продолжали переплетаться и ткать узоры из прядей красного света. Если бы Эд мог рассмотреть все это, он бы немедленно понял, что перед ним возникает круг для трансмутации. Юноша попытался подняться, приподнявшись на одной руке. Наконец, сморщившись от напряжения, чтобы сдвинуть свое окоченевшее тело, ему удалось встать на колени. Молодой человек взглянул вверх, и его глаза распахнулись от удивления. Там, за пеленой падающего снега, прямо перед ним были Врата.

Он снова оказался здесь. В этом месте между двумя мирами. Но… почему продолжает падать снег? Он был уверен, что в предыдущий раз здесь не было снегопада. В этом не было логики. Но теперь этот факт совершенно не волновал Эда. Он не желал понимать это. Ведь сейчас перед ним были Врата. Его путь домой…

Эд не смел шевельнуться. Он продолжал стоять на коленях, безучастно глядя на высокие створки дверей, его глаза оставались безжизненными. Свет вокруг молодого человека постепенно становился ярче. Неожиданно между створками появилась небольшая щель, и двери начали медленно открываться. Эд в шоке и замешательстве смотрел на полностью распахнувшиеся створки дверей, за которыми не было ничего кроме ослепительной белизны. Свет невыносимо слепил, и юноша вынужден был крепко зажмурить глаза, когда все, наконец, потонуло в красном свечении. Последнее, что он почувствовал – болезненное ощущение разрушающихся искусственных руки и ноги.

В следующее мгновение молодой человек приземлился на нечто твердое, и тут же почти упал, в итоге снова оказавшись на коленях. Чтобы удержать равновесие, он уперся рукой о землю, и часто замигал от света, который казался уже не таким ярким, по сравнению с тем свечением, которое мгновение назад ослепило его. Его взгляд остановился на мальчике, стоявшем на коленях в нескольких шагах от него. Руки мальчишки были прижаты к мраморному полу. Он с широко раскрытыми карими глазами удивленно разглядывал Эда. И, несмотря на то, что мальчику можно было дать всего двенадцать лет, Эд тут же узнал его.

- Ал?.. – прошептал юноша, его охрипший голос был почти не слышен.

На удивленном детском лице появилась огромная улыбка, и мальчик тут же вскочил на ноги и бросился к Эду:

- Братик! – закричал он, обвив руками шею молодого человека. – Брат, это и в самом деле ты! Сработало! Сработало!

Эд с глупым видом уставился перед собой, заметив еще несколько знакомых лиц, спешащих к нему. Группу возглавляли Изуми с мужем. Роза, сжимавшая руку ребенка, была следующей. За ней следовали Мустанг и Хоукай.

- Это сон?.. – пробормотал Эд, когда Ал поднялся на ноги и неистово замахал остальным.

Неожиданно группа разделилась, и кто-то в спешке вырвался вперед. Эд взглянул на лицо девушки, в уголках ее сапфирных глаз блестели слезинки. Не отрывая взгляда, она смотрела на молодого человека. Ее светлые волосы были скреплены заколкой так же, как это всегда делала Риза, за исключением двух прядей, свободно спадающих по обеим сторонам лица. Руки девушки с силой сжимались в маленькие кулачки. Голос Эда пропал.

Уинри упала перед юношей на колени. Она неуверенным движением провела руками по его лицу, и ему показалось, что ее руки были такими восхитительно теплыми по сравнению с его холодной кожей. Убедившись в его реальности, девушка обвила руки вокруг него и крепко прижала к себе, спрятав лицо волосах молодого человека.

Что-то упало на землю рядом с ними, и Эд перевел взгляд в сторону. Это был нефритовый гребешок с красивыми белыми цветами, который каким-то образом выскользнул из кармана юноши, и сейчас оказался прямо перед его взором. Глаза молодого человека наполнились печалью. Только сейчас он начал понимать, вспомнив, о чем однажды ему сказал Хоэнхайм. Когда кто-нибудь умирает в том мире, его энергию можно использовать для алхимии здесь. В том мире умерла Уинри… чтобы эта алхимическая трансмутация вернула его домой.

- Добро пожаловать домой, Эдвард, – неожиданно прошептала Уинри, еле слышно всхлипывая и не выпуская его из своих объятий. – Добро пожаловать домой.

Тебе придется нести это бремя…

P.S.: Ну вот и конец)))))) Надеюсь, вы не пожалели время, потраченное на чтение…


End file.
